


Be Mine, Valentine

by Aishoka



Series: Aishoka's Daily Writing Challenges [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alix likes to punch people, Background DJWifi, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel is an arse, Marichat, Miraculous Valentines 2020, Romance, Sabrina has good friends, a little bit of Ladynoir too, adrienette - Freeform, background Julerose - Freeform, background Mylène/Ivan, background Tom/Sabine, background cheesecake, continuation of All I Want For Christmas, daily writing challenge, fluff fluff fluffy fluff, friendships, heck it’s the whole lovequare, lots of fluff, mlvalentines2k20, the start of a Chloe redemption, this is me do you expect anything else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishoka/pseuds/Aishoka
Summary: The season of love has come to the City of Love and there are two adorkable love-birds in Paris who want to use it to its full advantage. Marinette and Adrien are determined to shower the other in love now that they’re finally together.Sequel to All I Want For Christmas.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Adrien Agreste, Plagg/Tikki, Rose Lavillant/Juleka Couffaine, Tom Duapin/Sabine Cheng, myléne hapréle/ivan bruel
Series: Aishoka's Daily Writing Challenges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616614
Comments: 110
Kudos: 92





	1. Candy

**Author's Note:**

> I post my work here on AO3, on ff.net, and on tumblr only. I have not, do not, and will not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed on any other site, or through third party apps and websites.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class get a sweet start to February and Adrien is determined to spoil Marinette even more than usual now that he has the excuse of Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not, do not, and will not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed through third party apps and websites. If you are reading this work through an app that makes money from advertisements or that asks you to pay to read, please close the app and view my work for free on the original AO3 page.

**Saturday 1st February 2020. 07.45 a.m. Tom and Sabine Boulangerie-Pâtisserie.**

It was a dull, grey, and rainy morning, but Adrien couldn’t be happier.

The bakery door opened just as he got there and he quickly sidestepped the woman walking out. She was fussing with the fastening of her umbrella in her attempt to put it up and keep the bread she had just purchased dry. She didn’t seem to notice him as he slipped through the door behind her. 

Adrien looked around the bakery as he closed his own umbrella, tapping the excess water off, but he was the only person there save for Sabine. She was tidying up one of the counters and hadn’t noticed him slip in. “Good morning Sabine!”

“Adrien!” Sabine looked and gave him a happy smile. 

He knew it was because he was finally using her name without hesitation - he and Marinette had been dating for nearly six weeks now and her parents had spent most of that time trying to coax him to use their names. It still felt strange but he was trying.

She came out around the counters and bussed his cheek in greeting. “Good morning to you too. Are you here for breakfast?”

“Sort of. I was hoping to surprise Marinette with breakfast today, if that's alright?”

“Oh she'll _definitely_ be surprised!” Sabine chuckled, before gesturing to the counters. “Why don’t you pick out some breakfast goodies for the two of you? Tom's just finishing this morning's last batch of croissants so they’ll be fresh and warm when you’re ready to head up. It'll only be a minute or two.”

Adrien grinned. _Purr_ -fect timing!

Sabine grabbed a bakery box and started filling it with the things he pointed out. They chatted idly about school and his modelling work, and she once again expressed her concerns that he would be lonely with his father and Nathalie out of town for the next week, but he assured her he was fine with Gorilla and the mansion staff. Plus, he had Marinette. There was no way he would go lonely with her as his girlfriend.

Tom arrived just as Sabine set a final pain au chocolat in the box and immediately ditched the tray of croissants to round the counters and give Adrien a bear hug in greeting. Adrien laughed at the exuberant greeting he was fast becoming used to and quickly answered all of Tom’s rapid fire questions - yes he was here for Marinette, yes he would love some more food, and yes he would be around for some UMS III as soon as he could.

Sabine prised them apart and gave Adrien his breakfast box, now with four warm and buttery croissants included. She made him promise to come and see them on his way out and they would let him have some croissants to give to Christope on the short walk over to school, then shooed him upstairs to see Marinette.

Adrien didn’t need to be told twice. He hurried up the stairs to the Dupain-Cheng home, eager to see his girlfriend.

This wonderfully happy morning was only possible because his father was on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean right now. New York fashion week kicked off on Monday and his father was presenting five different lines. This was the biggest show the _Gabriel_ brand had put on in years and it had been distracting and stressing Gabriel Agreste for weeks.

Adrien felt a little guilty that so much of his relationship with Marinette was possible because of his father's distraction - he had permission to date her simply because Gabriel didn't have the time for a lengthy discussion on the topic, Nathalie allowed him to spend time with her to get him out from underfoot, and this morning he could freely have breakfast at the bakery because his father and Nathalie weren't here - but if it gave him these precious moments with his Princess then he wasn't going to complain.

His cheery morning greeting died on his lips when he walked into their living room and couldn't see Marinette.

Was she not here? Had she gone to school early? Was she out as Ladybug? No, no, her parents sent him up to her, and there was no reason for her to be transformed, akuma or otherwise. Maybe he should have called ahead to let her know he was coming round? Was she in another room? Was she still asleep?

A yawn and shuffling footsteps from her room answered that question and he huffed a laugh as he walked to the kitchen stairs to greet her.

For the second time in their relationship he was met with the vision of her slowly descending the stairs towards him. There were no bright jewels, delicately coiffed hair, or stunning ball gown in sight this time, but Adrien could honestly say he had never seen a more beautiful sight than a drowsy Marinette.

Her hair was wild about her head, curling into odd shapes and sticking out at all angles, and her eyes were bleary and half closed. Her favourite blanket, the red and white snowflake blanket that had been Chat Noir’s Christmas gift to Ladybug, was draped around her shoulders but hanging open and revealing the black and green of her fleecy pyjamas through the gap.

Oh sweet fondue she was in Chat Noir pyjamas. His Lady was in _his_ colours. The was the most wonderful moment of his life.

By the time her drowsy gaze focused on him, Marinette had walked all the way down her staircase and stood in front of him. She blinked. Once, twice, three times. Marinette suddenly blushed with an intensity to rival her Ladybug suit and squeaked. “Adrien?”

“You are the cat’s meow, my love.”

She gave another squeal and covered her face with her hands, hiding her embarrassment and fortunately missing his own cheeks burning brightly. _Cat’s meow_? Of all the things he could have said about her beauty and he goes with a cat pun. It was those damn pyjamas. He lost his mind when he saw her in his colours.

“Wh-what are you doing here?”

Words. He needed words right now. “Gorilla sprung me for breakfast with you since Père is in New York.”

“Fashion week, right.” Marinette nodded slowly. Even half asleep she knew the fashion world very well. Her face suddenly brightened. “Does this mean you’ll be over here all week then?”

“If you’ll have me.”

“You know I will.”

He melted at the soft look she gave him. “Princess…”

He leaned down to her, both of their eyes fluttering shut, but Marinette suddenly tensed and instead of meeting her lips he found her fingers. He opened his eyes and saw her looking at him sheepishly. “No kisses yet kitten.”

“But you’re in my colours. How can I resist?”

“You can and you will. I’ve got morning breath, I haven’t brushed my teeth yet. You can’t kiss me yet?”

Adrien smirked when he saw the tiniest flash of regret cross her face. She was obviously too sleep deprived to watch her words just yet and realised too late how her words would come out. “ _Can’t_? Is that a challenge?”

“I-eep!”

She squealed and tried to fend him off but he was too quick for his sleepy love. Adrien made sure to leave no part of her face unkissed as she giggled and tried to push him away, but he reached around her hands to kiss her cheeks, forehead, nose, temples, eyelids.

Adrien was delighted when she was the one to give in first and press her lips to his in a sweet and soft embrace. He pulled back with a happy hum and let his forehead rest against hers. His heart skipped a beat. Happy, blushing, and thoroughly kissed was an _amazing_ look on her.

“Okay kitten, you’ve had your kiss.” Marinette murmured, opening her eyes at last. “Now why don’t you start some coffee for us while I get dressed?” she booped his nose and pulled herself away, hurrying up the stairs.

“As you wish.”

She snorted but didn’t turn back around. “Stop Princess Bride-ing me!”

Adrien just laughed and pulled two mugs out of the kitchen cupboard. There was no way he was going to stop. That film was awesome, the fencing scene was epic, and it was a story of true love almost as good as his relationship with Marinette. She was his Princess and one day she would be his Bride. No way was he going to stop teasing her with it.

* * *

** Saturday 1st February 2020. 08.20 a.m. Collège Françoise-Dupont. **

Marinette didn't notice anything wrong with the classroom at first. She was far too caught up in the feel of her boyfriend's arm around her waist and trying not to giggle as he accidentally on purpose tickled her.

"What are _those_?"

Alya, however, was not as easily distracted. She immediately noticed the small red squares on their desks.

Marinette was usually quite frustrated by Alya's stubborn determination - her crusade to figure out Ladybug's identity was a constant nuisance, as was getting stranded in the snow during one of Alya's well-meant but pointless attempted set-ups back in December - but sometimes it came in handy.

Such as seeing the tiny red squares on their desks. Or, like this morning, when she phoned to remind her that they had school today. Marinette could have done without the commentary though.

" _Girl, stop being gross and locking lips with your model boyfriend, and get your butt over to school. And don't try to tell me he isn't there because I can see his bodyguard's car outside and your parents have that_ 'grandchildren' _look in their eyes again. Put him down and grab your bags before you're late_!"

She'd have to think of some suitable payback for Alya.

They'd just been having breakfast, for kwamis sake. They didn't deserve this teasing. So what if that included a few kisses, or a few hundred considering she’d put her new Chat Noir jumper on to deliberately rile her boyfriend up, and so what if he'd insisted she sit in his lap to eat because he wanted cuddles? That wasn't gross. That was _romance_.

Yes, she would get Alya back.

After this mystery, of course.

She let Adrien walk them towards his desk, not at all surprised when he pulled her into his lap again. Nor was she surprised when both Alya and Nino gave them near identical eyerolls at how physically demonstrative they were. Again, Marinette promised herself vengeance, this wasn’t gross this was _romantic_.

Nino picked up the red square on his desk, turning it over to examine it from all angles. Marinette could now see it was a square of red card, wrapped in clear plastic, and containing a small sweet.

Marinette recognised it at once. “A love heart?” she looked to Alya, wondering.

“Like I’d leave something like that for him. We’re not big saps like you two,” Alya snorted. She picked up her love heart and smirked at it. “ _Sassy_? Yep, that’s me alright.”

“ _Cool dude_ , huh?” Nino read his own and shot Adrien a questioning look.

He held his hands up. “Hey, this wasn’t me. Although…” Marinette could practically see the ideas and possibilities spinning through his mind. No doubt she’d be getting quite a few of them in the near future.

Alya goaned. “He doesn’t need any more sappy ideas Nino!”

“He’s not sappy!” Marinette immediately protested. “He’s romantic!”

Marinette heard her boyfriend give a happy hum and knew he would be purring if they were alone. He settled for nuzzling against her temple and brushing a kiss there, squeezing her to him just a little more, and Marinette almost wished she could purr. It would perfectcly express her contentment right now. 

“See. She gets it.” Adrien taunted Alya and stuck his tongue out at her, Marinette had to muffle a giggle at Alya’s predictable scoff and fond eye roll, but her attention was quickly drawn to Adrien love heart as he picked it up from his desk. “ _Looking good_?” They both snorted at that and he nuzzled against her again. “Did you do this by any chance, love?”

“Well, the sentiment might be mine, _hot stuff_ -” she giggled at the tinge of pink that appeared on his face and the happy little hum that escaped him “-but I didn’t do it. Everyone got them though. I wonder who could have done this?”

“Whoever they are, they’ve obviously got a good read on people.” Alya commented. Marinette hadn’t noticed her drift away from them while she had been flirting with her boyfriend. Her ever curious best friend was going from desk to desk reading the messages on their love hearts. “Rose’s says ‘ _cutie pie_ ’ and Juleka’s says ‘ _nice smile_.’ Max has ‘ _pretty smart_ ’ and Alix has ‘ _cheeky girl_ ’... pfft I can’t wait to see her face when she sees this!”

Marinette giggled too. It was bound to be interesting. She reached behind her to get the heart from her desk, blushing when she saw it simply said _awesome_.

“They’ve definitely got a good read on you Princess.”

She just eeped and hid her face in his shoulder. He always ended up at his most flirty when she was in black and green

The rest of their classmates wandered in over the next few minutes, in ones and twos and threes, and were as curious and clueless about the sweets as the four of them had been. A few people accused Marinette and Adrien of doing this until they saw that Chloé also had one. No way would either of them have given her one of those sweets after she had tried to break them up at the New Year’s gala.

In fact, the only person in class who would possibly have given a love heart to Chloé was Sabrina. But she assured them all that she hadn’t as she took her new seat behind Marinette and next to Ivan. Alix had suggested that Sabrine choose one of the empty seats in the class, away from Chloé, just before school started up again in January, and with everyone supporting her and offering their seats to her if she wanted them, Sabrina had gratefully accepted. She preferred not to sit right at the back of the room and so took the seat next to Ivan.

It had been a good move for her and she was coming out of her shell a little more each day.

Marinette reluctantly left Adrien’s arms for her own seat when she saw Mlle. Bustier approach. He stole a quick kiss for her before she left and Marinette could feel her face burn at Alix’s wolf-whistling. Thank goodness Adrien was blushing too.

Mlle. Bustier walked in then, stopping any teasing in its tracks, a bright smile on her face. “Good morning everyone! I see you’ve found your little gifts.”

Alya perked up. “Wait, _you_ did this?”

“It’s just a little something from me to you to show how much I appreciate all of you - and because this is the school’s plan to try and avoid a Valentine’s akuma this year.”

Mlle. Bustier looked almost sheepish as she gave Kim an apologetic look. He had the somewhat dubious honour of being the first Valentine’s Day akuma two years ago. But he was also the least disruptive Valentine’s akuma. Last year’s had been a nightmare for the whole city and had ruined the day of love for everyone.

Remembering last year’s Valentine’s akuma was enough to make the class shudder. That alone was reason enough for them to go along with this scheme the school was putting in place. The fact that they were getting sweets out of it was just a bonus.

“I won’t be in a rush to repeat that any time soon, don’t worry.” Kim reassured everyone. Then he smirked. “But how awesome an akuma was I? I could _fly_!”

“Thank you, Kim.”

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief then as Mlle. Bustier wrestled control back from the class before Kim could start _yet another_ ‘my akumasona was better than yours’ competition. She’s barely survived the last one she’d had to referee.

Their teacher dropped her papers on her desk and looked at them all. “This will be going on for the first week of February before we break for the winter holiday and, although we can’t make you do this, we would like you to carry this on until Valentine’s Day to carry on spreading good feelings around. Marinette, Alya? There will be a school council meeting about this on Monday after school. Can you both attend?”

Marinette nodded - she had nothing planned then - and Alya checked her phone before nodding too.

Mlle. Bustier gave them a relieved smile. “Wonderful. Now, go ahead and eat your love hearts everyone, we’ve got a full day of learning ahead of us!”

* * *

** Saturday 1st February 2020. 7.00 p.m. Marinette’s balcony. **

It was dark by the time he landed noiselessly on her balcony that evening. There were a few sparse clouds in the sky, but the streetlamps and the quarter moon in the sky provided enough light to see by even without his Miraculous-enhanced vision, the rain from this morning had cleared up by mid-afternoon and it wasn’t too chilly out.

It was a _purr_ -fect evening to woo his Lady-love.

Chat Noir listened for a moment, making sure he wasn’t interrupting anything. His cat ears twitched and he could hear movement below, the soft rusting of clothes and blankets, and a tiny kwami-sized giggle. Looks like she already knew he was here and was coming to let him in. He still reached out and knocked though. He was a gentlecat.

He did take a moment to place the box he had been carrying on the chair out of her sight. It wouldn’t do to give the surprise away immediately.

She opened the window hatch and stuck her head through. Chat was delighted to see she was still wearing _his_ colours, and she had the blanket he had gifted her wrapped around her shoulders. It wasn’t a very cold night but she was particularly sensitive to cold. He’d have to keep this quick.

Those thoughts fled from his mind when she smirked at him.

“What brings the dashing Chat Noir to my balcony tonight?”

Oh, she wanted to play it like that, did she? His Princess should know better than to play games with a cat.

He stepped back and fell into a grand bow, offering her his hand. She took it immediately and he helped her step outside before bowing over her hand again and turning it over to kiss her palm. “Why, 'tis a quest of the greatest importance that brings me to you.”

“My how heroic!” she grinned. “And what, pray tell, is this important quest?”

“You.”

Oh he _adored_ the pink blush on her cheeks. Especially when he had been the one to put it there. How had he gotten so lucky to have such a wonderful girl in his life?

He knelt and bowed over her hand again. “Oh fair princess, your humble knight is here to present the kindest and most beautiful maiden with a small token of his devotion and love.”

Marinette was Ladybug red by the time he reached for the box and offered it up to her. She gasped when she saw it, covering her mouth with her hands.

“Chat…” her voice was barely a whisper. “That's the deluxe box from the Tessier chocolatier.

“So it is.”

She shook her head. “Those things are so expensive, I-”

Chat pressed one claw-tipped finger to her lips, cutting off a speech he had heard a few times already. “If you’re going to try and tell me that my wonderful girlfriend isn’t worth this then don’t.”

She opened her mouth, no doubt to protest at the expense, and so he bent to kiss her and prevent an argument. He had such a stubborn bug. Marinette returned his kiss and then melted against him when his purr started up. She grumbled something against his mouth that sounded like ‘cheater’ but he didn’t care. He carefully maneuvered them towards her balcony chair and twisted around so that she was straddling his lap when he let them fall into it.

When they broke for air that wonderful glow was back in her cheeks, and he was sure that his must look the same. Chat gently nuzzled his nose against hers. “Let me spoil you a little Princess.”

“This is because of the love hearts in class this morning, isn’t it?”

“There may possibly be a link, yes.”

“And since the school is doing this until Valentine’s Day-”

“-then I am too. Yes.”

Marinette sighed and pressed her forehead against his, noses almost touching. “I’m not getting out of this am I?”

Chat smirked. Ah, sweet victory. “Nope.”

“Silly kitty.” Marinette pulled back and pressed the softest of kisses to his forehead, and Chat could feel the beginnings of a purr in his throat. She was too good to him. “Fine, but don’t go overboard. I don’t need expensive gifts. The greatest gift I have is you.”

The purr did escape him then. Nothing could have held it in. Not when the girl of his dreams was looking at him like that and saying such sweet things. He held her tightly to him. She gave a small squeal as he nuzzled her neck but soon relaxed against him and his purr began to work it’s magic on her.

“So…” he drawled, barely concealing a laugh at her theatrical groan. She could obviously hear the tease in his voice. “...you’re telling me I should return those chocolates since you don’t want gifts, right?”

“Don’t you dare!”

He did laugh then. God, he loved this girl!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few content notes. The red and white blanket was mentioned in All I Want For Christmas chapter 22, and Adrien's reaction to seeing Marinette in anything Chat Noir themed was mentioned in chapter 27. Christophe Guérin is the name I have given to Gorilla in my headcanon. Alya's well-meant but pointless attempted set-up was in All I Want For Christmas chapter 11. I mentioned the Tessier family of chocolatiers in Just Another Day in Paris, chapter 15. In my headcanon they make the best chocolates in Paris, they're based in the 21st arrondissement several streets over from the bakery, and they're the only chocolatier who Chloé will accept chocolates from. They're just that good.
> 
> And finally two small reminders. Chapters will be posted when they're ready and not at a particular time of day. I'm far too busy with the sproglet and preparing for my upcoming driving test to post this fic at a set daily time. Also, I have not yet seen all of season 2 and none of season 3. If this fic doesn't agree with the canon in those seasons then please consider it an AU. Enjoy the story!


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a wonderful thing that can be shown in many ways, from the subtle to the obvious, the small to the large, and the simple to the extravagant. Each way it’s shown is beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not, do not, and will not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed through third party apps and websites. If you are reading this work through an app that makes money from advertisements or that asks you to pay to read, please close the app and view my work for free on the original AO3 page.

** Sunday 2nd February 2020. 1.30 p.m. **

Adrien sank into his seat with a relieved sigh. The big brand coffee shop was the quietest place the boys had been able to find for a shopping break, though it was by no means empty of people. A quick game of rock-paper-scissors saw Nathanaël be the unlucky one to brave the queue for drinks while everyone else grabbed a secluded table at the back of the shop.

The girls were having a girls-only shopping trip today and so the boys had decided they would have a shopping trip too. Kim needed some more sports clothes after his last ones had met an unfortunate end in a dare, Max wanted a new part for his computer, Nathanaël always needed art supplies, Ivan and Nino both loved the music store, and Adrien would never pass up the chance to buy gifts for Marinette. Markov would have joined them too but the cold bothered his circuitry too much and so everyone promised him another trip when it was warmer.

It was a great day to just spend some time together as friends.

Sort of.

Adrien sighed and adjusted his hat and his pale blue scarf, trying to make sure his disguise was secure. He did his best not to look at his bodyguard when the large man entered the shop and went straight to the counter, a barely there glance confirming that Adrien was safe.

It was the best compromise he had been able to work out with Gorilla earlier. His fans were riled up because of the huge Gabriel brand involvement in New York fashion week and because of the approach of Valentine’s Day. It wasn’t safe to go out unescorted right now. With the Gorilla tailing them at a discrete but close distance, disguising his normally instantly recognisable looks, and going out in a large group, everyone hoped that he would be safe today.

That was the reason everyone had insisted on finding the quietest place possible for their break. It was also why none of them were removing their coats, hats, or scarves either, so he didn’t stand out from their group.

Adrien grinned. He had the _best_ friends ever.

Nino was next to him, leaning over the table and pointing out some interesting songs to Ivan on the CD he had just bought, and Max was cooing appropriately over the new tracksuit Kim was eagerly showing off. It had been a fun day.

There had been one close call with some Agreste fans when a sudden gust of wind had blown his hat off and he’d been recognised. Kim had snatched it out of the air with an impressive leap and he and Nino had bundled Adrien into the closest shop while Ivan blocked him from view and Max and Nathanaël distracted the shrieking fans. A mini-mob had stampeded in the wrong direction.

It was a stroke of luck that the shop they’d run into had been a jewellery shop. They’d been watched closely but as Adrien and Ivan both eagerly browsed the shelves the staff had relaxed a little. Ivan ended up buying a pretty charm bracelet for Mylène, either for Valentine’s Day or for her approaching birthday, and Adrien’s gaze had been drawn to the same display.

He checked his shopping bags for the two tiny jewellery boxes he had bought, one red velvet and one black satin, and once he was sure they were both secure he tucked them safely away in his coat pocket. He’d had to throw bags away before when a fanatic mob had chased him and he didn’t want to lose these. He didn’t want to lose any of them, really, but these boxes were special.

“Bro!”

Adrien looked up to see Nino giving him a bemused look. “What?”

“ _Bro_!”

“ _What_?”

“I can’t believe you!” Nino chuckled and shook his head in mock pity. “We finally get you out for a boys day, no father in sight, and you spend the whole time pining for your girlfriend and buying her so many gifts.”

“She’s totally worth it.”

Adrien could help but smile, even as a blush teased his cheeks. Marinette was worth any amount of teasing he got, and he couldn’t wait to see her face when he gave her the small red jewellery box later today. Or when she saw the black box. Kim made a fake gagging noise and Nino groaned then, making Adrien realise he’d probably just given another lovesick sigh. Oops.

Kim finished his performance and shook his head. “I still can’t believe I lost out on the bet on you two - seriously, she spends years pining for you and you finally wake up and notice her, yet you take your time asking her out! Dude, what gives?”

“It was inevitable he would fall for her,” Max patted Kim’s shoulder consolingly. “Just about everyone romantically inclined or interested in girls in our school has had some form of crush on her at one stage - but it was unusual for you to take as long as you did to get together.”

How could he respond to that? What answer could he give to them that wouldn’t give away their identities? Their being together was inevitable. They were forever. She was his future and he was hers. That’s just how they worked. The secret identities had confused things for a bit but at the end of the day it was him and her, together forever. It didn’t matter how quickly or how slowly they progressed.

“Leave him be.” Ivan came to his rescue, himself far too used to Kim’s unique brand of teasing. “They were doing it at their own pace, not yours and not for a bet. They’re in love. It’s sweet.”

“Thank you! See, Ivan gets it.”

Kim was prevented from arguing back by Nathanaël joining the table with a bag of muffins and two precariously stacked drinks-holders filled with cardboard to-go cups. Kim took the snack bag and dropped it into the middle of the table while Nathanaël allocated the drinks.

“Cappuccino-” he passed it to Nino “-almond milk chai latte and a regular latte-” these went to Kim and Max “-and hot chocolate for the rest of us.” Nathanaël took the seat next to Ivan, opposite Nino, and handed a hot chocolate each to Adrien and Ivan, keeping the third for himself. He correctly read the hard look Ivan was shooting Kim over his head and sighed. Adrien could practically see him wishing he had a different seat. “Okay, so what did I miss?”

“We’re just teasing my boy here about being such a sap for Marinette that he’s spending boys day buying her things.” Nino sipped at his coffee and nodded in thanks, grabbing a triple chocolate muffin to go with it.

“She’s probably doing the same on her girl’s day.” Nathanaël countered.

The thought of his Princess buying him gifts on her girls day, just as he was doing on his boys day, made Adrien warm in a way that had nothing to do with the mediocre hot chocolate this brand served.

Nino grimaced as he conceded the point. There was no way Marinette wasn't buying something for Adrien, either a gift or some sewing supplies to make him one. Nathanaël didn't rub it in though. He grabbed the other triple chocolate muffin and then deliberately shoved the plastic wrapped lactose-free chocolate and hazelnut muffin down the table to Kim. That prompted Adrien to grab the blueberry muffin for himself, leaving the white chocolate muffin for Max and the red berry muffin for Ivan.

"Besides-” Nathanaël paused for a sip of his hot chocolate “-Ivan was buying gifts for Mylène too. It’s not like there’s a rule saying they can’t buy things for their girlfriends on boys days.”

Adrien grinned at his tall friend. “I told you, Ivan gets it.”

“You gotta show love,” Ivan nodded. Adrien held his hot chocolate up and Ivan tapped his cardboard cup against him in a toast. “When you’ve got an amazing girl, you’ve got to let her know it. I love Mylène. Adrien loves Marinette. Of course we’ll buy them things.”

“No!” Kim let out a dramatic gasp, interrupting the conversation. “Oh no… the sappiness… it’s _contagious_!” He lunged across the table to grab Nino and shake him. “Run! Save yourself from the _romance_!”

Nino just shrugged him off as he started laughing at his own joke. “Screw you, dude. I have a girl and I love her too.”

“Yeah but you don’t make a huge production of it like these two saps, you’re cool about it. Ivan’s been a lost cause for years, and Adrien probably bought a gift for every day this week.”

It was a joke but Adrien found himself confirming Kim’s words. “Yes, and for all of next week too.”

“Seriously? Dude, I was kidding.”

“I’m not. I got the idea from Mlle. Bustier yesterday. I’m going to spoil Marinette every day between now and Valentine’s Day.”

Nathanaël looked surprised and a little worried. “Does she know this?”

“I told her last night when I took her a box of her favourite chocolates.”

Ivan nodded, looking impressed. “That’s actually not a bad idea. Would you mind if I took that idea and did that with Mylène?”

Kim gasped again. “Oh my god it is contagious! Thank god you’re normal Nino.”

Adrien pretended that Kim hadn’t interrupted and nodded at Ivan. “Go ahead. Have you got any ideas for Valentine’s Day yet?”

“Some,” Ivan sighed. “I keep discarding them as not right or not enough. I want to make sure she has a better Valentine’s Day than last year without having her worry about it.”

Not even Kim thought to make a joke there.

Last Valentine’s Day had been a nightmare. A boy in their school had been akumatised because he was upset over being alone on Valentine’s Day. His power was spreading love around and making it so that no one would be alone - whether they wanted it or not, regardless of their feelings for the person they were paired with. Their class had borne the brunt of the first wave of attacking minions who wanted to shower their target with love.

Alix had been beating them off with a heavy book-bag in each hand, Kim was trying his best not to hurt the boy clinging to his ankles as he escaped, but Mylène and Ivan had been chased by four of them. They had gotten separated and while Ivan had made it safely out of the school Mylène had been forced to barricade herself into a cupboard and desperately keep in closed against their attempts to break in. She’d been terrified by loud noises, crowds, and people running near her for weeks afterwards.

It was the reason why the school was trying this new initiative. They didn’t want a third Valentine’s Day akuma.

Adrien wholly supported anything that would prevent another akuma like that. It had been one of the worst fights ever.

“Maybe we can brainstorm together?” he asked Ivan. “I’m stuck for ideas too. Between us we should be able to come up with something good for both our girls.”

Max set down his empty cup then. “And on that note we’d better be going. We’ve still got plenty of shops to hit before we meet up with the girls.”

They picked up their bags again and left. Adrien felt comforted by the fact that his bodyguard wasn’t too far behind them, he couldn’t deal with any fans today, but he quickly fell into a conversation about potential dates with Ivan. Nino was hanging back with them, leaving Kim, Max, and Nathanaël to direct the group around.

Ivan’s problem was that he couldn’t come up with a decent date idea that wouldn’t make Mylène feel wary. Dinner, dancing, going to the cinema, a picnic in the park - all of them had too many strangers around for her to feel comfortable. So far his ideas involved surprising her in the morning with her favourite flowers and chocolates and taking her to brunch at her favourite cafe, but that didn’t seem to be enough for Valentine’s Day.

Adrien wasn’t sure how to solve that one either. If it was him in that position then he would have rented out the whole cinema or restaurant. No crowds, problem solved. But that wouldn’t work for Ivan and Mylène.

Adrien’s problem was somewhat similar though. He needed a date idea that wouldn’t get him immediately recognised and have them mobbed by his fans - fans who could turn vicious against either him or Marinette since he wasn’t on the market anymore. A high end restaurant with security might be possible but Marinette wasn’t fond of that kind of attention. She’d only coped with the gala as well as she had because it was for networking.

Not that Adrien was planning for all of their dates to be between Adrien and Marinette. No. Several of them were going to be between Ladybug and Chat Noir. He couldn’t tell that to Ivan though.

Since they couldn’t decide on a suitable date they moved onto gifts. Flowers and chocolates were an absolute must, and they had both bought some jewellery for their girlfriends today, but it needed something else. Ivan was going to write Mylène another song, or if he couldn’t find the right words by Valentine’s Day then he was going to write a poem from her favourite poet in her card. Adrien liked that idea a lot and admitted that he had a lot of little trinkets for Marinette but he was struggling with what to put in the card.

Nino cleared his throat then, startling them. They had been so caught up in their talk that they’d forgotten he was right next to them. They’d been so caught up that they’d also apparently completely missed out on the last few shops and were now walking through the streets towards the park by the bakery where they were supposed to meet the girls.

He cleared his throat again. “So, you two seriously put this much thought into it? All the time?”

Ivan nodded. “Yeah, I guess. What about you and Alya?”

Nino frowned, trying to pull something from his memory and failing. “I don’t think we’ve _ever_ done anything like that…” he finally murmured. “We’ve never had a date at a restaurant, or anything like that, and the only dancing we’ve done is at class parties or on the DDR excluding the big gala. I’ve never surprised her with jewellery or written her a poem either.”

“That’s not a big deal Nino. You two are happy together.”

“Yeah but you two are so sweet on your girls and they love it. I just want to spoil Alya like that too.”

Adrien just manage to hide a sigh and shared an annoyed look with Ivan over Nino’s head. Damn Kim. He never knew when to quit with his teasing and now Nino was feeling terrible because his relationship with Alya wasn’t exactly like.

“Oh crap!”

Correction. Nino wasn’t feeling bad. Nino was _freaking out_.

“I don’t know _anything_. I don’t know if she prefers gold or silver jewellery, or what flowers she prefers, I don’t even know her favourite poet!” he groaned and buried his head in his hands and Ivan had to pull him around a lamppost. Nino didn’t even notice. “Oh god I’m an awful boyfriend. Quick, teach me your ways!”

Adrien sighed. “Nino, I-”

They froze in the entrance to the park when the girls shouted out greetings to them. They were early.

Nino whimpered. “Oh god its too late. They’re already here! They weren’t supposed to be early - why are they early!!”

He pulled away from Adrien and Ivan and set his bags on a nearby bench, rifling through them in a desperate search for a gift for Alya. It was pointless though, Alya, Marinette, and Mylène were already separating from the group, passing clothes back and forth, and exchanging goodbye hugs.

Adrien couldn’t help but smile at how happy Marinette looked. “It looks like they had a good shopping trip. I hope they went to the shop I recommended.”

“You know what they were doing?” Ivan was surprised. “Mylène wouldn’t tell me.”

“I only know because I have professional connections.” Adrien pointed to the many bags of clothing, mostly centred around Sabrina. “Chloé chose Sabrina’s wardrobe and hairstyle for her before now. The girls took her out for a full makeover for things she actually wants. I’m pretty sure Marinette will tailor them for Sabrina’s measurements.”

Ivan grinned. “Good for her. You’ve got a good one there.”

“Don’t I know it?” Adrien sighed and smiled.

Across the park, Marinette noticed her boyfriend’s smile and blushed. She suddenly knew what had been the topic of the boys’ conversations today. Mylène nudged her in the side and they shared a giggle.

Alya meanwhile was frowning at her boyfriend. “What’s spooked Nino?” Marinette couldn’t help but nod along and agree that he looked particularly wound up, while Mylène hummed her agreement. Alya frowned again then nodded. “Divide and conquer. One of us will get the answer from our guys.”

Marinette didn’t need any more encouragement and barely nodded at Alya before she was rushing down the path to Adrien. He beamed at her when he saw her running and she grinned back. He opened his arms wide and caught her, spinning her around, before pulling her into a searing kiss. God she loved him.

Much as she wanted to lose herself in his embrace, she was supposed to help Alya right now. She pulled back with reluctance and nuzzled his nose. To her right Mylène sipped into Ivan’s embrace and he kissed her forehead. But to the left...

“So, uh, yeah,” Nino forced a grin on his face and gave Alya the double finger-guns. “That hurt a bit, didn’t it Angel?”

Marinette was not alone in staring at Nino in confusion. What the heck was _that_? Did he… was Nino trying a pick-up line on Alya? A really bad one at that. And that was _before_ he had mangled it so badly. Adrien discretely facepalmed where Nino or Alya couldn’t see him and behind her she could hear Ivan give a low groan. Before she could ask, Adrien shot her a look that clearly said they would talk about this later. Judging by Mylène’s huff, Ivan had done the same to her.

Alya’s brain had finally puzzled out Nino’s cryptic remark and she burst into loud laughter. “God, babe, that was _awful_! Did he dare you to pull one of his lines?”

Ivan quickly cleared his throat. “We’ll see you guys in school tomorrow, okay?”

Marinete saw Mylène give Ivan a confused look before he brought out his puppy dog eyes. They were as effective on Mylène as Adrien’s kitten eyes were on her and Marinette wasn’t surprised when Mylène gave in. “Yeah, Ivan promised to walk me home. Buy guys!”

She also wasn’t surprised when Adrien seized the chance and tugged her towards the park gates. “Since everyone is leaving, might I steal you away for a date, my Princess?”

She melted. “You may indeed.” She smiled at him and hoped he got her unspoken message. _If you try to get out of telling me what that was I will string you up from the Tower_. Judging by his gulp, he got that message loud and clear. “I’ll catch you tomorrow, Als, okay?”

“See ya girl!”

Marinette let Adrien choose where they went. He loved exploring the city whenever he could and trying out new cafes, coffee shops, and restaurants was so entertaining with him. She wasn’t surprised that he didn’t take her to Bastien’s cafe, their usual date spot, and instead walked in the opposite direction. She also couldn’t help but notice M. Guerin trailing them at a distance and made a mental note to tell her parents to give the large bodyguard a few freebies. He more than deserved them for allowing Adrien out while still keeping him safe.

Adrien picked a decent looking cafe for them, a bit more fast-food than haute cuisine, but by the time they sat down with their food there was at least one person who had sussed out his identity. At least they were tucked away in a corner, and M. Guerin was inside with them hiding in the opposite corner with a sandwich and a newspaper.

Marinette took a critical bite of her own sandwich - he baba’s bread was miles better than this - and then set it to one side. Adrien did the same. “What got into Nino back there?”

“Kim.”

“That doesn’t surprise me but I need more details than that.”

Adrien gave her what she knew was a very brief summary of their boys day - he was obviously leaving out the fact that he had bought her a few things, she could tell - and ended with Nino’s mini freak out right before they met up. “So now Nino thinks he’s a bad boyfriend because he doesn’t show that he loves Alya like I show you I love you.”

Marinette shook her head sadly. “Leave it to Kim to wind him up like that.”

“I know,” Adrien groaned around a bite of sandwich. “I’m guessing Max is already telling him off, but I’ll have a word with him myself if he’s still like this in a few days.”

“You’ll need to have a word with Nino too,” Marinette added. She knew Alya would have quickly uncovered the truth for herself once everyone else had left the park, and she would be tackling that problem head-on in true Alya fashion right now. Nino might not be in the best state to hear her words right now though, so Adrien would have to step in and help his best friend.

“I’m planning on it.”

“Make sure you tell him that Alya loves him exactly as he is. She doesn’t like anything big or flashy, she likes things like a large coffee the morning after she stayed up late blogging, or a personalised mix tape, or having people listen to her rants about the superheroes.”

“Nino does that all the time though.”

“Exactly!” Marinette waved her remaining bite of sandwich through the air as she got on a roll. “ _That’s_ what she loves. The coffee he brings her is always her favourite from the coffee shop he has to go out of his way to go to before school, and he’s not telling her off for another late night like pretty much everyone else does. The mix tapes always have her favourite music on and never fail to inspire her. And I unfortunately know just how sexy she thinks he is when he listens to her - with how manic her family is, and how insane the twins are, she can never get a word in edgeways at home, so for Nino to listen to her is a huge deal to Alya. Plus he’s always done more elaborate gifts and romantic gestures for her birthday and for Christmas, and he’s never been shy about hugging or kissing her in public. She loves him the way he is.”

“Let’s hope Alya gets through to him then.”

“I know she will.” Marinette had the utmost faith in her best friend to tackle this issue. “Besides, if he’s really worried about stuff like flowers, and chocolates, and jewellery, you can tell him that I can help him there.”

“I thought Alya didn’t like jewellery?”

“She doesn’t. Nino will remember that when the panic disappears. He’ll probably remember that she doesn’t have a favourite flower either, and he already knows the chocolates she likes.”

Adrien took a sip of his coffee. Marinette was certain she could see a little concern on his face. “So, uh, you like all the little things as well as the big things, right?”

Marinette almost choked on her last bite of sandwich she was so shocked. Was this because she gave in to his Valentine’s plans last night? He didn’t think she just wanted him for dates and Tessier chocolates, did he? No, no, no. That wasn’t Adrien. But why then?

“Of _course_ I do!” she swore and reached across the table to take one of his hands in hers. “Adrien, I love _you_ , not your wallet. I love spending time with you whether we’re at home in front of the TV, on in a cafe, or on the rooftops. I love your hugs, and you hand kisses, and your purrs. I love when you get me something just because you thought I’d like it and not because it has a price tag, like that perfectly frosted leaf you found on patrol three weeks ago, and I love just being with you without gifts too. It’s _you_ I love.”

Wow, where was a hole in the floor when you needed one? Marinette could feel herself blushing at how forcefully she had spoken, even if every word of it was true, and it deepened when he smiled at her. He raised their joined hands to his lips and brushed a gentle kiss across her knuckles, before turning her hand over and kissing her palm. She was so thankful she was sat down already because her knees had apparently transformed themselves into jelly.

“I love you too,” he murmured between kisses. He smirked then. “Which I why I got you this.”

He reached his free hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a tiny red jewellery box and pressed it into her hand, letting go with one final kiss. She was chuckling as she brought the small box over to her. “I walked right into that one, didn’t I?”

Marinette couldn’t help but feel a sense of déjà vu as she stared down at the tiny box. The tiny _ring-shaped_ box. When he had given her the catbug necklace on Christmas Eve he had presented it to her in a similarly sized box. It had taken her breath away for a moment before she’d realised that it wouldn’t have been an actual ring. Not yet.

She knew that Adrien was her future. Adrien and Marinette, Chat Noir and Ladybug, him and her. They were inevitable, fated, already matched. There was no one else for her. She knew they would marry one day. There was no rush to get there though.

Marinette looked forward to the day he proposed to her. Probably in a few years when they were finishing their final Bac, or maybe suited up on the Tower on the anniversary of their superhero debut. He would choose a significant moment in their life to propose, but it wouldn’t be for a while yet.

Which is why it was amusing that this was the _second_ time she had received a ring box from her boyfriend.

He gestured at her to open it and she did, gasping in delight at the tiny silver heart charm inside. It was about the size of her little fingernail, gleaming silver on one side and bright ruby red on the other. It was beautiful. She did have a small charm bracelet at home somewhere but there was another item of jewellery that she owned where this little heart would look wonderful.

She reached around to the back of her neck and quickly undid the clasp of his Christmas Eve present to her, a black cat and ladybird necklace, and slid the heart onto the chain. It slid down to rest right next to the tiny kitty ears and she admired it for a moment before slipping it back on. She hadn’t taken it off since he had given it to her, save for the gala where she needed to wear something else.

“I love it!”

“And I love you.”

She blushed again. Heaven help her but she loved this flirty kitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, I just made it for the 2nd Feb. A busy weekend with the sproglet did not leave me much writing time. On to the notes. Yes, I have seen Robostus now. Markov is just the best!! I mentioned Bastien in _All I Want For Christmas_ chapter 4. He owns a cafe not too far from the school and calls Adrien by the name of a professional Adrien Agreste double to give him as much anonymity as possible when he eats there. Christophe Guerin is my headcanon name for Gorilla. The ring box and necklace are in _AIWFC_ chapter 24. And, once again, I have not yet seen all of season 2 and none of season three. Consider this an AU if it disagrees with canon.


	3. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers are one of the best ways to show your love, no matter how they’re given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not, do not, and will not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed through third party apps and websites. If you are reading this work through an app that makes money from advertisements or that asks you to pay to read, please close the app and view my work for free on the original AO3 page.

** Monday 3rd February 2020. 08.10 a.m. Dupain-Cheng home. **

Marinette was in a decidedly grumpy mood this morning.

It matched the dull weather outside, which certainly wasn't improving her mood at all. Being Ladybug had a few disadvantages where cold, wet, and dreary weather was concerned.

It had started last night when Alya had kept her up. Marinette had listened to her rant about Nino's insecurities, her creative vengeance plans for Kim, her new Ladynoir theories (which had Marinette biting her tongue not to comment on), and some updates she was pushing through on her blog while they were on the phone. It was a jumbled mish-mash of topics that had kept Marinette awake longer than she wanted.

She had wanted to go to sleep early because she had planned on waking up early. That was never easy for her, but especially not during winter, and especially not after dealing with Alya the night before.

Marinette had eventually prised herself out of her wonderfully warm bed, washed and dressed for the day, and downed a cup of coffee. She was determined to be ready for the day when Adrien arrived for breakfast.

Only he wasn't.

Marinette had just started to make two more cups of coffee, one for both of them so it would be ready for him when he showed up, when her phone chimed with a text from him.

He apologised but said he had something to do this morning and that he would see her at school.

Well, _that_ would have been nice to know before she made the effort to get up early.

She couldn't stay mad at him. Not when his message was full of sad cat emojis and love hearts and kisses. Not when he was going to get to school early to see her before class. Besides, it was the start of New York fashion week today. His father was probably demanding his attention, or having him do some press work or something. So she had shared a small breakfast with Tikki instead and they had talked about their cats.

A distinct suspicion had formed during that talk, though. Adrien couldn’t be busy with fashion week stuff. Not when Gabriel wasn’t here to oversee Adrien himself as he was wont to do. Adrien had to be busy with something else, something else that wasn’t a lesson, and something that he couldn’t tell her about.

That sneaky cat!

Tikki must have seen it on her face because she chose to hide in Marinette's hood as they left early for school. "I thought Adrien was supposed to be the curious one in your relationship, not you?"

Marinette snorted. "You mean you aren’t?"

"Nope."

Tikki hid as Marinette slipped through the bakery, hugging and kissing her parents goodbye, gratefully accepting a bag of muffins and cookies and one with a cheese tart in, before walking out past the few customers just entering.

Marinette waited until they were waiting alone at the crossing to start talking again. "Not even a little bit curious?"

She could almost _feel_ Tikki's eye roll. "Well of course I’m a little curious, but I’m not dwelling on it like you are silly."

"Even though Plagg is clearly in on it and planning something too?"

Marinette wasn't convinced of this one. It was just something she had assumed from reading between the lines of his text. Adrien was clearly planning _something_ this morning. It was why he had been so scarce on the details and gone overboard on the cute emojis. She was assuming Plagg was in on in too because the cat kwami loved interfering in things and had been unusually absent from conversation earlier. Normally Adrien was complaining about him or he was stealing Adrien's phone to join the conversation.

Honestly, it was _hilarious_.

Tikki soft gasp of realisation was drowned out by the chimes of the lights changing and Marinette started crossing the road to school. "Holy Cookies!" Tikki swore. "He _is_ planning something, isn’t he? Oh that cat!"

Marinette grinned. "So are you sure you’re not curious?"

"I, uh, well… I mean, that is… oh look there’s Alya. Bye!"

Tikki flipped the hood over herself, hiding from view, and Marinette stifled her laugh.

Sure enough, Alya was stood on the steps of the school waiting for everyone to show up. She looked _awful_. She must have only managed to get three hours sleep.

Marinette felt a bit guilty for thinking her own morning hadn't been the best. Compared to Alya hers had been great. But at least Alya's was about to improve.

Nino was walking up to her with a large to-go cup from Alya's favourite coffee shop and a fond smile on his face. He obviously knew how late she had stayed up last night. It was a mark of how tired Alya was that she didn't even notice him until the cup was in front of her face.

Marinette cooed at how cute they were. And Nino thought he wasn’t a good boyfriend? Her cooing prompted Tikki to peek out of her hood and she cooed too, before tugging Marinette’s collar in the direction of an empty bench. Marinette nodded and took a seat there. She could just as easily wait for her boyfriend here while she let her best friend have some quality time with her boyfriend. They both needed it after Kim’s unintentionally harsh teasing yesterday. He hadn’t meant it in a nasty way, but he always ended up pushing just a little too far.

Marinette watched as Alya’s face lit up, taking the coffee with a large smile and leaning up to give Nino a lingering kiss. She pointed at the cup - or rather at the red design on the cup that Marinette swore wasn’t usually on the to-go cups from that coffee shop - and then said something that had both of them giggling. Nino just wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pointed at something else on the cup and Alya elbowed him in the stomach playfully.

Tikki suddenly squeaked then. “Look, look, look!”

Marinette looked to where she was pointing. “Oh, how sweet!”

Mylène was walking up to school, arm in arm with Ivan, with a big bouquet of mixed flowers in her arms and an even bigger smile on her face. She was leaning happily into her boyfriend as she giggled away with Sabrina who had a small bunch of tulips in her hands and a grin that was almost as bright as Mylène’s.

“Ivan got Sabrina some flowers too.”

Marinette thought that was utterly sweet of him. Mylène and Sabrina lived in the same block of flats on the other side of the arrondissement and they had been walking to school together every day since Christmas. Ivan must have given her a small bunch of flowers when he presented Mylène with hers.

A set of quiet, cat-like footsteps was all the warning she got for her boyfriend’s arrival. She’d know that sound anywhere after two years of hearing it follow her on the rooftops of Paris. Marinette turned and smiled at him as he slipped onto the bench next to her, pressing a kiss to her temple in greeting. She could hear two tiny squeals from behind her and knew that Plagg had jumped into her hood to surprise Tikki.

One of his hands slipped around her waist while the other held out a single beautiful red rose and a foil-wrapped chocolate rose. Her breath caught in her throat at the sweet and very familiar gesture and she blushed at the tender kiss he placed on her cheek.

Adrien loved how pink she turned when he did things like this. It was probably his second favourite colour after her beautiful blue bell eyes. "It looks like Ivan and Nino had the same idea as me today. I hope you don't mind an unoriginal gift, my Marinette."

It took everything in him not to purr when Marinette smiled up at him and kissed him sweetly. She pulled away just enough to nuzzle his nose and a tiny purr _did_ escape him then, not that he really cared. "It's from you, my sweet kitten, you know I love it. Besides-" another quick kiss and he swore he could feel her smiling "-this is just like our night at the gala. Of course I love it."

"Not _exactly_!" Tikki piped up from Marinette's hood.

Plagg cackled. "Wait for it sweets."

Adrien saw the wheels spinning in Marinette's mind and she soon caught on to what their kwami were implying. There had been _two_ roses and _two_ chocolate roses on the night of the gala. She looked him up and down, obviously wondering where the others were, but he allowed himself to preen under her gaze anyway. She obviously came to the right conclusion about where they were hidden because she gave him a surprised look.

"You didn't?" she breathed.

"Didn't what?" Adrien smirked. "Didn't do something to show you how much I love you?"

He brushed some of her hair out of her face, trailing a finger down her pink cheek to trace along her jaw. He tilted her chin up and pulled her in for another kiss, lingering longer than before but keeping it just as sweet and meaningful. Marinette gave a happy hum and snuggled into his side.

Adrien broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "I can't tell you I didn't. Guilty as charged."

A gagging noise announced Alya and Nino's arrival and Adrien fought a sigh. He had been hoping that Nino would keep Alya occupied long enough to give Marinette her surprise. He'd been on the phone with Adrien until late, planning his apology for his moment of panic, and Adrien had been encouraging him when he needed it. Alya was smiling happily even as she teased them so he assumed the apology was as well received as he thought it would. 

"Okay, okay, enough mushy stuff you two," she teased. Her eyes fell on the roses and she laughed and held out her coffee cup. "Look, we match girl!"

The cardboard exterior of her cup was covered in all manner of colourful doodles. Adrien recognised Nino's _unique_ artistry anywhere. It was the perfect extra touch on a sweet gesture. Bright red flowers, which he assumed were roses, made up the bulk of the doodles, but there were also several musical notes, a wifi symbol, a crude set of headphones, a camera, and some Ladybug and Chat Noir symbols.

Adrien grinned at that while Marinette cooed. "It's lovely Nino," Marinette smiled up at them, having also recognised the artistry. "How romantic of you."

Nino gave a sheepish chuckle. "Yeah, yeah, get your laughs in now. I feel no shame in the fact that I was worried I wasn't showing my girl enough love. She is just that important to me."

"Smooth lines you dork." Alya teased him but still leaned up and kissed his cheek. Her smile was joyous and adrien swore he could see her eyes sparkling. It was the little things that worked for those two. Alya turned back to Adrien and Marinette then and jerked her thumb towards the main doors. "We'd better get inside before we're late."

There were only five minutes left until the bell rang. Adrien nodded eagerly and stood up, offering Marinette a hand. "Yes, let's. We should put our stuff away."

"I knew it!" Marinette let him pull her up and booped his nose. "You did do something to my locker!"

"Who me?" Adrien gave her his most innocent expression but she just snorted disbelievingly.

Nino looked surprised at that, while Alya looked intrigued. As one they reached for Adrien and Marinette and pulled them towards the school steps. _This_ was exactly why he hadn't wanted an audience while he gave Marinette her gift.

Adrien was certain that Plagg was laughing at him. Adrien was the one who insisted that they had to buy the roses this morning, so they would be fresh and bright for their ladies, but Plagg had countered that they could have bought them on Sunday and they would have been fine. He was going to get such an ' _I told you so_ ' off his smug little kwami later.

Marinette's locker looked normal when they got there. Adrien had hoped that Alya would leave them to it and assume they'd been joking. But those hopes were dashed when Alya shot him a suspicious look and reached out to open Marinette's locker because _of course_ she knew the combination.

Three gasps sounded when it opened to reveal a thin but stunningly beautiful crystal vase, holding the second rose and chocolate rose. Adrien only had eyes for Marinette though and the soft smile and tender, loving look she gave him would forever be etched in his mind.

He just prayed that Alya didn’t see the small slip of paper underneath it with a doodle of a cookie and a chunk of camembert (and how come Plagg had such good drawing skills?).

Alya whistled lowly. "Damn, sunshine, I'm impressed. Who knew you could break and enter in the name of love?"

"Where did you learn those skills, bro?"

"A gentleman never kisses and tells, Nino."

Nino snorted. "You're saying either you kissed the combo out of Marinette or you're about to kiss her and you want me gone. Which is it?"

Adrien suddenly found himself grabbed by the collar and yanked towards a blushing and smirking Marinette. He gulped. Damn but she was gorgeous like this! “Take a wild guess,” she said to Nino.

Alya snorted and took one step backwards. "We're gone, we're gone. Nobody wants to see _that_."

Marinette smirked. "You sure did before Christmas."

"Sure. Keep bringing my mistakes up." Alya rolled her eyes but couldn't quite hide her smile. "If I'd known you two were going to be like this I wouldn't have tried so hard to get you together."

Adrien scoffed. He had to right that wrong. "One, we got ourselves together thank you very much, and two, yes you would because we're your best friends and you want us to be happy and in love. Which we are."

Nino chuckled at Alya's sour expression. "Okay, you've got a point there dude. But still!"

"We're not sticking around to watch. See you two saps in class."

They had barely gone three steps before Marinette pulled him down to her and Adrien forgot all about their friends. He forgot all about the rest of the world. Everything around them faded away until all that existed for him in that wonderful moment was Marinette. His arms wound around her and pulled her closer, making her sigh happily. Best. Sound. _Ever_!

Adrien reluctantly pulled away from her, gasping for air, and wondering just how the heck he could convince her to do a repeat performance. Wow! He was very pleased to see her looking dazed and breathless too, with her bluebell eyes shining and his favourite pink flush across her cheeks. She was beautiful. He _definitely_ needed to convince her for a repeat.

"You're _purr_ -fect, kitten."

Adrien still sounded breathless when he answered her. "That title is yours, _ma Princesse_." He leaned in and kissed her nose before straightening her hair and coat. He was regretting spending this morning chasing down the roses. Yes, she loved them, but he didn't have a lot of time to spend with her today. Unless… "I've got fencing after school, and I know you have that meeting too, so could I come to yours for lunch today and then walk you home later?"

"Of course! Breakfast tomorrow?"

Adrien beamed. "Yes. Please."

“You two are going to make me lose my cheese.”

They turned to Marinette’s locker, startled, and found two amused kwamis watching them. They must have slipped out of Marinette’s hood sometime when they were distracted just then. Hopefully no one saw them. He chuckled when he noticed the chocolate rose was missing from the vase and Tikki gave them both a sheepish grin.

“Here, Tikki.” Marinette handed her the second chocolate rose and slipped the real one into the vase next to its twin. “I’ll trade you for the flower.”

“Deal!” Tikki squealed, grabbed Plagg and the chocolate rose, and disappeared into Marinette’s bag.

“Shall we, sweetheart?” Adrien offered Marinette his arm.

She grinned. “We shall, mon coeur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter today, and possibly shorter tomorrow too. The sproglet is off school with a tummy bug. He’s his normal cheeky self but that’s an automatic two-day absence from school. Thank goodness I've got an understanding driving instructor. She swapped my Monday lesson for Wednesday this week. Only two weeks to go!
> 
> Adrien gives her a real and a chocolate rose right before the gala in chapter 31 of _All I Want For Christmas_.
> 
> As always, I have not yet seen all of s2 and none of s3 so if canon disagrees with my fic then please consider this an AU.


	4. Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A present from a secret admirer is practically a Valentine’s Day tradition, but presents and little notes from non-secret admirers are just as nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not, do not, and will not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed through third party apps and websites. If you are reading this work through an app that makes money from advertisements or that asks you to pay to read, please close the app and view my work for free on the original AO3 page.

** Tuesday 4th February 2020. 08.10 a.m. Dupain-Cheng home. **

“You know, mon amour,” Adrien grumbled as he fought with the cardboard box in front of him. “When you invited me over to breakfast, I didn't think it was going to be a _working_ -breakfast.”

Marinette sighed next to him, pushing another fully assembled box to the other side of the coffee table and reaching for another flat one. She wanted nothing more than to curl up next to him on the sofa but there was just too much work to do.

“I’m sorry, kitten.”

She felt so horrifically guilty that what was supposed to be a sweet breakfast for the two of them (plus kwami, of course) had ended up being a breakfast where they shoved bites of food into their mouths between assembling the boxes. There was barely time to talk, let alone kiss or cuddle.

She wouldn’t have invited him around if she’d known he was going to end up helping her with this job, but she didn’t even know she needed this many boxes until the school council meeting yesterday afternoon. They’d debated ways in which they could implement the school’s anti-akuma Valentine’s Day policy and part of the plan they had settled on required 300 boxes. Marinette just so happened to live in a bakery that had plenty of boxes on hand and her parents had been willing to donate them to the school…

… but only _after_ their delivery of supplies on Tuesday morning. They usually arrived at 6 a.m. but the driver had got caught up with a flat tyre and hadn’t even got to the bakery until 7.30 a.m. By the time they had unloaded everything and found the flat, cardboard boxes, they would be lucky if they managed to get all 300 boxes assembled before school began.

Adrien’s presence at the bakery for breakfast solved part of that problem, and Alya volunteered herself and Nino to ferry the boxes to the school in batches which solved their delivery problem. They would just about get all 300 made and delivered before school started at 8.30 a.m.

Marinette just wished the cost of finishing this task wasn’t a nice breakfast with her boyfriend. He was far too used to having meals with someone who ignored him for work, she didn’t want to add to that.

She sighed again, and added yet another assembled box to the pile. “I really am sorry.”

“Hey.” He must have realised what she was thinking as he grabbed her hands before she could reach for another box. “Don’t fret, my love. It was sort of fun.”

Marinette snorted, remembering the way Adrien had tried to turn it into a race once he had learned how to assemble the boxes. Plagg had been cheering him on but Marinette had years of experience to back it up and could do two boxes for every one of his.

“And this really couldn’t be helped. It _has_ to be done before school.”

“I know.” Marinette grumbled. She hadn’t even been able to tell him why they needed all of these boxes. It had to be a surprise for it to work. She leaned over to kiss his cheek but he turned his head to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. She pulled back with a laugh. “I'll make it up to you later.”

Adrien used their still joined hands to pull her back for one more kiss, then two, then three, then more. When they broke for air Marinette was tempted to say to hell with the boxes. She could see that Adrien felt the same too. "You can make it up to me now if you keep doing that," he murmured. She could hear the beginnings of a purr in his voice and she was leaning in again before she realised it.

"Ahem."

Until Tikki cleared her throat that is.

Marinette giggled and flicked him in the nose. "Focus, my silly kitty! Work now, play later."

"I will certainly be holding you to that later, my Lady." Adrien pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed them sweetly. Marinette cursed the delivery driver's van for having a flat tyre this morning. "Especially at a time when there is no Nino or Alya to disturb us."

Right on cue there was the pounding of footsteps on the stairs outside.

Marinette chuckled and slipped her hands out of Adrien's, opening her bag for their kwami to hide in again. They’d been in and out of hiding all morning thanks to Alya and Nino’s comings and goings. "Speak of the devil."

The door slammed open then, revealing a laughing Alya dragging Nino behind her. He had a sly grin on his face, one hand covering his eyes and the other holding an empty bin bag.

Alya stopped in front of the coffee table and smirked. "It's safe to look now Nino," she pulled his hand from his eyes. "See, they can't always be locking lips. They need to breathe."

Marinette rolled her eyes, then shot Adrien a look that said ' _can you believe we're friends with these two_ '... Only to freeze when she saw his smirk. _That_ was one look that never boded well.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "I-"

" _Nope_!"

Alya and Nino had also recognised that look and were both now scowling at him. Adrien pouted and Marinette did her best to hide her giggle.

"Dude, save that mushy crap for when we're gone," Nino moaned. He held open the bin bag and Alya started shovelling boxes into it by the armful. "This is our last trip, right?"

"It had better be!" Alya grumbled. "I knew we were going to need a lot but actually _seeing_ them is something else."

Marinette picked up the still flat boxes and began to count them while Adrien shoved the last of the assembled boxes over to Alya. "And why is it we need 300 bakery boxes in school? 300 _empty_ boxes?

Alya dropped the last box in the bin bag with a flourish. "You can wait to find out with Nino and everyone else, Sunshine." She winked at Adrien and then blew a kiss to her disgruntled boyfriend and Marinette had to laugh. Since Nino's freak-outs they'd both been just a little more demonstrative in their relationship and it was adorable to watch. "How many boxes left girl?"

"As luck would have it we have just enough for our class."

"Perfect! We’ll deliver these to the rest of the school, and you bring those for our class. See you there!"

Nino grumbled and swung the bin bag over his shoulder. "If you won't tell me what they're for, then at least tell me the school doesn't expect us to fill them with things we've baked ourselves. I love you guys too much to give you food poisoning."

Marinette could still hear them bickering as they headed back downstairs, Alya claiming that Nino was just fishing for information while Nino was claiming that he was looking out for his girlfriend and their friends.

Adrien turned to her and winked. "So, do I get my reward for being good now?"

Marinette darted forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose, then burst out laughing at his grumpy cat face. "That will have to tide you over until later."

* * *

** Tuesday 4th February 2020. 08.30 a.m. Mlle. Bustier's classroom. **

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Mlle. Bustier approach their classroom through the windows. If one more person pestered Marinette about the boxes and why they were empty she was going to explode.

He kissed his visibly stressed girlfriend and slipped off of the bench next to her and into his own seat just as Mlle. Bustier walked through the door.

Carrying a box of art supplies?

Adrien could _feel_ the attention of everyone in the class zero in on the box. This was unusual.

Mlle. Bustier smiled at them all, completely unperturbed by their scrutiny, and set the box down on her desk. "Good morning everyone! We’re going to do something a little different this morning. I hope you’re all looking forward to it."

Kim's hand shot into the air. "Is this about the boxes?"

"The _empty_ boxes?" Alix added, scowling.

Adrien fought down the urge to hiss. Damn cat miraculous. Kim had been one of the people stressing Marinette out the most. He never knew when to quit. It came in handy for his training, but it wasn't the best trait in other areas of life. And Alix had assumed she'd been given a box of shortbread when she saw the Tom and Sabine Boulangerie-Pâtisserie box on her desk and had been very annoyed to find it empty.

Mlle. Bustier smiled patiently. "Yes, Kim, and they’re only empty until we fill them, Alix. Now, do you remember why I gave you the love hearts on Saturday?" Everyone nodded. "Excellent. The school has decided that the best way to avoid another Valentine’s akuma this year is to spread happiness and love around and put everyone in a good mood."

It was very obvious by the strain on her face and the tension in her smile that she didn’t fully believe this was going to work but she still had to do it as part of her job.

She carried on. "Now these boxes, generously donated by Marinette’s parents, are one part of the plan the school council came up with yesterday. The first part is this!"

With a flourish, Mlle. Bustier picked up a very familiar red bag decorated with snowmen.

Nino gaped. "Secret Santa? In _February_?"

Mlle. Bustier laughed and shook her head. "No, no. Not this time. For Valentine’s we’re going to do a Secret _Admirer_. Everyone chooses a name from the hat and they have to give that person a gift based on something they admire about them."

Kim frowned. "So this isn’t some sappy _romantic_ Secret Admirer then?"

"No Kim. This is about spreading positivity and happiness among your friends." Mlle. Bustier set the snowman bag back down on her desk. "Now, there are many things we admire about our friends and classmates. Their tenacity, their kindness, their intelligence, their happy attitudes. Even things like their fashion sense or how they accessorise or how they can always find a bargain when they go shopping."

The class giggled at that but they were starting to get the idea. Adrien was quite looking forward to this gift giving actually. He admired his friends and this would be a good way to show them.

Mlle. Bustier smiled at them. "Kim. To use you as an example, I know you in particular admire Max’s gaming skills and Alix’s tenacity with sports. You could get Max a game or a new controller or you could get Alix some skating equipment if you draw either of their names."

Alix snorted. "Agreste already set the gift-giving bar way higher than Kim could afford."

Adrien tried not to let the giggling bother him. He had done his best to buy and make a gift for Alix within the rules of the Secret Santa, but everything he had tried had failed. Spectacularly. In the end he'd given up and bought her the fancy and expensive skates she'd wanted.

Mlle. Bustier chuckled too. "Please bear in mind the €20 limit on gifts is still in place and you should try not to break it."

"No way!" Alix smirked. "If he’s got my name again he can _definitely_ break the limit!"

Adrien blushed as a few people agreed with Alix. Marinette chuckled and reached over her desk to tease his hair the way she did when she called him a silly kitten.

Mlle. Bustier obviously gave it up as a lost cause and moved on. "I don’t think we need to go through everyone’s likes and dislikes and allergies again so soon after our Secret Santa, do we?" Everyone shook their heads. It was still fresh in their minds. "Excellent. We'll draw our Secret Admirer names after we've seen to our boxes. They're going to be post boxes."

"They're a little small for most letters," Rose complained. She was holding her box up and examining it from all angles. The boxes were all 20cm by 20cm but only about 5cm deep. They could hold one or two regular letters at most, but certainly not one of Rose's special letters. She believed in the art of letter writing and calligraphy and loved to write to her friends.

"But they're not for regular letters, Rose. They're for small notes from your Non-Secret Admirer."

"My what?"

"That's the second part of this plan." Mlle. Bustier held up the bakery box from her desk to demonstrate. "This box will act as a post box for you to receive little notes from your friends and classmates, _handwritten_ notes so no anonymity here, with something they admire about you. When we break for our holiday at the end of the week you can take this box home with you and read all the wonderful things everyone has to say about you."

"Really?" Rose beamed and the rest if the class were nodding along and murmuring their agreements. 

Adrien was impressed. This might actually be the best anti-akuma idea the school had come up with. The promise of a special gift, spreading positivity among friends, compliments going around the school… this could actually work.

"Yes, Rose. You can write messages of admiration to anyone you want. As many times as you want! But I saved the best news for last?"

Everyone leaned forward, hanging on Mlle. Bustier's words with bated breath.

"We won't be having our lesson on Chrétien de Troyes this morning. Instead, we'll be decorating our boxes!"

The cheering was deafening.

* * *

** Tuesday 4th February 2020. 4.40 p.m. Collège Françoise-Dupont locker room. **

Marinette was grabbing her things from her locker, having already seen Adrien off to his fencing class with a kiss, ready to head home after one of the most enjoyable days in school she'd had in a long time.

Everyone was eager to get involved in this Secret and Non-Secret Admirer initiative and the mood of the school was joyous. She really hoped it would carry on. There was no way Hawkmoth wouldn't try to akumatise someone on Valentine's Day but if this plan worked then it wouldn't come from Collège Françoise-Dupont again.

Her class had thrown themselves into it with gusto once they’d decorated the boxes and drawn their Secret Admirer name. Rose had been stuffing handfuls of pink notes into everyone's boxes all day, Juleka had written her fair share, and Marinette had seen Nathanaël doodle sweet caricatures of his friends and slip them into the post boxes.

Alix had rather predictably turned it into a competition with what seemed like a criticism but was actually a compliment.

"I really admire this in you, Kim." Alix had said while writing it down. "You're such a good loser."

" _Hey_!"

"I mean it. You get a little disheartened but you learn from it and pick yourself back up and try again and you always do better."

"Oh, that… that's actually pretty nice, short-stack."

"Pfft, I'd like to see you do better."

That had been exactly the wrong thing to say. Kim had spent the entire day trying to come up with the best compliment and note of admiration - with mixed results. It had been hilarious though. And it had got _everyone_ involved in the challenge.

Unluckily for Marinette she’d had a ringside seat to Alya and Nino’s _private_ one upmanship.

Nino had started it. “I admire your tenacity, Alya.”

“And I admire your enthusiasm.”

Nino was also the first one to push it past a simple compliment. “Oh, I know you do. I admire that in you too.”

“Well, I admire that sexy laugh of yours.”

“I admire your hot body.”

“Thanks, I admire it too!”

“ _Babe_!”

“Seriously?” Adrien had laughed at them. “And you call us bad?”

Nino flicked a paper ball at him. “Shut up dude, you know you are. Don’t think I don’t see all those love notes you’re writing to Marinette!”

It really had been one of the most funny and enjoyable days in school in a _long_ time. Even if there was a Valentine’s akuma in school she would count this idea as a success just because of how happy everyone was.

“Great idea, girl!” Alya pounced from behind and caught her up in a hug. “I can’t believe how happy everyone is.” Marinette turned around and hugged Alya properly, waving at Mylène, Rose, and Juleka who had wandered over too. Alya beckoned them closer with a grin. “Do you know what else I can’t believe? How good the boys are at this romantic stuff.”

Rose giggled. “They have been pretty sweet these past few days.”

“And we know who to blame for that, don’t we Marinette?” Mylène teased.

Marinette huffed out a sigh and closed her locker. “I didn’t give him this idea, or tell him to tell Ivan and Nino,” she groaned. Rose and Juleka gave her intrigued looks and she gave in. “Adrien is going to spoil me until Valentine’s Day. He got the idea from the love hearts on Saturday, then told Nino and Ivan on Sunday.”

Rose squealed and placed her hands on her heart. “That is just so _romantic_!”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, it’s sweet, but you’re missing the point! _They’re outdoing us_!”

“Sure _Alix_ ,” Marinette teased.

“Mock me if you will, but I… I don’t want Nino to feel like that again. I want to spoil him a bit too.”

“Me too,” Mylène admitted. “Ivan has been so sweet. I was thinking of treating him to lunch tomorrow.”

“Yes, great, that’s where we’ll start!” Alya beamed. “Hey, M, can I come back with you and get some baking done?”

Marinette had a feeling she knew what Alya was getting at… and she liked that idea. “Yes! If we hurry then we can get everything sorted before Adrien finishes fencing and comes over for dinner.”

“Then let the love war commence!” Alya shrieked and earned herself a few strange looks from the locker room.

“Only you could call love a war Alya.”

“You mean you’re not feeling at all competitive about this Mlle. UMS III champion?”

Marinette blushed as the other girls giggled. She might be feeling a tiny little, ever so slight pang of competitiveness over this. “Okay, okay, fine, we’ll call it the love war.”

“Great. Let’s go!”

Marinette just about managed to squeak out a goodbye to the other girls as Alya pounced and dragged her out of the school. Mylène and Rose were laughing but she couldn’t help but notice the thoughtful look on Juleka’s face as she stared down at her girlfriend. She had a feeling Juleka was going to join in with the love war this week.

“Wait a minute Alya!” Marinette pulled her arm free and grabbed for her phone. “I just need to send a text to M. Guerin.”

“Who?”

“Gorilla.”

“Oh yeah. I keep forgetting he has a name. Why do you need to text him?”

“I’ve got a few plans for tomorrow, but I don’t want to interfere with any security measures he has in place.” Marinette finished the text and hit send. She got a positive reply within a minute and squealed. “Perfect! Okay, _now_ we can go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if this chapter will upload properly. I'm praying that it does but it appears my wifi is down. I'll get on the phone to sort it out tomorrow but until it's fixed future chapters might be delayed. Yay.
> 
> I don't know how many students are actually at Collège Françoise-Dupont since they’re never really shown on the show but I took a good guess. Maximum of 16 to a class and at least 17 classes then round it up and you get 300. Done.
> 
> Adrien's gift giving attempts are in multiple _All I Want For Christmas_ chapters. Secret Santa assigned in chapter 2, he chooses a gift for Alix in chapter 11, it falls through in chapter 15, he gets another idea that also fails in chapter 18, and they exchange Secret Santa presents in chapter 21.
> 
> Christophe Guerin is my headcanon name for Gorilla. I have no idea if he actually had one in the show because I’m still catching up. I’ve not seen all of season 2 and none of season 3 so consider this an AU if things aren’t canon-complicit.
> 
> Thank you everyone who asked about the sproglet. He's doing better, it only really hit him Sunday night/Monday morning, but he's looking forward to going back to school tomorrow. And so am I.


	5. Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearts are everywhere and full of love.

** Wednesday 5th February 2020. 07.40 a.m. Dupain-Cheng home. **

Adrien knocked on the door and waited for Marinette to let him in.

Tom and Sabine had been busy with baking and serving customers but they had greeted him warmly and waved him straight on up. They were always so happy to see him and so welcoming, he adored the lunches and dinners he’d had with them this week. Adrien wished he could spend more time with Marinette and her family but he knew he only had until his father returned late on Friday. Gabriel’s last line was showing today and it wouldn’t take long to wrap things up.

He had tomorrow and Friday to spend with Marinette and he was determined to make the most of it. Especially since he would undoubtedly be heavily scheduled for the whole of next week, probably including Valentine’s Day too. Adrien knew he would be arguing about that with Nathalie until the 14th and it would still only earn him an hour or two with his girlfriend on Valentine’s Day.

All of those morose thoughts fled from his mind when Marinette opened the door. Adrien was pretty sure his jaw ended up on the floor somewhere but he was too captivated by his beautiful girlfriend to care.

Marinette was wearing a soft knit dress that wrapped carefully around her figure and ended just above her knees in a bright Ladybug red. Underneath was a pair of warm leggings that ended in pink fuzzy socks he just knew she would be covering with a pair of boots when they left.

It was the dress that had him captivated though. He’d seen it for the first time on their first date of the New Year and been a blushing and stuttering mess for their whole date. She’d worn it again a week later. The second time she had _definitely_ been trying to kill him with that dress because she had embellished it in that week to include several small black roses around a shoulder and along the hemline. She’d added _Ladybug spots_.

Adrien gulped when he looked at the roses, the subtle similarity to her super-suit making him weak in the knees, but then his heart stopped when he saw that she’d added a tiny black cat silhouette to the roses near her left knee. Ladybug and Chat Noir. It was _Ladybug and Chat Noir_.

Adrien only dimly realised that her home smelled like an absolutely divine breakfast. He was too caught up in the smiling vision before him. She had dressed up just for breakfast with him.

She smiled softly up at him, a hint of pink on her cheeks from his very obvious perusal of her outfit. “Good morning, mon amour.”

She stood to one side and he walked in dazedly, freezing in his tracks when he heard a tiny jingle and saw a glint of gold around her collarbones. With her hair loose around her shoulders, and a scattering of Ladybug-spot roses on her knit dress, he’d missed the black ribbon necklace she was wearing about her neck. The black ribbon that held a tiny gold bell on the end of it.

Adrien couldn’t help himself.

He shut the door softly behind him and reached for her, pulling her in by her waist. Marinette moved all to willingly into his arms, her head already tilted up to welcome his kiss. He slipped one hand slowly up her back, trailing up and over her shoulders and making her sigh happily, before combing his fingers through her loose hair and tilting her head further to one side and deepening the kiss.

Adrien backed her into the wall and groaned when he heard the bell around her neck jingle. His purr revved up and burst from him as she slipped her hands into his hair, her fingernails immediately going for those spots that had him seeing stars. God he loved her.

She pulled back first, resting her head back against the wall and panting heavily. The arch of her neck invited him in and Adrien nuzzled into her throat, pressing a gentle kiss there just to hear her giggle.

“It’s a good morning now,” he murmured breathlessly into her skin.

“ _Adrien_!”

He laughed and kissed her nose before pulling back to admire her wonderful outfit, fuzzy socks included. “You, my princess, look absolutely radiant. What did I do to deserve this?”

Marinette smiled at him and booped his nose. “You’re you. Now come on, breakfast is waiting.”

Adrien let her pull him around the corner to the kitchen table and he gasped in delighted amazement at the feast set out and waiting there.

It was beautiful!

Two plates were next to each other on the table, piled high with croissants, delicious looking fruit and berries, and breakfast muffins - his favourite treat for breakfast that he only ever got when Gabriel was out of the country. A steaming mug of coffee and a champagne flute full of orange juice sat next to each plate. A small tray of butter and jams was set between them and there was a set of cutlery wrapped in a bright red paper napkin by their plates.

Beyond the beautiful breakfast setting was an extra large bakery box, twice the size of the ones he had helped to assemble yesterday, covered in drawings of hearts of all shapes and sizes. The lid read ‘ _Sweet hearts for my sweetheart_ ’ and when he opened it up he saw every variety of sweet pastry and dessert heart that he could ever have imagined.

Heart shaped red velvet chocolate chip cookies, delicate little shortbread hearts iced in pinks and reds, some yummy-looking cake pop hearts dipped in white chocolate and stripes of pink icing, heart jam sandwich biscuits with buttercream, chocolate as raspberry heart palmiers, a scattering of the love heart sweets that had given him his romancing plans in the first place, and pride of place was a diving looking heart shaped single-serving of white chocolate and red berry cheesecake topped with a strawberry rose bouquet.

Adrien didn’t even realise his mouth had fallen open until two giggles echoed around him and Marinette gently slipped a hand under his chin to close his mouth.

He searched for Tikki, the source of the second giggle, and found her waiting sort-of-patiently on the other side of the dining table next to a place of heart-shaped cheese palmiers. Adrien immediately pulled Plagg out of the pocket of his school bag.

Plagg looked at the table set-up with bland disinterest until he caught sight of a smiling Tikki. He let out a whoop and somersaulted through the air and tackled Tikki into the palmiers. “Tikki, my sweet sugar cookie, my delightful strawberry crêpe, how kind you are to this old cat!”

Tikki giggled and kissed one of his ears. “You deserve it, you mushy, loveable wheel of brie!”

Adrien snorted. Such a gluttonous kwami. He turned to Marinette, feeling a sudden rush of love for his wonderful girlfriend. She was too good for him. “You two didn’t need to go to all of this trouble for us cats.”

“Speak for yourself!”

“ _Plagg_!”

Marinette giggled. “He’s not wrong, you know,” she teased. She leaned into him and slipped an arm around his waist, sinking into him with a happy hum when she felt his low purr. He hadn’t been able to shut it off since he’d walked into her home but at least the volume had decreased. He just hoped it stopped before they went to school. Adrien held her back tightly and smiled when she looked up at him, a sweet look filled with love and warmth. “You absolutely do deserve this, my darling kitten.”

“But, I-” Adrien found himself cut him off with a kiss and, yep, right on cue, the purr escaped him again. Guess he’d just have to reveal himself to the whole class because there was no way this was stopping before school. Not with how happy she was making him. Not with how much he loved her.

Marinette’s face was pink when she pulled back. “I know, I know. You want to spoil me. But I want to spoil you too, Adrien. I love you as much as you love me and I want to show you and spoil you and treat you just as much as you do.”

“Marinette, my Lady, I…” he trailed off, too happy for words.

Adrien could feel his face flame and his purr roar. He felt so happy that he feared he would burst. How could one girl, one perfect and wonderful and amazing girl, possibly be so amazing? Whatever he had done to find her in his life he hoped he kept doing because he never wanted to let her go. He never would if he had anything to say about it.

Unable to speak due to the intensity of his happiness and his love, Adrien simply pulled out her chair for her. Marinette took her seat with a kiss as thanks and tapped on his seat, inviting him to join her.

It was the most wonderful breakfast he had ever had. He started with the cheesecake - what his father, Nathalie, and his dietician didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him - and insisted on feeding some of the strawberry roses to Marinette and stealing kisses between bites. The croissants were perfect as usual and the berry muffin was a delicious treat. He ate until he was full and then he had just a few bites more.

The sweet hearts stayed in their box, save for the quickly-devoured cheesecake, and he promised himself he would keep them in his bag and snack on them throughout the day. He helped her clear the table and stack the dishwasher before getting their coats and bags for school. Marinette had just finished a larger version of her tiny pink bag that would be more comfortable for both of their kwami and she slipped on pocket handwarmer in there so they stayed warm.

Adrien wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her to school then. They stopped every so often to share a few kisses or to say hello to their friends.

Ivan and Mylène were cuddled up on a bench together, finishing off a crepe breakfast. Mylène giggled and kissed a spot of chocolate off Ivan’s cheek and he blushed brighter than the strawberries she was eating. They bumped into Rose and Juleka next, and Rose was eagerly showing off the brand new travel mug and lunch box that Juleka had given her this morning, filled with coffee and breakfast. It was pastel pink with hot pink hearts on it and so perfectly suited to Rose. Marinette gave Juleka a big thumbs up when Rose was distracted.

Alya and Nino were already in the classroom when they got there, but Alya was sat in Adrien’s seat and blatantly refusing to move. She shot the two of them a wink and pointed and the desk behind her. Adrien eagerly sat down and pulled Marinette down with him, getting as close to her as he could on the bench and letting her feel the purr that was still faintly going. She gave a happy hum and leaned up to kiss him.

Alya pulled a face at them. Nino just chuckled and carried on eating his heart shaped cookies. Adrien could tell that these weren’t bakery standard cookies with one glance - the hearts weren’t uniform, the chocolate chips were clumped together, and they were slightly overdone on one side. He assumed that Alya had made them and he was glad that Nino and Alya were dealing with his little freakout so well.

This was a great day for everyone.

* * *

** Wednesday 5th February 2020. 12.15 p.m. Collège Françoise-Dupont. **

The four couples in the class all had wonderful lunch date plans and the girls had eagerly shared the details with each other to see how they were progressing in the love war.

Ivan and Mylène disappeared to the park for a picnic almost as soon as the bell had rung to end the short school day. They had blankets and heat patches to fend off the early February chill but Marinette made them promise that they would go home once they started getting too cold. Rose and Juleka slipped to the bakery for a few sweet treats to take to Rose’s home for their study-date lunch. They had a small science test at the end of the week and Juleka needed some help memorising the equations. Alya took Nino back to her house to cook for him - and Marinette cut Alya off but she could add anything else to that statement.

Honestly, they complained about her and Adrien?

Adrien was under the impression that he was having a nice lunch with her and then spending the rest of the day watching films… which they were, but she had a special surprise planned for him for lunch.

“Wha-?”

Marinette giggled at the shock on his face when he saw his bodyguard’s car parked outside the school. He hadn’t been expecting to see him until it was time to be picked up from her house later on, but their lunch date was a bit of a walk away. Yesterday, when she had sent M. Guérin a text asking permission to take Adrien out, he had agreed providing he could be close at hand should Adrien encounter any trouble. He was waiting to escort them through the streets.

“Come on, my love,” she tugged on his arm then waved goodbye to M. Guérin. “Our date is this way!”

“You really are spoiling me today,” he grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She slipped her around his waist and snuggled into his warmth as they walked along.

There was no particular need to rush to lunch today so she set a nice and casual pace for their walk. It was a pleasant enough February day, grey skies but still fairly bright, no rain, and only a hint of a chill in the air. Why not enjoy it while they could? He immediately fell into step with her.

Marinette saw him catch sight of M. Guérin’s car once, and then twice, and when he caught sight of it for a third time his face lit up and he chuckled. “You’re quite a sneaky one, my Marinette.”

“Anything to get a date with you, mon coeur.” Marinette smiled up at him and rested her head on his shoulder. “And when we’re done with this, we’ve still got a home cinema date back at mine.”

“I absolutely do not deserve you.”

“I absolutely disagree!” Marinette reached up and booped his nose then tugged him forward. “Now come on, kitty, I’m hungry.”

Adrien fell into step with her. They walked along the mostly empty streets, enjoying the calm day despite the grey skies and cool breeze, content to just be with each other. Marinette set the pace and he was happy to follow along until they arrived at a familiar street. “Wait, we’re going to Bastien’s?”

“Yeah.” Marinette’s smile dimmed a little. This was the only part of their day together that she’d been uncertain about. “I know we go there all the time, but I-”

Adrien chuckled, interrupting her rambling before it really started. The arm around her shoulders tightened and pulled her closer so he could drop a kiss onto her temple. “Just when I was thinking this day couldn’t get any more perfect, you surprise me with this. I get a wonderful date with you, a whole day really, with no fans to bother us. You’re amazing.”

Marinette blushed. “You’re just as wonderful.”

They reached the cafe and Adrien pushed the door open for them, waving her forward with a wink. Marinette’s blush deepened. Who knew chivalry could be so hot? Or maybe it was just because her boyfriend was a devastatingly handsome model who looked attractive no matter what?

Marinette decided to go with _both_.

The cafe had been decorated to reflect the upcoming day of love, with fresh flowers on every table, pink and cream tablecloths, and red heart-shaped tealight candles everywhere. It was tastefully done and looked great.

Bastien looked up when the door opened and grinned at them, waving them in. He grabbed two menus and walked towards them. "Hello again Aubin, Mélanie," he smiled and directed them to their favourite corner booth. "Good to see you two back again."

Marinette shot a questioning look to Adrien but he looked as confused as she did. She knew Bastien never called Adrien by his real name to keep him from being mobbed by fans, something that made this their go-to cafe for dates, but he usually called them Ambrose and Marie.

Bastien chuckled lowly and subtly tipped his head towards the front of the cafe in answer.

Marinette sat down on one side of the booth and set her kwami bag between her and Adrien, and took the menu that Bastien offered. He shifted position in the act of getting his own and notebook out just enough so that they could see the table he had indicated…

...and Marinette’s jaw dropped.

"I-is that…?"

Bastien grinned and winked at them. "Is that 'Adrien Agreste' you say? Why yes."

That must be the real Ambrose. The best non-professional Adrien Agreste look alike in the city.

Marinette could see why he had that title. He was extraordinarily similar in looks and build to her boyfriend.

She knew better though. Ambrose might look alike to Adrien, though his face was sharper and thinner than Adrien’s, his hair was a few shade off and clearly dyed, and he was about 2cm shorter than Adrien, but the giveaway was in his body language. She knew her partner very well after all this time fighting together. She could read him like a book and knew his mannerisms and habits better than her own. Ambrose was good but he was no Adrien. Marinette was positive she would have known that even before she knew that Adrien was her beloved kitty.

Adrien would certainly never behave like _that_. Ambrose was talking about fashion and modelling from what she could make out of the conversation, but he was particularly self-absorbed, frequently interrupting the small group of girls hanging off his every word, only paying attention to the prettiest two, and not even offering to buy the coffee and cakes they kept ordering.

Yep. Passable imitation in looks, nowhere close in attitude.

“So what will it be today?” Bastien asked.

They both ordered soup and a sandwich, something light yet filling, and something they could follow with copious amounts of snacks once they got back home and started their film-marathon. Bastien promised to have it back to them as soon as possible and left them to their date.

Adrien's phone chimed with a text then and he glanced at it. He burst out laughing and slipped it across the table to Marinette. "Guess this place wasn't as secret as I thought."

 **[The Man. 5-Feb, 12.27]:** _If the double causes issues let me know. I'm next door._

She couldn't help but giggle too, both at Adrien's nickname for his bodyguard and at the fact that M. Guérin knew exactly where they were and probably had done all along. She hadn't told him where they were going when she had asked his permission to take Adrien out today, just given him a general area, but he was clearly too good at his job.

"I suppose you couldn't have kept this from him forever."

"True," Adrien nodded. He was still looking at his phone, lost in thought for a moment, before silencing and pocketing it. "I knew he came here sometimes-" he tipped his head towards Ambrose "-that's why I chose to come here initially. I figured people would mistake me for him." He smirked and she giggled. "But in over three years of coming here I’ve never once bumped into him."

Marinette felt her heart skip a beat. He sounded so downbeat and annoyed about Ambrose's presence here. Almost dejected. Maybe she should have chosen somewhere else to go for their date. "I’m sorry, minou," Marinette reached out and covered his hand with hers. "Do you want to go back home now? Bastien wouldn’t mind giving us our food to go."

"No, no, no." Adrien pulled her hand up and kissed it, winking at her as he did. "I wouldn’t give up our date for anything, my love. No, I'm just disappointed to find out he’s one of _those_ doubles. _Especially_ as I've probably been confused for him in here before."

" _Those_?"

"There are a few doubles and impersonators out there who pretend they're actually me, they're not just playing a part, and they do it to get free stuff. Like he's getting from those _fans_ over there. Nathalie brings the legal team down on them hard if they go too far, so most of them just stick to scamming lunches out of people." Adrien scowled over at Ambrise's table, noticing Bastien dropping off yet another assortment of cakes. "It’s such a waste of money."

Plagg poked his head out of the kwami bag and snorted. "Yeah they could be spending it on the real deal over here."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "No Plagg, I wouldn't take it."

"But think of the cheese!"

"Not everything is about cheese, you know."

Plagg gasped, his eyes going unnaturally wide, a tiny paw over his mouth. " _Blasphemer_!" Plagg pointed an accusatory claw at Adrien and hissed. "How dare you! Apologise to my camembert right _now_."

" _No_!"

"I see how it is." Plagg snarled, his tiny tail lashing around furiously. "It's so clear now, you're a _cheese-hater_! That's why you wouldn't let me wish for unlimited camembert on the New Years Wishing Tree."

"You get unlimited camembert anyway or did you not notice all the money I spend on you?"

Plagg stuck his nose in the air. "Yeah but that isn't _truly_ unlimited, now is it?"

Tikki popped up next to him and grabbed him by the whiskers. "Shut up, cheese head!" she hissed and dragged him back into the bag with her.

Bastien returned with their food then and distracted them from their talks about cheese and Ambrose. Marinette would be forever thankful to Plagg for cheering him up with that silly argument even when someone was approaching the table. Adrien wasn’t as morose as before.

She deliberately steered their conversation onto the topic of films for their afternoon together. They debated the merits of different genres for the perfect sofa-date at home while they stripped the cheese from their sandwiches and slipped it into her kawmi-bag, along with the two cookies they almost always ordered when they came here. Tikki deemed Bastien’s cookies to be _adequate enough_ when compared to the ones from the Tom and Sabine Boulangerie-Pâtisserie. High praise indeed.

Adrien excused himself at the end of the meal to go and wash his hand while Marinette was distracted by refereeing the squabble that had erupted in her bag when a cookie crumb fell onto Plagg’s cheese. It really was a wonder how the kwami hadn’t been accidentally discovered yet with how boisterous they were.

Marinette managed to get them to shut up by promising to go to the fromagerie on their way home. Adrien returned just then and shot a questioning glance at the bag to which she just rolled her eyes. Kwamis!

“Ready to go now, Princess?”

She nodded. “I just need to pay.”

“Already done.”

" _Adrien_!"

"What?"

Marinette barely resisted the urge to stamp her foot at his completely unrepentant grin. "You weren’t supposed to pay! _I_ was treating _you_!"

"Any day with you by my side is a treat, my princess."

She slapped her hands to her blushing cheeks with a near-silent squeal. Damn that cat! "Oh my gosh can you _not_!"

"Sorry, lovebug, but I’m too far gone over you," adrien said, sounding anything _but_ sorry.

Marinette was decidedly unimpressed. "I swear I’ll get you for that if you do it again."

His answering smirk was far more Chat Noir than Adrien Agreste. "You’re really not giving me any incentive to stop _at all_."

" _Adrien_!"

He chuckled as he helped her into her coat and once they were dressed for the weather and their kwami were safe and warm, he offered her his arm to leave. It was probably a good thing she loved this annoying cat of hers if he was going to carry on with stunts like this.

They headed towards the bakery but, after a whine from Plagg, Marinette remembered her promise and they detoured a few streets over to the Beauvais fromagerie. She could see M. Guérin’s car following them and felt a bit guilty that she hadn’t sent him a text telling him about their change of route.

It took no time at all to buy two of the smelliest wheels of camembert they had - though she was a bit concerned with how the owner kept looking at Adrien in a sort of confused recognition, like he knew him as a customer but didn’t - and they slipped out of the shop and into a deserted side street.

“Here Tikki.”

Tikki zipped out of the bag, balanced both wheels on her head, and called Plagg out to her. “I’m sorry one of my cookie crumbs fell on your cheese,” she sighed and held both wheels out to her other half. "For you, my manic cheese fiend."

Plagg sniffled, wiping at an imaginary tear with a delicate claw. "Tikki, my sweet crème brûlée, I don't know what to say, this is so beautiful!" He grabbed both cheeses and held them close.

Marinette just sighed and resigned herself to having camembert crumbs stinking up her bag for the next week, no matter how much she tried to clean it. Making a mental note to design some removable and washable linings for her kwami bags, she held it open for the two of them. "Just try not to get it everywhere ok?"

Tikki giggled and pulled Plagg into the bag with her. He was still cradling the wheels of camembert like they were precious newborns even as Tikki yanked him in by the tail. "You really don't need to worry about that Marinette." Tikki promised and snapped the bag shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bastien and Ambrose were first mentioned in All I Want For Christmas chapter 4. Adrien thought that Gorilla didn’t know about that little cafe, but Gorilla knows everything where Adrien’s safety is concerned. The New Year's Wishing Tree was in chapter 30. Anton Beauvais is the name of the owner of the fromagerie in the 21st arrondissement in my fic Just Another Day in Paris, chapter 17. Adrien shops there for Plagg, usually heavily disguised so as not to draw attention to the fact that a model is buying excessive quantities of smelly cheese. Anton assumes his mystery customer is Chat Noir and so is very confused to see Adrien Agreste in his shop in this chapter.
> 
> I’m still having wifi issues and I now also have a headache from dealing with them over the phone today to get it sorted. Fun times. The router is old and worn and needs replacing so they’re sending out another one. 5-10 working days for delivery. Oh joy. Be aware that chapters may be delayed, but I’ll do my best to keep posting daily.


	6. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like half of Paris has a crush on Adrien Agreste. Including Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not, do not, and will not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed through third party apps and websites. If you are reading this work through an app that makes money from advertisements or that asks you to pay to read, please close the app and view my work for free on the original AO3 page.

** Thursday 6th February 2020. 10.45 a.m. Collège Françoise-Dupont. **

As soon as the bell rang to signal the start of morning récré, Adrien pulled his phone out of his pocket. He waved a few goodbyes to his friends as they left the classroom around him but didn’t look away from the screen. Not even when Marinette slipped into the seat next to him, though he did wrap his arm around her.

It had buzzed twice in the middle of morning lessons and he was eager to check it. Pretty much everyone who would normally text him was in class with him which only left the adults in his life. His father and Nathalie were still in New York, he hoped, Gorilla would only text if there was a security issue, which he really didn’t want, and he’d given Tom and Sabine his number when he and Marinette had started dating, but he didn’t see it being from either of them while they were working.

He was dreading seeing who it was from. It would be a nightmare if it was from Nathalie, saying that they had returned to Paris earlier than planned and that he was to be home for lunch as usual. He had plans to spoil his girlfriend for lunch and didn’t want anything to interfere with them.

Adrien peeked at the sender and his heart soared when he saw it was from his bodyguard…

...then plummeted when he read the texts.

 **[The Man. 6-Feb. 09.32]:** _There have been some fans and media lingering around this morning. Your lunch plans might need to be altered if this carries on._

 **[The Man. 6-Feb. 10.07]:** _Sorry Adrien but they’re too persistent. You can have lunch at school or try and get to the bakery. I’ll be stationed outside the school for most of the day if you need anything._

Adrien sighed and shifted the phone so Marinette could see it.

Sometimes he really hated being a model. It had been fun when he’d modelled with his mother, and even now it could still be fun sometimes, but the majority of the time it was more trouble that it was worth. He couldn’t do _anything_ that a normal teen could do without running it through several security checks. Even his boys day out a few days ago had way more security measures that an average teen’s day out - though Kim had been a surprisingly good bodyguard. Who knew?

“We had lunch plans?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah, _had_.” He grumbled. “I’m sorry, mon coeur. I wanted to surprise you with a-” A startled purr escaped him when she interrupted him with a kiss. “Wha-?”

She giggled and nuzzled against his nose. “Silly kitten. You know we have a third option for lunch?” Marinette traced his ring and flicked at her earrings for emphasis.

Adrien grinned. “So can I still surprise you then?”

“I don’t know, can you?”

He laughed and pulled her to him for another kiss. “I just need to text Gorilla back and ask for a few things.”

“Then why don’t I take Plagg and get him some camembert from my locker?”

A muffled cheer sounded from Adrien’s jacket then, with a bit of wriggling, a very happy cat kwami emerged and zipped into Marinette’s open bag. Tikki’s peal of laughter could just be heard through the thick fabric.

“The sounds _purr_ -fect, my Marinette. I’ll make sure I get some kwami food for our lunch too.”

That got two happy cheers from her bag and Marinette shook her head with a wry grin and stood up to leave. He gave her one more kiss goodbye, then blew three more after her as she left the room, before picking up his phone again to text his bodyguard. He just needed to tweak his plans a little, and maybe ask the Gorilla to get him a few extra things, but he could still give his Princess a wonderful lunchtime date… even if they had to put their supersuits on to do it.

Damn all those fans thinking they loved him because they had a celebrity crush on him.

Two texts later, one very long and specific list of requirements and one affirmative but confused reply, Adrien was hurrying out of the classroom to find his girlfriend and their friends for what was left of their morning break. She was sat on their favourite bench with about half of their class and he hurried towards them.

“Hey love,” he leaned over the bench and kissed her cheek, leaving his arms wrapped around her shoulders. “Hey guys.”

“Dude that is so unfair!” Kim groused.

“What is?”

Nino rolled his eyes. “Marinette just told us you had to cancel your lunch date because of the fans. That’s not on.”

“I’ll fight them for you if you want?” Alix offered, looking unnervingly eager for a good brawl. “I said I’d fight the world for you two and you know I meant it. A few media clowns would be _no problem_ at all.”

“Simmer down girl,” Alya laughed, shaking her head in fond amusement at Alix’s antics. “You two can join Nino and me at his place if you want? He’s treating me to a gourmet frozen pizza meal and a film.”

Everyone chuckled at Nino’s exaggerated wounded expression but even he laughed. A frozen pizza was pretty much the extent of his cooking abilities despite multiple attempts to learn over the years.

“Or you could join me and Juleka?” Rose offered eagerly. “We’re studying for tomorrow’s test at my house. I’m sure Mylène and Ivan would invite you on their lunch date too if you wanted to ask them?”

Marinette twisted in her seat and looked up at him, leaving the decision in his hands. He grinned at her. “Thanks guys but we’ll stay here. My bodyguard is dropping some things off for us so we can still sort of have the lunch date I planned.”

“If you’re sure?”

Adrien nodded and everyone dropped the subject. He had no words to describe just how happy his friendships made him. The fact that they were all willing to fight the world for him never ceased to amaze him. Conversation drifted onto the newly released expansion pack for UMS III and Adrien let himself listen and soak up the warmth of their companionship.

* * *

** Thursday 6th February 2020. 12.20 p.m. The rooftops of Paris. **

Ladybug was doing a rare lunchtime patrol of the city, swinging from roof to roof, trusting her yoyo and her magical supersuit to carry her around effortlessly. She always adored the view from above the city but it was only really on patrols that she could fully appreciate the beauty of her home and the perspective that only she and Chat Noir ever got to see.

And, speaking of Chat Noir, why hadn’t he contacted her yet?

They had waved goodbye to their friends when the bell rang for lunch, and waited inside the school for Gorilla to deliver the things that Adrien had requested from him. He had been punctual as always and dropped off a large cool box and a large canvas bag that was surprisingly light weight for being stuffed to bursting. He had left them with a bemused look and a caution that they should be careful and they had immediately slipped to the roof to transform.

Chat had taken the cool box and the bag before she could reach for one and insisted that he go on alone.

“Trust me on this, my Lady, you’ll love this surprise.”

He had disappeared with a wink and a kiss to her cheek, leaving her to wander the city aimlessly while pretending to patrol and doing her best to stamp down on her curiosity.

What could he _possibly_ be doing?

As if responding to her thoughts, her yoyo beeped then and she stopped on the most convenient rooftop to check what it said. She was praying that it wasn’t an akuma. Not today.

It wasn’t.

It was the message from Chat that she had been waiting for, finally. No words, just a coordinate, and her yoyo locked into it automatically. He was only about two miles away from where she was now luckily.

She got there in less than two minute and was surprised to see her partner stood alone on the roof, no sign of the cool box or the mysteriously full bag, and only his teasing smirk to let her know this was completely intentional.

“Chaton?”

“My Lady,” he bowed deeply to her, brushing a kiss to her knuckles, then straightening up and handing her a beautiful red rose with a flourish. Where had he been hiding that? “A _purr_ -leasure as always to have you with me.”

She rolled her eyes. “I believe you have something for me, Chat Noir.”

“The rose wasn’t enough?”

“Chaton!”

He laughed and pulled on their still joined hands, tugging her into his arms. “What about me? Am I enough?”

Well there was only one answer to give to that, wasn’t there?

Ladybug grabbed Chat’s bell and pulled him down to her, locking their lips together, and kissing him fiercely. She startled a meow out of him before his brain caught up with what was happening and he tightened his arms around her. She tilted her head just enough to deepen the kiss a little and then, when that didn’t work, she slipped one hand up over his shoulders and along his neck to bury her fingers in his hair. His purr roared out of him and she gave a satisfied hum in return and sank into him. She loved that purr.

They were both red faced when they broke the kiss and Ladybug really liked how his blush looked against his mask. It worked very well with the dazed and dreamy look in his eyes too.

“You’re more than enough, mon chaton. Never forget it.”

"...uuhnh."

Ladybug snorted then burst into laughter at his oh so eloquent response. "Oh kitty…"

His flush deepened a little then and he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Right, yes, well…" he took a step back and pulled her hands to his lips for another kiss. She suspected it was to regain his composure as much as it was because he loved doing that. She was quite surprised that she wasn't a blushing mess after a kiss like that but that would more than likely come later. Right now she was enjoying the rare sight of a flustered and off-kilter Chat Noir. He cleared his throat again and offered her his arm. "If my Lady would care to join me?"

"Your Lady most certainly will."

She slipped her arm through his and snuggled close, enjoying the remnants of his purr and letting him lead her around the corner and between two chimney stacks.

Ladybug gasped in delight when she saw what Chat had done for them.

There was a large picnic blanket set on the rooftop with a few smaller blankets tied to the chimneys to create half a tent around their picnic area. There was a large Ladybug and Chat Noir blanket folded to one side, ready to wrap around their shoulders, and the whole thing was lit by the soft glow of some fairy lights and tiny little LED candles.

It was _gorgeous_!

The food was just as appealing too. Half a quiche, that she knew was from her parent's bakery just by looking, was set next to a few sides of roasted vegetables and a small salad, and for dessert they had one of the biggest fruit salads she had ever seen, a pile of if heart shaped macarons, and a small raspberry cheesecake to share. 

What moved her the most was the tiny little kwami cave he had built. The cool box was lay down on one side with a small blanket and heat patch inside and a single LED candle. A plate was set just outside the opening with a wheel of camembert and a stack of cookies.

"Do you like it, my love?"

All Ladybug could do was grab his bell and pull him to her for another searing kiss that left them both gasping and flushed.

"That-" Chat panted and pressed his forehead to hers "- is without doubt the _best_ way to answer my questions."

"I quite like it too."

He chuckled. "I'm trying to think of another question to ask you but my brain has stopped working."

Ladybug laughed. "Then let's have our wonderful picnic so you can fuel your brain again."

They both released their transformations and set Tikki and Plagg in the little kwami cave before moving to the picnic tent. Adrien sat down first and Marinette intended to sit next to him but he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She tried to get up because _surely_ this couldn't be comfortable for him up on a random rooftop but then he started purring.

She sank into him bonelessly. "Cheater."

"No such thing, Princess."

Adrien reached for the Ladybug and Chat Noir blanket next to him and wrapped it around the both of them, tucking it in and fussing over her until she assured him that she was definitely warm enough. Between his purring, their cuddling, and this lovely blanket she was in no danger of feeling a chill on this cool winter day.

The food was as delicious as it looked and Marinette made a mental note to ask him where he had got the side dishes from. They were divine. Still not as good as her parents cooking but she was perhaps a little biased there.

Adrien broke the comfortable silence they had fallen into as soon as they'd finished the last bite of their shared cheesecake. "I was going to invite you on a picnic today anyway, you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. In the little park a few streets over from the school."

Marinette knew the one he meant. That was where they had seen the école kids singing Christmas carols. She often went there for designing inspiration. "Oh, I love that little park."

"I know."

"We can always have a picnic there some other time if you want?"

"I'm sure we will. I just wish that _Adrien Agreste’s_ fans hadn't ruined it for us today."

Marinette was momentarily stunned by how he'd referred to his fans and the vehemence in his tone, but then she realised what he really meant.

Adrien didn't really mind having fans. Yes they could sometimes be an annoyance, especially the pushy ones who felt entitled to his time, but generally speaking they weren't a bad bunch.

That didn't mean that there _weren't_ any bad ones though. There were the fans that acted like they owned him, that he was theirs and was madly in love with them only, the ones who claimed they knew him better than anyone, the ones who loved him because he was _Adrien Agreste_. They weren't his real fans, they were the fanatics.

They were also the ones who had been lurking around today and prompted M. Guérin to increase his security measures.

They were a danger not just to Adrien but to Marinette as well. They were the whole reason why their relationship hadn't been officially confirmed with the media just yet. That had been Gabriel's only real condition for their relationship. They could not appear _'official'_ in the media until _after_ Valentine's Day - the fanatics would get _very_ upset if it was revealed that someone else had won Adrien's heart on the day of love.

So long as Marinette appeared to be just a friend to Adrien she was safe from the fanatics. That's why they were here on a random roof. The fanatics meant they couldn't have their picnic in the park.

That explained his tone of voice too. Her sweet and amazing kitty was blaming himself for this wonderful rooftop picnic.

She wasn't going to stand for that.

Marinette leaned up and nuzzled into his neck, pressing a tiny kiss to his jaw as she rested against him. "I wouldn't call this ruined. Quite the opposite. I’m here with you and there’s nowhere else I’d rather be. _Adrien Agreste's_ fans don't matter when we're together."

"Oh really?"

Even if she hadn't been able to _hear_ the smirk in his voice she could _feel_ it with how closely she was pressed against him.

Adrien chuckled. "I heard from a little birdie that you’re one of M. Model’s fans, my darling Marinette."

She rolled her eyes at that but decided to play along and tease him a little. Some good banter would help break him out of this mood. "Well yeah, I mean, have you _seen_ his shoots? _Nice_! Damn he can work those clothes! Plus, I hear he’s actually super sweet."

There was a blush creeping down his neck at her words. "You’re making me jealous here Lovebug. It sounds like you have a crush on the model."

"Like I said, he sure can work those clothes. But-" Marinette pulled back to look him in the eyes properly "-I promise you, you don't have to worry about the model. My heart has only ever been yours, mon chaton. No little crush could possibly compare to that."

This time he was the one to pull her to him for a kiss and, even as she lost herself in his embrace, she prayed that he knew how true her words were.

Even before all of this, even before she learned he was her literal other half, the matching part in their yin-yang dynamic, even before the reveal when they were just friends and she had been in love with him from afar, she had _never once_ wanted him for his fame. His modelling had merely been a perk, a way to see the handsome face of the boy she loved all over the city, and never the reason for her feelings.

She wanted Adrien the flirty-punny-dorky cat-boy, and she wanted him forever, not _Adrien Agreste_ the picture-perfect model. Marinette was determined to prove that to him no matter how long it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alix mentioned fighting the world for Adrien and Marinette in _All I Want For Christmas_ chapter 31, the école kids choir is in chapter 6. Christophe Guerin is my headcanon name for Gorilla.
> 
> I made some minor edits to previous chapters to correct some typos and errors with the time/date stamps. It won’t make a difference to the story.
> 
> Now that this is posted I'm going to thaw out. It was -2°C for the school run this morning (busses are not the warmest method of transport out there) and the car just would not warm up fast enough for my driving lesson either. I'm an ice cube. And yes I know it could be colder but I'm way too sensitive to the cold. I could do a purring cat-man of my own to warm me up. Lucky Marinette.
> 
> Also, as I forgot to put this in the last chapter, here is the reminder that I have not yet seen all of season 2 and none of season 3 so consider this an AU if it disagrees with canon.


	7. Pink and Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink roses for sweetness and happiness and red roses for true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not, do not, and will not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed through third party apps and websites. If you are reading this work through an app that makes money from advertisements or that asks you to pay to read, please close the app and view my work for free on the original AO3 page.

**Friday 7th February 2020. 2.50 p.m. Collège Françoise-Dupont.**

Mlle. Bustier’s class were talking amongst themselves in the courtyard during afternoon récré. Or that’s what it seemed like, anyway. Instead they were trying to see Adrien.

Just like yesterday morning, Adrien had waved them off at the start of récré so he could stay and check the messages on his phone. Everyone was concerned for him because _unlike_ yesterday he hadn’t let Marinette stay with him once he’d noticed the sender. Now he was calling someone, the phone and his hand blocking enough of his face from view that no one could get a good read on him.

“Do you think he’s okay up there?” Kim asked.

Alix held up her fists. “Whoever it is I’m totally willing to fight them.”

“It’s his father, Alix,” Marinette sighed. Well, actually, it had been Nathalie who had sent the message, but it amounted to the same thing. She only ever contacted him in regards to his schedule or on his father’s orders. “I’m pretty sure that you wouldn’t be able to fight him.”

“I’d pay good money to see that!” Nino chuckled. The rest of the class murmured their own agreement. They knew where they’d be putting their money in a fist-fight between Alix Kubdel and Gabriel Agreste. “Do you think they’re just letting him know they’re back in Paris?”

Marinette didn’t answer. She couldn’t.

Gabriel and Nathalie didn’t go in for little social niceties like that. Very often they didn’t tell him they were leaving until a day or two before the trip - Chat had moaned to Ladybug about that last year on a patrol and she had wondered how any parent could treat a child like that, until the reveal and she realised it was Gabriel Agreste they were talking about. She knew more about Adrien’s relationship with his father from Chat’s upset rants on patrol than from Adrien himself. No, it was something other than a text to say they were back in Paris. 

She knew what Adrien feared it would be. She just didn’t want to tell their friends. One of them would _definitely_ be arrested for assault if she did.

Unfortunately too much of her worry must have shown on her face because the class quickly closed ranks around her.

Marinette sighed. Better just get this over with. “Adrien’s worried that they’ll think he was slacking off this week while they were away, and-”

“ _Slacking off_!” Nino’s voice was incredulous. “What the hell? He’s been as busy as he ever has - more so, even, since he added all those dates with you and our boys day.” Marinette saw the second the penny dropped. “That’s why they think he was slacking off? He was _socialising_?”

She nodded. “If he isn’t working or studying or training then it’s wasted time. He’s worried that they’ll punish him for slacking off by not allowing him on our Valentine’s date.”

You could have heard a pin drop in the stunned silence her comment caused. Everyone was looking at her in shock, waiting for her to say it was a joke or anything other than the truth, but the longer she was quiet the more the anger in them burned until…

“ _What the actual fuck_?”

… Alix’s fiery shout shattered the silence and everyone was clamouring to speak over the others. Cries of it being unfair, offers to help, fury against Gabriel and Nathalie, all of them melded together in a cacophonous mess until Ivan’s voice drowned out all the others.

“He’s coming out guys, he's coming out!”

Adrien stormed out of the classroom, face set in an angry scowl, hands shoved deep in his coat pockets, and it was all the confirmation they needed to know exactly what had happened on the phone call. Marinette didn’t waste any time on saying goodbye, she just grabbed her bag and ran after her boyfriend, leaving an angry but powerless class behind them.

Nino muttered a few choice swear words under his breath. “We need to do something to help.”

“I’m so going to beat his dad up if I ever meet him face to face!” Alix added.

Alya scoffed. “Get in line!”

Kim nodded too then froze. “Damn. Marinette’s at the head of the queue to beat up Papa Agreste, isn’t she?” Alya frowned but nodded. There was no disputing that as Adrien’s girlfriend she got first dibs. “There won’t be anything left to beat up when she’s done. Damn.”

* * *

** Friday 7th February 2020. 5.30 p.m. The Agreste Mansion. **

The dining room was cavernously empty around him and Adrien hated it.

His aesthetically pleasing haute cuisine meal had been waiting for him on the table when he entered the room, perfectly punctual as his father demanded, but he wasn’t surprised to see that his was the only place setting there. Angry, but not surprised.

When he had seen his text was from Nathalie he had wanted to accidentally on purpose lose or break his phone. Anything to delay the lecture he knew he was going to get. But there was no story convincing enough for him to use and so he had resigned himself to the call.

He'd even sent Marinette away. He hadn't wanted to. He knew he'd need her support, his instincts had practically been screaming at him to keep her by his side… but he also knew that his relationship with her was something that would be taken away from him if he didnt dance to their song. He couldn't let her hear that conversation, he couldn't let her be hurt by their words, he couldn't let Nathalie and his father know she was with him.

" _Adrien, your father is disappointed-_ "

No greeting, no query about his week home alone, just straight into a list of everything he had done this week to disappoint his father.

His grades weren't good enough, he wasn't studying hard enough, he was slacking off in his devotion to his Chinese, his piano playing needed work, his fencing firm was poor, he wasn't putting enough effort into his modelling…

Adrien hadn't even been able to get a word in edgeways. If he had he would have reminded Nathalie that his Chinese instructor was ill this week and that Adrien had done the work anyway, he would also have reminded her that he couldn't do any of his modelling work since Gabriel had taken Adrien's stylist, wardrobe attendants, tailor, and photographer to New York with him. He would have pointed out that he was one of the top students in the class, that he had been studying hard for the extremely difficult science exam they'd had that morning and doing all of his homework. He would have pointed out that he was the best junior fencer in Paris.

He didn't try though. He knew this wasn't about his performance.

It was about Marinette and his friends and the fact that he had dared to be with them for breakfast and lunch and study groups. It was the fact that he dared to go shopping with his friends.

It was because he had actually had a _life_ instead of staying in the mansion, alone, all week.

Now he faced having it all taken away from him, losing school, his friends, his Marinette, as punishment for daring to have a life.

Nathalie walked in then. "Good. You're done." Adrien blinked down at his plate in surprise. He had indeed eaten the meagre portion of food he had been served. Nathalie nodded and handed him a large and quite full envelope. "Your amended schedule for the next week to get you back on track with your studies and training. It is quite full but there is room for a certain amount of leeway to allow you and Mlle. Dupain-Cheng some time together. Consult with her to find out her schedule and then get back to me with the times you require. I have pencilled in a few suggestions already. Anything marked red _will not_ be altered at all. You are to retire to your room for the evening and practice your Chinese." She left before he could say anything. 

This was unexpected. 

Adrien's prediction for today had been yet another solo meal, check, then an appearance from Nathalie, also check, before finally being escorted to his father's office where they would proceed to have a long argument about his relationship with Marinette.

He'd had a long argument with his father when Gabriel had finally noticed how close he was to Marinette. The argument had been fierce, with both of them screaming at each other, but just as quickly as it had begun it ended. An astonished Adrien had walked out if Gabriel's office after receiving permission to date Marinette providing they followed a large set of restrictive ground rules (most of which he had ignored).

It was several days after that argument, one he thought he had finally won, when Adrien discovered that Gabriel allowed their relationship only because he was so busy preparing for New York fashion week that he didn't have the time to argue Adrien down or deal with Adrien's tantrum should he ban the relationship outright.

Ever since then Adrien had been expecting his father to forbid him from seeing Marinette. And yet… he glanced down at the envelope in his hands. Could they actually be allowing him to carry in dating her now that the distraction of New York was over?

He hurried to his room and sat on the sofa, ripping the envelope open in his haste to see what it said, Plagg scurrying out of his pocket to read it over his shoulder.

* * *

**Friday 7th February 2020. 8.30 p.m. Marinette’s balcony.**

Marinette hummed softly to herself as she sat at her sewing machine enjoying the process of bringing one of her designs to life. She hoped that Adrien liked this little gift. She was sure he would

They’d had a wonderful morning together, a breakfast filled with sweet treats and beautiful gifts, followed by a wonderful lunch filled with the same. He had given her a bouquet of two dozen roses in every shade of pink and a small parcel that contained four metres of the pink fabric she’d had her eyes on for a while and that had her screaming in delight and kissing him into a dazed stupor. Marinette hadn’t been unprepared though. She had given him two little gifts of her own. A Ladybug patterned zip up hoodie and a plushie black cat holding a bright red love heart that said ‘ _you’re purrfect_ ’ both of which had him gushing like a fanboy.

Even the kwamis had gotten in on the gifting. Plagg had presented Tikki with a bouquet of colourful cake pops, while she had given him a small beanie plush in the shape of a ladybird that was the perfect size for a kwami bed.

It had been a wonderful morning together until the phone call from Nathalie ruined things.

She sighed and snipped a loose thread before adjusting the fabric and setting the zip in place ready to be sewn. She was making a Chat Noir hoodie to match the Ladybug one from this morning. She was sure he’d like it - especially as it wasn’t for him but for _her_. Marinette knew he would _love_ to see her in his colours.

The zip had just been sewn into the hoodie when there was a knock at her balcony window.

She launched herself out of her seat and raced up the stairs to her bed. The hoodie was forgotten about in her haste to get there and see her boyfriend. She hadn’t heard a thing from him since his goodbye kiss to her at school and she was getting worried. She tripped on the last rung and landed on her mattress with a soft ‘oof’ but quickly picked herself up again and flung open the hatch.

The words died in her throat as she emerged onto the roof and took in the view.

Marinette covered her mouth with her hands as she started at the beautiful sight before her, tears prickling in the corners of her eyes. Her tiny little balcony had been transformed into a romantic rendezvous in the moonlight. The blankets from their secluded rooftop picnic had been added to her canopy, draping them around the railings of the balcony to shut out the rest of Paris and create a private little world just for the two of them. It was lit by the light of the moon, a few strings of fairy lights, and several berry scented tealight candles, colouring everything in warmth and a soft and romantic light.

Chat Noir stood in the midst of it all, bathed in candlelight and moonlight, gazing down at her with a look of pure love and devotion and holding out a bouquet of two dozen red roses for her.

Marinette was so moved by this gesture that it took her a few moments to find her voice. He must have been up here, making it all perfect, for such a long time. She mustn’t have been able to hear him over her sewing machine.

“I love it Chat!” Marinette smiled at him, blinking back happy tears. “More roses?”

“Pink for my princess and red for my Lady.”

Marinette chuckled at that. Of course he’d find a way to double her gifts. She took the roses from him and brought them to her face, breathing in their scent. Her kitty was too good for her. She was about to tell him that when she finally noticed his body language. She could read Chat Noir like a book, after all their time together he couldn’t hide anything from her even if he had wanted to, and right now she wasn’t liking what she was seeing. At all.

His smile was a little too perfect as he held out his hand to hers. “Would my Marinette care to dance with this poor stray under the light of the moon?”

Tempting, but no. With how wound up he was, and how he had left school earlier, the direct approach was the one she was going to take. Marinette set the bouquet down on her chair and took his hand to pull him closer.

“Are you okay?” he tensed slightly, another giveaway as to his emotional state, and she slipped her arms under his and held him tightly. “Don’t try to say you’re not, I know you better.” Marinette was also a little concerned that he was still transformed on her balcony. Since they’d started dating he tended to only do that if he needed to make a quick appearance back home since multiple transformations wore Plagg out too much. What was going on at that mansion today?

Chat sighed and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling into her hair. “I just got my schedule for the next week. It’s packed with lessons and fittings and shoots and little else. No more breakfasts together, no more lunches, and only _one hour_ permitted on Valentine’s day. They’ve got me doing _three hours_ of piano that morning!”

Marinette could hear the hurt and frustration in his voice, the hopelessness, and she could feel her own anger simmering under the surface. She really wished that Ladybug could go over to the Agreste mansion and punch Gabriel in the face. She focussed on comforting her poor kitty and putting her problem solving skills to use instead.

“You’re playing piano on Valentine’s Day?”

“Yeah.” Chat wilted even more if that were possible, and Marinette nuzzled into him, wordlessly letting him know it wasn’t him she was angry with. He scoffed then. “Can you believe it? I’m not even playing at an event for at least six months, and they’ve got me doing _three hours_! All morning!” a feline growl bubbled out of his throat.

“Well, if they say you need to practice your piano, then you should _definitely_ use those three hours to practice.”

“What?”

“I’ve heard you play before remember?” she pulled back to wink at him. “You’ll need every minute of those three hours to practice.”

She saw understanding dawn on his face, followed by a delighted grin, and she nuzzled into him again. Her poor kitten. He’s been so angry at his schedule he hadn’t even recalled how he usually spent his piano lessons. 

“You’re right. I _do_ need to practice. I still can’t play _Flight of the Bumblebee_ without sheet music, after all. I must correct that.”

“Very true.” Marinette giggled. He was such a dork. “ _And_ , if you agree to do such a long practice then maybe they could be a bit more lenient and give you more scheduled time with me on Valentine’s Day?”

The smirk he gave her was positively devious. “You are delightfully sneaky, my Princess.” Chat leant down and brushed a kiss against her forehead. “I’ll play the good boy for them if it means I can get some more time with you. I’ll do whatever it takes for us, my love.”

“No. You won’t.”

Marinette didn’t want him to hurt himself to be with her. Her partner was too self sacrificing for his own good sometimes. She unwound Chat’s right arm from her waist and brought his hand up between them. She made sure to keep eye contact with him even as she brought his hand to her mouth and kissed the Black Cat Miraculous.

“You shouldn’t have to let them parade you around to earn a few token crumbs from them. We can be with each other whenever we want, my sweet kitten.”

She knew he understood when he cupped her face, letting his thumb caress the Miraculous in her ears. He leans down and kissed her. “And this is why I absolutely do not deserve you, Marinette. You are far too good for me.”

“I absolutely disagree with you there.”

Chat chuckled and kissed her again. “So now that we have more time on Valentine’s Day, what should we do?” he brushed his lips against hers again, then her cheek. “I can think of a few things-” he kissed her other cheek then her nose “-but I want to know what you want to do?” he finished with another kiss to her forehead.

“Why don’t we surprise each other? You can surprise me during your piano lesson, and I’ll surprise you during our scheduled date, okay?”

“Oh, but princess, I want to know now!”

Marinette giggled and flicked his bell. “Patience is a virtue!” she deliberately looked away when he gave her his kitten eyes because she knew they were too damn good. “Good things come to those who wait. You’ll find out on Valentine’s Day.”

“So if I wait I can get something _good_ then?”

She smirked. “ _Very_ good.”

“How good?” Chat leaned into her, hovering close.

“Well-” she drew the word out and leaned up to him, brushing her nose against his. She could see his eyes starting to flutter shut. She chuckled and kissed his nose, pulling back to smirk at him. “If you want specifics you'll just have to be a good boy and wait.”

Chat huffed out a laugh. “I can do that, cat’s honour!”

Marinette absolutely did not trust the smile on his face as he gave her his trademark Chat salute. She was right not to. He wrapped his arms around her again and started purring, holding her tightly to him as the soft sound worked it’s magic on her. It felt so good, but _damn_ she was annoyed at how susceptible she was to it in winter, something her smug kitten had shamelessly exploited over the last few weeks. He was going to win this argument.

Chat nuzzled his cheek to hers, kissing along her jaw until he was just over her lips. “Have I waited long enough now my Marinette?”

“Yes.”

His lips were on hers before she had even finished speaking. As she let herself fall into his kiss, Marinette promised herself that he wasn’t going to find out what her Valentine’s Day surprise was no matter how much he kissed her. He was just going to have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is late because my wifi broke again. Sorry everyone. If it manages to stay on today then I’ll put chapter eight out later after it’s gone through its editing. The argument Adrien had with his father is mentioned in _All I Want For Christmas_ chapter 27, his alternate piano lessons are in chapters 5, 15, and 29, and _Flight of the Bumblebee_ is in chapter 27.
> 
> Reminder, I have not yet seen all of season 2 and none of season 3. Consider this an AU if it doesn not agree with canon and no spoilers please.


	8. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn’t be the season of love in the City of Love if they didn’t have to deal with an akuma caused by heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not, do not, and will not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed through third party apps and websites. If you are reading this work through an app that makes money from advertisements or that asks you to pay to read, please close the app and view my work for free on the original AO3 page.

** Saturday 8th February 2020. 12.10 p.m. Collège Françoise-Dupont. **

Marinette was trying to empty out her locker so she wouldn’t forget anything at school and be unable to retrieve it during their two week holiday, but it was a difficult task to complete with her boyfriend draped over her shoulders and hugging her tightly from behind.

She didn’t even think to tell him to let go, not even for a moment.

They’d been in close physical contact ever since M. Guérin had dropped Adrien off at school that morning, right on time for the start of the day with no time for socialising. His father and Nathalie really were cracking down on his time with his friends, not giving him even a minute more than was necessary. Fortunately, M. Guérin had deemed it “necessary” for Adrien to spend an extra half hour in school at the end of the day to ensure he wasn’t leaving anything behind for the holiday.

Adrien had thrown his arms around her in the locker room and kissed her with enough passion that her head had been spinning for most of the the morning, he’d held her hand all the way to class, Alya had taken one look at them as deliberately sat next to Nino so that Adrien could sit next to Marinette and he had kept his arm around her waist for their morning lessons, he’d pulled her into his lap for morning récré and burrowed his face into her neck, and now that the day was ending and he was going to return home to his empty mansion he was pressed against her so tightly you couldn’t have fit a sheet of paper between them.

For once no one had teased them about their sappy displays. The class grapevine was working as well as it ever had and they all knew about the restrictions Adrien was under and how he would have very little time with Marinette over the school holiday. No one begrudged them making the most of the little time they did have together.

Marinette finished placing the last of her books in her bag when the rest of the girls from their class walked up.

“Hey girl,” Alya greeted, not even trying to hug her. She knew she couldn’t pry Adrien off of her best friend.

Sabrina gave a small wave. “Are you _sure_ you’re okay to come tonight?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Marinette promised.

Sabrina was hosting her very first sleepover tonight. Sabrina’s dad was ecstatic and had promised her whatever she wanted, films, games, food, anything the girls could want for their slumber party. Everyone was looking forward to it.

Marinette _had_ briefly considered saying she couldn’t attend so she could spend the night with her kitty but she didn’t want to ditch her friends. Plus she and Adrien could see each other whenever they had a spare moment thanks to their miraculouses so there was no reason not to go.

She gave Sabrina a reassuring smile. “I’ll be there as soon as I’m done in the bakery _and_ I’ll have plenty of goodies with me.”

“Thanks Marinette!” Sabrina gushed. Her dad had put in a large order of snacks at the Tom and Sabine Boulangerie-Pâtisserie for Sabrina’s sleepover and Marinette was going to bring them around with her after she did her Saturday shift. When Tom had heard what the order was for he had slashed the price in half and endured a long phone call from Officer Roger expressing his delighted gratitude. “Really, thank you. This is going to be the best sleepover ever!”

“Of course it will!” Alix smirked, hefting a bag up. “Because I’m helping you set up and I brought all the good games.”

Alya and Mylène gave teasing groans while Rose and Juleka just giggled. Sabrina did her best to muffle her own laughter. “Thank you to you too, Alix. Now we’d better get going.”

Alix, Mylène, and Rose nodded and grabbed their bags. They were helping Sabrina set everything up for later. Alya was babysitting the twins until her parents finished work, and Juleka had something going on, but they would be coming along later with Marinette.

“See you all later!” Alya waved them off. “Do you want me to help you carry the food, girl?”

“No, I got it. Thanks though.”

“No problems. Enjoy your cuddles you two and I’ll catch you later!”

Alya linked her arm with Juleka’s and they both headed out of the school, waving goodbye to the lovebirds over their shoulders.

“And now I have you all to myself, my Marinette,” Adrien teased. His voice was muffled by her coat as he still had his face buried in her shoulder and it lacked his normal enthusiasm. Her poor kitten. He sighed again. “Or at least I’ll have you all to myself once you’ve delivered that.”

There was one thing left in her locker and it was the card that the class had all signed for Mlle. Bustier. Since the school was keen for everyone to express their admiration for others this February, and since it was actually putting everyone in a good mood, the class had banded together and written a card for their teacher. Marinette was in charge of keeping the card safe in her locker and delivering it to her today.

Marinette turned her head to kiss his temple. “I’m all yours anyway, mon amour. Card delivery or not.”

Adrien grinned but sighed again. “Let’s get this over with. I want some Princess cuddles before I have to go.”

Marinette nodded, grabbed the card, and shut her locker. She really wanted those cuddles too.

Adrien let go of her just long enough to change their positions slightly, since it would be pretty difficult for her to walk up all of those stairs with him draped over her back, but soon enough they were side by side, arms wrapped tightly around each other, and heading up to their classroom. Then all they had to do was drop the card on the desk and settle id for some serious snuggles until M. Guérin sent Adrien a text to let him know their time was up.

Or at least that was the plan.

The plan that went out of the window when they got to their classroom and found that someone was already sat inside. Alone, looking completely and utterly heartbroken, on the verge of hysterical tears, and staring forlornly at the very empty Non-Secret Admirer box open before her on her desk…

… was Chloé.

She hadn’t noticed them in the doorway just yet. It seemed like she was oblivious to everything as she sat there trying to control her emotions.

Marinette shared a concerned look with Adrien and then nodded, both of them pulling their phones out and sending out a few texts. Marinette sent one to her parents, letting them know there was an issue in school that she needed to see to as class rep and that she could be quite late for her bakery shift. Adrien’s was to M. Guérin telling him much the same, but adding that it was Chloé and he was really worried about her mental state.

They both received positive and concerned replies and tucked their phones away again. There hadn’t been an akuma yet in February, and they were hoping that today wouldn’t be the first.

Chloé was utterly heartbroken though.

Adrien was the first to step forward, but he kept his arm around Marinette should they need to make a fast getaway to transform. He couldn’t help but feel a little torn. He couldn’t stand to see Chloé looking so hurt, she was his first friend, his oldest friend, but he also remembered the night of the gala and her comments about Marinette all too well.

“Chloé? You okay?”

She startled then, looking up at them with wide eyes before looking away quickly, furiously blinking back the beginnings of tears. She hid her clenched hands under the desk but every inch of her was as tense as a bowstring as she tried to get herself under control. Adrien had never seen her this out of sorts before, this affected by her emotions. They had both learned far too young how to put on airs.

“I…” she sniffled and tensed again. Chloé took a moment to gather herself, then wet her lips and tried again. “I really messed up, didn’t I?”

The way she was staring at the box left them in no doubt as to what she was referring to.

Adrien was surprised and yet not to see that no one had written Chloé a note of admiration. He wasn’t surprised that none of their classmates had sent her a note, she’d been their bully for so long that there were few if any things they would admire about her, but he was very surprised to see that head had _himself_ forgotten about her.

In hindsight though, maybe it wasn’t _that_ surprising. She had faded into the background so much since her very public tantrum at the New Year’s gala, and her father’s subsequent punishment of her behaviour, that it was easy to forget that he was in the same class as her sometimes. It was a far cry from the loud and brash Chloé of before. No one could have forgotten they shared a class with her then. Adrien hadn’t deliberately singled her out when he had been writing his notes, he’d never be that cruel, he just hadn’t thought of her.

Adrien knew that the rest of their class had probably done the same thing. It wasn’t a malicious act on their part, there would have been more snide looks and snappy remarks towards Chloé if that had been the case. Everyone had probably just overlooked her unintentionally. He was sure Chloé knew that too. It had to be why she was so upset.

Chloé scoffed then and Adrien realised that he and Marinette had been too quiet for too long. “Don’t try to come up with any platitudes or say it isn’t as bad as I think,” she sniffled. “I _know_ it’s bad. I’ve had nothing to do but _think_ for the last six weeks. Self-reflection is a bitch. And so was I.”

“You can change though. If you want to.”

“How?”

Chloé looked at them then, letting them see the pain in her bloodshot eyes. Adrien could feel guilt lying heavily in his stomach and by the tensing of Marinette’s arm around him he could tell she was feeling the same. Chloé was really hurt by this, but he took comfort in the fact that she wasn’t lashing out or blaming anyone but herself. She _could_ move on from this.

“How can I change?” she repeated, looking away with another sniffle. “This is all I’ve ever known. Politics. Trading favours. Connections. Using people. The _one_ person who wanted to be my friend I hurt so badly she can’t even _look_ at me. She wouldn’t even be in the same room with me if we didn’t share classes. I don’t have any friends to help me with this.”

“That’s true,” Marinette said.

Adrien startled. He didn’t expect her to say that. Judging by the shock on Chloé’s face she hadn’t expected it either. She’d probably expected the meaningless platitude she had cautioned them not to give, not confirmation.

Marinette gave him a small squeeze before stepping away from him. She placed the card on Mlle. Bustier’s desk and then perched on the edge of Adrien’s desk, legs dangling over the aisle as she stared at Chloé. Adrien debated joining her but he could tell that she was building up to something here and he didn’t want to knock her off her stride.

“It’s true. _Right now_ , as you are, you can’t honestly say that you have any friends. But I know you _did_ have two real friends before-” she smiled over at Adrien who was starting to see her plan “-and I’m certain that you will have some real friends again.”

Chloé blinked, stunned. “Are you offering?”

Marinette cocked her head to one side in thought but then shook her head. “Probably not. I’m not saying never, but I think the best we can hope for is amicably tolerant. A _lot_ has happened between us and I don’t know if we can move on from that.”

“That’s fair.” Chloé nodded.

Adrien could see a little bit of shame on her face and, not for the first time, he wished he had joined Collège Françoise-Dupont sooner. He wished he knew exactly what had gone on before he came to join their class. What he had seen of Chloe’s behaviour in person had been bad enough, but he also knew she had been deliberately toning things down in his presence. 

Chloé sighed then, having been lost in her own thoughts. “I guess the same is true of everyone else in our class.” She looked resigned and Marinette nodded sympathetically. “Everyone but Sabrina, that is.”

“Definitely not,” Marinette agreed firmly. “You both need to step back from that otherwise you’ll _both_ fall back into bad habits. You want to change yourself now. Don’t put yourself in a place where you won’t grow. Maybe later, much, much later when you’ve both done some growing, you can work on being amicably tolerant.”

“I figured as much. She…” Chloé trailed off uncertainly, like she wasn’t sure she should carry on. “The last time we talked… argued, is more like it… she mentioned some books that had helped her. I bought a copy and read them. It helped some. I don’t want to be like that again.”

“We can help, if you want?”

“Adrien I could understand, but _you_ actually want to help _me_?”

“I’m the class rep and last time I checked you’re in this class too. With a bit of effort, you can be amicable with the class, and eventually get real friends of your own.”

Chloé didn’t bother to hide her surprise, or that she was genuinely moved by the offer of help. “Thanks.”

Adrien moved forward to sit next to his girlfriend, offering his support to Chloé too. “You have it in you to be a great friend Chloé. Remember how we were as kids?”

That brought a small smile to her face, very small but very real, and he grinned back at her. They had been friends since they were born, the Bourgeois and Agreste families had always been close, and in those early years they had truly been great friends. It was the main reason he had clung to their friendship for so long. He knew she had it in her to go back to that, even if being her father’s daughter had forced most of the kindness out of her. She wasn’t lying about the life of a politician’s daughter.

Chloé’s smile faded. “It was easier then.”

“I might not be that easy now, but it’s not impossible. You _can_ have friends again. I’d be willing to be your friend again if you promise not to try and come between me and Marinette.”

Chloé blushed beetroot then and Adrien found himself staring. He had never seen that shade of red on her face before. “Uh, yeah, about that… you do know that I don’t like you _like that_ , don’t you? It’s just…” she trailed off with a huff and reached up to mess with her ponytail, refusing to look at either of them. “You were the one good thing from my childhood and I just wanted a way to keep you with me forever. Plus we joked about it all the time when we were six so, yeah, I just went with the whole marriage idea, I’m _definitely_ not into you.”

Adrien blinked. “Thanks?”

What the heck did you tell someone when they said they didn’t like you? Was there a guide for this? At least it got both girls to giggle at him. Marinette linked her fingers with his on the desk and gave them a small squeeze, silently telling him how proud she was. 

He smiled at her before turning to Chloé. “I get that. I wanted to hold onto our friendship for the same reasons. But the thing is, we both had _unusual_ childhoods, with a lot of the same pressures and expectations and stuff… and I came out of that still willing to make friends. You can too. I’ll help you get used to that.”

“Thanks. Really, I-”

All three of their phones blared loudly then and they dove for them. It was the city’s akuma alert notification, warning everyone that an akuma had been sighted. It was fairly close, a few streets over in the next arrondissement, and Adrien and Marinette shared a worried look.

Chloé’s phone beeped again and she sighed, stood up, and grabbed her bad. “Daddy’s sent someone to get me to the hotel safely. I’ll see you two after the holiday.” She left without waiting for a goodbye, hurrying to the secure car outside.

Adrien’s phone chimed next, followed moments later by Marinette’s. Both were texts telling them to stay in the school where it was safe and to wait out the attack.

Marinette sighed. “I guess I’m going to be a little late to the sleepover then.”

“Quite likely,” Adrien agreed, already skimming through the news feeds for any information about this akuma. He sighed then. “You won’t be the only one late though. The Ladyblog just went live.”

“Damnit Alya. Run _away_ from the danger for once, will you?” she hopped off the desk and grabbed her bag. “At least we stopped one akuma today.”

“I just hope we helped her.”

Marinette came up to him and took his hands in hers, kissing his cheek. “I think we have, kitten. She’s really thinking about this and wants to change this time. That’s huge. She even knows not to expect too much too soon from our friends so there won’t be any false hope to hurt her there. Maybe we could suggest she find someone to talk to, professionally, if she hasn’t already?”

Adrien slipped off the desk too. “You’re amazing, my love.” He leaned in for a kiss. “Now let’s go stop our second akuma of the day.”

“Having a week long break from akumas was really nice. A pity it didn’t last.”

Plagg stuck his head out of Adrien’s jacket. “Yeah! Hawkbutt should be more considerate of others. I’m not going to be able to nap this afternoon now!”

“ _Plagg_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the wifi held up tonight (amazing considering the weather) so you get chapter eight on time. Yay. I really hope our new router comes soon. I’m starting to think the sproglet might have damaged this one not long after we moved house. I did catch him messing in the cupboard it was locked in.
> 
> Here we have the start of a Chloé redemption. Will it work? Who knows. She can’t expect instant forgiveness from the people she bullied and nor are they obligated to give it. No false hope here Chloé, you’ve got a lot of work to do. I have seen _Despair Bear_ and honestly I didn’t like how they returned everything to status quo at the end of the episode, but there are plenty more episodes to come so who knows what canon will do? This is just my version of it. Also, I headcanon her as completely uninterested romantically in Adrien, they have more of a sibling bond between them, but that doesn’t stop her from being territorial over him.


	9. Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most people think of cupids when they think of Valentine’s Day. Though perhaps not quite like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not, do not, and will not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed through third party apps and websites. If you are reading this work through an app that makes money from advertisements or that asks you to pay to read, please close the app and view my work for free on the original AO3 page.

** Sunday 9th February 2020. 2.30 p.m. Adrien’s room. **

It had been a stupidly long morning for Adrien.

An early morning for fittings, styling and lighting tests, then an extra-long fencing class, followed by another round of fittings. He’d barely had time to eat even though that too had been meticulously scheduled for him.

He was free for the rest of the day now until dinner with his father, which Adrien assumed meant he would be eating alone again, but Nathalie had given him a long list of ‘ _suggestions_ ’ as to how to occupy his time. Chinese practice, homework, and extra reading assignment. No doubt he would be quizzed later, tomorrow at the latest, to make sure he had done as suggested.

Adrien groaned as he entered his room. All he wanted was a nice long shower to soothe his aching muscles and then to have a nap. He would probably get around to doing those suggestions but right now he just wanted to _rest_.

Well, actually, what he _really_ wanted was to suit up and go to see his wonderful girlfriend. They could curl up in her room, away from the rest of the world, and have plenty of kisses and cuddles. Marinette had been texting him all morning to keep his spirits up but she had gone silent a couple of hours ago. He was a little worried about that but he figured she must have got caught up with something. Sabrina’s sleepover had been last night, and a roaring success by all accounts, so perhaps she was doing something with the girls.

Or perhaps she was coming to see him? Right now?

Adrien could only watch in stunned surprise as his red-clad girlfriend zipped through his open window and collapsed, face-first, on his sofa with a long, drawn-out groan. She sounded even worse than he felt.

He crossed the room to sit next to her, wincing when he saw she was radiating frustration. “Long day bugaboo?”

“I want to punch Rose.”

Her voice was slightly muffled by the sofa cushions and for a moment he thought he had misunderstood her. But no, she had actually said she wanted to punch _Rose_. One of the sweetest people he had ever met. “What the hell happened today?”

Ladybug sighed and twisted her head slightly so she wasn’t talking to the fabric. “Have you heard of the Kissing Cupid?”

“...no.”

“Neither had I until today. I’m pretty sure Rose made it up.”

That did sound exactly like something that Rose would make up if it didn’t already exist. He slipped his hand into Ladybug’s hair, noticing that one of her ribbons was missing white the other was loose and that her hair was slightly damp. She gave a happy hum as he started massaging the tension away. “So because she made up a Kissing Cupid - and I have _no_ idea what that is - that makes you want to punch her?”

“Nope. It’s what she did with it that makes me want to punch her.”

“Which is?”

“The Kissing Cupid is like mistletoe - _apparently_. Couples have to kiss when they’re near the Kissing Cupid, and it has to be the Kissing Cupid, not just any old cupid.”

Adrien wondered just what the difference was but then decided not to ask. She was _way_ too wound up by all this Kissing Cupid stuff. He could guess what had happened though. “I take it Rose decided to spread the love for Valentine’s Day like she did with mistletoe at Christmas?”

“Right in one, hot stuff.” Adrien was so glad that she was still face-down on the sofa so she wouldn’t see how red that nickname made him. Ladybug sighed again. “We helped her cut out a load of paper cupids this morning before we left Sabrina’s house and from her texts it all _seemed_ like it was going okay. People were taking them, couples were happy, Rose was happy and so Juleka was happy too. But _then_ she decided she needed a _real_ Kissing Cupid too.”

Adrien facepalmed. “Please don’t tell me she dressed up as one.”

“Not her.”

“Juleka?”

“Nope.”

“ _Alix_?”

Ladybug finally lifted her head up off the sofa and scowled at him. “Do you really think that _Alix_ would play a _Kissing Cupid_ for Valentine’s Day?”

Adrien could only think of one reason why she would, but even then it was a long-shot. “If it meant she could punch someone, then yeah she would.”

“Oh, she punched someone alright.” Ladybug grumbled. She shifted around a bit so she could rest her head on his lap, giving another happy hum when he resumed his scalp massage. “She nailed the Kissing Cupid right in his nose.”

“Who was it?”

“Who else would do something that ridiculous?”

“Kim?”

“Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!”

“ _Kim_?” Adrien really hoped that he had been hearing things. It couldn’t have been Kim!

“Yep, Kim.” Ladybug huffed. “Hence my punching Rose plan, which I’m still _very_ tempted to do, believe me, since she was the one who thought it would be brilliant to have _Dark Cupid himself_ dress up as a gigantic cupid, complete with wings and a bow and arrow, and go around the city to spread the love.”

“Oh my god.”

Adrien covered his face with his free hand, almost tempted to join in on her punching-Rose plan. This was quite possibly the worst thing she could have done right now, in the middle of a city that was _freaking out_ at the thought of another romance-themed akuma, she gets the very first one to cosplay as a cupid and go around pretending to shoot people with arrows?

“I was knitting at home when I heard the screams, and people were _screaming_ , so I transformed straight away.” Ladybug sighed, running a tired hand over her face. He didn’t blame her. If he’d heard screaming like that he would have immediately transformed too. “I have spent the last _two hours_ chasing a half naked Kim around the city, _in the drizzle_ , trying to protect him from terrified citizens who think he’s a Valentine’s akuma - because to them, _of course_ he is, because why else would someone go round in _winter_ dressed like that, the temperature has barely scraped double digits all day yet he’s there half naked - and everyone is on edge because we’re all expecting another romance akuma any second now. That heartbroken one from yesterday doesn’t count because we have _plenty_ of those. So _naturally_ they were in an attack-first-and-don’t-ask-questions kind of mood and poor Kim could barely run fast enough. He got nailed with some tomatoes and almost got hit in the head by a tin of beans too. We ended up near Alix’s house and while I was distracted trying to keep everyone else away from him, he had the bright idea to take shelter with Alix.”

Adrien groaned in sympathy. His poor Lady, having to deal with all _that_. “And that’s when she punched him, right?”

Ladybug nodded. “Out like a light. He’s going to have a hell of a headache when he wakes up.”

“It sounds like you have one right now.” Ladybug just grunted in agreement. Adrien winced. His poor Lady. He slipped his arms under her, scooping her up and twisting so that they were both lay down on his sofa with him underneath her and her on top of him like a Ladybug blanket. “Good thing I know the _purr_ -fect cure for that.”

The second he started purring Ladybug melted against him. Adrien ran his hands up and down her back, feeling the tension melt out of her, glad that she was finally resting after that mess. She nuzzled against him in thanks and he chuckled.

“Good kitty,” she murmured drowsily, right on the verge of sleep. Adrien let himself relax too. A nap with his girlfriend was just what he wanted after all. She tensed then and lifted her head enough to look at him. “Wait, I’m not supposed to be here. You’re supposed to be alone.”

“Unless you are needed for something elsewhere, you’re going to stay here and rest with me, Lovebug. No one will be here for a few hours at least.” Adrien smiled and bent down to kiss her nose. “I haven’t seen my girlfriend all day, and I’m going to be seriously deprived of your company over the next week, so stay and cuddle.”

Plagg suddenly appeared on the back of the sofa, grinning down at them. “I’ve got a stash of cookies in my hidden home, you know. And my Sweet responsible bug won’t let either of you two be late for anything so relax and take five.”

Ladybug chuckled and reached out to scratch Plagg behind an ear. “Since it’s you, and you asked so nicely. Spots off!”

Tikki was freed with a whoop of delight and Plagg tackled her out of the air and whisked her away to his home. Adrien wove his fingers through Marinette hair and pulled her to him for a proper hello kiss. She settled against him with a happy sigh when they broke apart. “Rest now, Princess.” Adrien started his purr up and closed his eyes, letting himself bask in the moment and enjoy holding Marinette to him. They were both very likely to fall asleep, but they had their kwami to wake them before they were needed anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The alternate title to this chapter is Aishoka attempts to write Ladrien. I sure hope it’s okay. I managed to get this written while cooking the Sunday Roast so excuse any typos that may have made it through the editing process, I'll fix them later.
> 
> Rose covered the school in mistletoe in _All I Want For Christmas_ chapter 16. Plagg’s hidden home is a nod to my _Kwami Houses_ series, in which Plagg gets a purr-fectly suited home in _Plagg’s Mansion_.
> 
> Someone on ff.net asked about school holidays in February so I thought I'd better put an explanation here too. They do not have a holiday just for Valentine's Day. It is quite common to have a holiday somewhere in February/early March. It seems more common in Europe than the rest of the world.
> 
> I looked up the Paris 2019/2020 school year online to use for this story. They break up on Saturday 8th February for their two week long Winter Holiday and return to school on Monday 24th February. Here in the UK we also have a holiday in February but ours is only a week long and different schools and towns will pick different weeks. My son finishes school on Friday 14th and returns on Monday 24th, but my nieces and nephews finish on Friday 21st and return on Monday 2nd March.
> 
> As always, I have not yet seen all of season 2 and none of season 3 of Miraculous Ladybug so consider this and AU if it disagrees with canon. But I will be catching up soon!


	10. Balloons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balloons can be used for any kind of gathering to express love, happiness, apology, or regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not, do not, and will not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed through third party apps and websites. If you are reading this work through an app that makes money from advertisements or that asks you to pay to read, please close the app and view my work for free on the original AO3 page.

**Monday 10th February 2020. 12.40 p.m. Marcel’s Track, 21st arrondissement.**

Alya sighed. “Girl, I love you, but one more forlorn sigh out of you and I’ll tape your mouth shut.”

“Sorry!”

Marinette blushed. She hadn’t even been aware that she was sighing. Multiple times if the amused but ever so slightly irritated looks of her friends was anything to go by.

She couldn’t help it though. She missed Adrien.

He’d been looking forward to watching Kim’s races as much as the rest of them had. Kim was running in the 100m, 200m, 400m, and 800m races today and he was so certain of his victory that everyone knew it was going to be interesting to watch. Adrien would have come along even if Kim came last in every race though. He loved spending quality time like this with his friends. He’d helped out with the planning for the race and after-party wherever he could and he’d bought the balloons they were all holding. Every single one said ‘good luck’ and ‘you can do it’ and other supportive messages. He’d even helped her to sew the banner for today’s race, if passing her things counted as helping (she thought it did). But thanks to his control-freak father he wasn’t allowed to spend any real time with them at all during the two weeks they were off school.

Marinette almost sighed again but just managed to hold it in. She would be seeing him later on tonight, during another one of his _piano_ lessons, she could last until then. She hoped.

Mylène gently nudged her side. “If you need a distraction, those two are pretty entertaining.” She was pointing at Alix and Kim who were in yet another competitive argument. 

Marinette’s lips quirked up into a grin as she saw her friends screaming at each other, their faces alight with mischievous joy. Those two were hilarious together.

“I'll give you another black eye right now if you don't shut up about this!” Alix yelled, holding up a fist. Her grin might be teasing but everyone knew she was 100% serious about this. Kim was on thin ice. “I gave you the apology balloon, that’s more than enough grovelling from me!”

Kim looked up at the balloon he was holding. It was different to the pastel coloured good luck balloons that everyone else held, a bright and vivid red with the word ‘ _sorry_ ’ in loopy silver print. Alix had written underneath ‘ _I didn’t mean to knock you out_ ’ in black marker. “It’s nice but it really isn’t enough. If you want to apologise properly, you-”

“I will not wear a frilly princess dress on the first day back to school!”

Marinette choked on air. 

Kim must have a death wish if he was trying to get Alix to do _that_. Her punch yesterday had given him an impressive black eye, maybe it had shaked his brains loose too. Or should that be looser? He hadn’t been shy about provoking her before this. Heck, it had only been four months since Alix had wrestled him into submission and put him in a choke hold after one too many short jokes.

Kim seemed unaware that his death was close at hand and rolled his eyes at Alix. “Oh come on. It'll bring out your eyes.”

“You are disgustingly sappy when you act like this.”

Nino suddenly laughed and stepped between the two of them, risking life and limb and freaking Alya out where she sat next to Marinette. “You're wrong Alix,” he pointed over all of their heads. “Disgustingly sappy has just entered the arena.”

Marinette frowned at that, not the only one confused by Nino’s words, but she only turned to look when Alya’s screeched and started shaking her in her excitement. It was a little hard to focus while being rattled about but when she finally saw what everyone was looking at Marinette nearly fell off her seat.

“Adrien.”

He was walking into the arena with M. Guérin by his side, his disguise hat and scarf firmly in place, and even from this distance his wide smile was obvious. M. Guérin placed a hand on Adrien’s shoulder and jerked his thumb at some nearby seats before pointing to their group. Adrien nodded, waved, and then took off at a dead sprint towards them.

Kim gaped and Alix whistled, impressed. “Holy shit, Agreste can _run_!”

Marinette ignored their awe as she struggled to shake off Alya’s hands and scramble to her feet. Vaulting the seats, and ignoring the disbelieving shrieks behind her, she started to run towards her boyfriend but she had barely made it three steps before he was there, picking her up and swinging her around, his delighted laughter filling her ears. Marinette wound her arms tightly around his neck as his snaked around her waist as he slowed their spinning. Her feet had barely touched the ground before one of his hands was in her hair and pulling her lips to his and Marinette felt like she was floating again.

She was only dimly aware of the joyous squeals from their friends as she lost herself in Adrien’s embrace, not caring how he got here only that he was, determined to enjoy every second she had with him. She could tell Adrien felt the same in the way he held her so sweetly to him.

Alix’s shrill wolf-whistle ended their moment - seriously, she could cut glass with that shrill noise - and she gave a happy sigh as he rested his forehead against hers.

“Hi,” he breathed.

Marinette giggled. “Hey.”

The rest of their friends slowly walked over, slapping Adrien on the shoulder, congratulating him on his escape, expressing their joy at seeing him, and Marinette was content to just bask in the happiness radiating from him she he greeted their friends. Both of them refused to let go of each other though and no one suggested they separate so they could hug Adrien. Nino and Alya simply hugged them both in a group hug, far too used to their clingy behaviour.

Marinette pulled him over to the seats they had chosen for themselves and took her seat again, shamelessly pushing Adrien into Alya’s seat and leaving her best friend to fend for herself. Alya just shook her head fondly and moved over to sit with Nino. Marinette pulled his arm around her shoulders and snuggled into his side with a happy sigh.

Kim immediately started back into his argument with Alix as if they hadn’t been interrupted.

“It’s like you don’t even care you gave me this black eye,” he teased. “You need to do something to make it up to me.”

“I care enough to make it a matching set if you carry on.”

Adrien chuckled warilly. “What on earth did I miss?”

Kim ginned at him and pointed at the vivid black eye shining on his face. “Alix gave me this wicked black eye yesterday-”

“It’s your own fault for scaring everyone by pretending to be a _cupid_ yesterday, you arse!”

Kim ignored her. “-and I don’t think she’s apologetic enough. This is really going to impair my concentration and focus for my races today.”

“I am _not_ wearing a princess dress! _Ever_!”

“Let’s bet on it then!” Kim smirked. “I bet I win, you bet I lose, same as always. If I lose, I’ll wear the princess dress. When I win, you’ll wear it.”

Alix paused, and for a moment it seemed like she was actually considering it. Marinette held her breath and prayed that Alix wouldn’t do this. She could use some other bet to put Kim in a princess dress if she really wanted to, but Kim’s victory was practically guaranteed.

Alix blinked, opened her mouth to reply, and everyone around her tensed in terrified anticipation.

“You are out of your mind, numbnuts!” she scoffed. “I’m not taking that bet. You would have had a better chance of me accepting if you hadn’t said ‘ _when you won_ ’ after playing up that tiny little bruise.”

Kim just laughed. “True, I am very confident,” he grinned and then flexed. Everyone groaned. “I am in peak physical form thanks to my new lactose free diet! There is no way I can lose today.” Kim flexed again, shifting positions, then yanked his shirt up to show off his abs. “Just look at these beauties!”

Alix immediately started fake gagging prompting everyone else to giggle, and several people groaned, but Marinette couldn’t see who did what as her boyfriend’s hand suddenly appeared in front of her eyes, blocking her view. She twisted to look up at him and giggled at the mock scowls he was sending to Kim. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, then moved to whisper in his ear. “Don’t worry, my silly, possessive kitty, I _much_ prefer yours.”

Adrien squawked and blushed beetroot and Marinette could help the peal of laughter that poured out of her. Mylène and Ivan, who were sat nearest to them, took one look and wisely decided they didn’t want to know.

Kim just carried on flexing, ignoring everyone’s joking protests, but Marinette couldn’t help but notice he was wise enough not to get within reach of Alix’s fists. Smart move. That right hook yesterday had been damned impressive.

He eventually covered up again. “Honestly, my Secret Santa is a genius. That dare to go lactose-free has changed my life. Even with a black eye and a headache there's no way I can possibly lose today! When I find out who they are, I’m gonna kiss them!”

A shrill whistle split the air. “Kim! Get over here!”

“Coming coach!”

He sprinted over straight away and as soon as he was gone, Nathanaël gave a distraught groan and sank into his seat with a whimper, burying his head in his hands. Sabrina was the closest one to him and she placed a concerned hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Nathanaël whimpered again. “Please god don't let him find out that I was his Secret Santa.”

Sabrina clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles, and a few other people chuckled too. Max was the one who attempted to reassure Nathanaël though. “He won't figure it out.”

“He might. I’m his Secret Santa _and_ his Secret Admirer too! He _could_ figure it out.”

“While normally something like that would increase his odds of figuring you out, trust me on this,” Max promised and smiled. “He won't realise it was you.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I know Kim the best. Right now he's convinced that either Marinette, Alya, or Rose gave him his Secret Santa gift, regardless of the fact that we already _know_ who they gave gifts to because of the personal touches they put on those gifts.”

Rose had given Mylène a gift with her mother’s homemade candles in it, Alya had given Nathanaël a superhero themes sketchbook, and Marinette had been unable to stop herself from adding some embroidery to embellish the hoodie she had bought for Nino. It was immediately obvious who those gifts came from as soon as they were opened.

And Kim still thought that one of them had been his Secret Santa?

Adrien scowled and wrapped his arm more tightly around Marinette. “He isn't kissing my girlfriend.” Nino and Juleka echoed him emphatically.

“Definitely not.” Marinette agreed wholeheartedly, fully prepared to throw Nathanaël under the bus if it came to it. Alya and Rose nodded in agreement.

“There's no need to worry!” Max tried to diffuse the tension in the room. “I doubt he'd ever attempt such a thing, not even if _everyone_ dared him to do it.” That was actually quite reassuring. Kim was notorious for accepting any dare, no matter how ridiculous. It was a mark of how much he cares for his friends that he wouldn’t take such a dare. Max carried on. “As I was saying, he only thinks one of the girls gave him the lactose-free chocolates and the dietary dare because he associates the three of them with food gifts. But I can assure you that he will give up trying to figure out who his Secret Santa was once he realises it isn't the lactose-free diet that has him performing so well, but rather all the extra training time he has gained now that he is no longer, ah… indisposed so frequently.”

The class gave a collective wince at Max's words. All of them had come across Kim at least once when he had been _indisposed_ due to eating lactose. Usually deliberately. He had missed school from eating lactose almost as much as he had missed it due to akumas.

Alix was the one to point out the flaw in that logic. “How long is it going to take him to realise that though? He's the one who's been _willingly_ eating lactose before big races and tests all of his life.”

Max froze, having not considered that before, and then sighed. “...if his coach doesn't mention anything about his performance or his practice attendance by the end of the month then _I'll_ talk to him.”

On the track the two teams were gathering and preparing for their races, stretching their muscles out and teasing and laughing. They took that as their cue to get into position. Max grabbed the banner that Marinette had made and Rose and Juleka moved into position to help him hold it, Max and Juleka on each corner and Rose in the middle.

Rose still felt terribly guilty about getting him beaten up yesterday, but it had been so easy for her and Kim to get caught up in the idea - Rose because it was spreading cheer to the city, and Kim because it gave him a chance to show off his abs. Rose had shown up with three boxes of lactose-free chocolates and enough bright yellow and pink balloons that she was almost floating in apology. Kim forgave her at once, insisting there was nothing to be sorry for.

The rest of their class grabbed their balloons and moved into position on either side of the banner, ready to cheer for Kim when the racing began. There were still a few stragglers taking their seats around the racing track, what looked like a few parents and siblings arriving, but the main event would be starting soon.

Marinette leaned into Adrien a little more and decided she was perfectly able to cheer Kim on from here. He seemed to take that as an invitation to pull her into his lap and she giggled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “How did you manage to escape?” she asked. She snuggled into him, nuzzling into his neck as she set her head on his shoulder and breathed him in. This just felt _right_. “I thought for sure I wasn't going to see you until tonight.”

“You'll still see me tonight, my princess. And quite possible for every other piano lesson I have this holiday. But this right now is all because of you,” Adrien said and pressed another kiss to her temple. “Nathalie was so impressed by my maturity regarding my scheduling arrangements, just as you predicted, that she's allowed me a few freedoms. I'm here for the race and after-party today, I can get _three_ lunches with you this week, we can have one mid-week date, and our scheduled time on Valentine's Day is now _three_ hours long.

“Really?” Marinette had been hoping it would work but she honestly hadn’t expected it to. This was wonderful news! “Oh, Kitten, that's amazing!”

“ _You're_ amazing.” He corrected with one more kiss. “This wouldn't be possible if it weren't for your plans and problem solving skills.”

* * *

** Monday 10th February 2020. 1.45 p.m. Marcel’s Track, 21st arrondissement. **

To the surprise of absolutely no one who knew him, Kim won every single race he was in by a long shot.

His lead was so great that he even had time to play to the crowd, waving and winking and throwing finger guns to their class where they stood by the finish line screaming their heads off. At one point he actually blew a kiss into the crowd and tackled as they shrieked in mock horror.

When he was given his well deserved gold medal they released most of the balloons they'd brought with them and cheered louder than anyone else there - which was saying something considering Kim's very large family had come to cheer him on too.

Adrien felt the usual pang of envy that ran through him as he watched yet another uncle scoop Kim up in a congratulatory bear hug, before passing him off to a cousin who messed up his hair. He was overjoyed for Kim and glad that he had his family around to share his victory, but it didn't stop him wishing that his own father could try to show up for a match even once. Years of competing and Adrien had never once seen Gabriel cheer him on at anything.

Marinette, ever attuned to his moods, leaned into him then and lay her head on his shoulder in silent comfort. Adrien smiled and pressed a kiss into her hair.

He was so very lucky to have this wonderful girl in his life. He knew that she would be at every single one of his matches, cheering him on even more than she had cheered for Kim today. He'd already caught a peek at the banner she was designing for his fencing competition next month.

No, he might envy Kim, but he now had something far better than Gabriel's empty promises.

Kim ran over then, grabbing Max in a giant hug of his own and letting his best friend wrap the banner around his shoulders as a cape of victory, and smirked and bowed to everyone.

Adrien joined the others in congratulating Kim, sitting around him in the stands and letting him excitedly recap the races they had all just watched. He had pulled Marinette into his lap again, not wanting to let her go so soon, and she had eagerly burrowed into his arms. He knew he didn't have much more time with everyone today and wanted to soak up all the happiness that he could.

As if that thought had summoned him, Adrien saw his bodyguard move into his peripheral vision. He was doing his best not to interrupt Adrien's time with his friends but he made a wrap-it-up gesture to let him know they were leaving soon. Adrien nodded and Marinette pressed a comforting kiss to his cheek. They would be together again later, but he was going to miss his friends.

Nino sighed, cluing the others in to Adrien's imminent departure. “You've got to go already, bro?”

“Soon enough.” Adrien grabbed his phone from his pocket and checked the time. “I’ve got 15 minutes until I’ve got to be home, but Gorilla might let me stretch it out to 20. No more though.”

Next to them Ivan and Mylène both sighed. “That’s too bad,” Mylène murmured.

Adrien shrugged. “It is what it is.” He wrapped his arms around Marinette and held onto her just a little more tightly. He knew he’d be seeing her tonight, as soon as it was clear for him to leave his piano lesson he’d be transforming and slipping through her balcony door, but it still didn’t make leaving her any easier.

Alya smirked. “Well, now is obviously the time to tell you two that we’ve had such a great idea!”

“I had the idea, Césaire.” Alix frowned.

Alya just scoffed and waved her off, and Nino quickly stepped in to try and stop his girlfriend from becoming a punching bag. “Ladies, Adrien is on a time crunch right now, you can fight over ownership later.”

They both backed down, and Alya gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Thanks babe. Okay, so we were talking over lunch the day your dad returned and we realised that although we’re doing this Secret Admirer thing, we’re not at school right now. If we want to exchange our presents then we’re going to have to meet up, right?”

“I’m having a party at mine on Valentine’s Day.” Alix grinned.

“ _Alix_!”

“You were taking too long,” she smirked and rolled her eyes at the annoyed Alya. Alya scowled and Alix stuck her tongue out at her before turning back to Adrien and Marinette, both of whom were looking stunned. “I’m hosting a party on Valentine’s Day and you two are invited. We can all hang out as friends, you two and the other saps can have some couple time - but be warned I will kill you if you take it too far in my home - we’ll have great food and I can guarantee a fan free environment.”

Adrien could feel his smile growing with every word. This was _exactly_ what he had been looking for as he thought about a way he could surprise Marinette on Valentine’s Day. “Alix, that’s… yes. That’s awesome!”

“Of course it is, it was my idea!” Alix grinned and Alya choked on air beside her. “You can tell you dad that there will be plenty of adult supervision, and my house is the most secure other than yours and Chloé’s thanks to my dad’s work, so there shouldn’t be any issues there.”

Adrien had to ask for curiosity’s sake. “And will there be adult supervision?”

Alix cackled. “Not a bit. Dad might stick his head in from time to time but he’ll be working in his office all day and Jalil will be out on a date with his boyfriend.”

Marinette was grinning too. “Do you really think this will work?”

“If you say it's a party then _of course_ it won't. Not with those two killjoys at your house,” Alix pointed out.

Adrien nodded. He had already decided that he wouldn’t bring this up to Nathalie as a party. He hadn’t been allowed a birthday party of his own, he’d had to lie and sneak away to get to his friends, and the only ones he regularly attended were things like the New Year’s gala at the Hotel Grande Paris where he would be networking and representing his father’s brand. Hardly a fun party. 

Judging by Alix’s smirk, she had the answer though. “ _But_ if you say it's part of a class anti-akuma initiative requiring a group study session at some time during the holiday when we're all free, then they might just say yes. Plus, we have our two class reps here to make it totally official so you won't even be lying.”

Marinette was beaming. “It's official! It's official! Adrien?”

Adrien was already pulling his phone back out of his pocket. “I'm asking Nathalie now.”

It felt like the longest text message he had ever typed out even though he kept it brief and to-the-point using Alix’s story. Study group. School project. Attendance mandatory. As long as it felt to type it up it felt even longer once he had hit send and was eagerly awaiting the reply. Marinette was peering at his phone as intntly as he was as she snuggled on his lap, and everyone else was leaning in and holding their breath as they waited for the reply.

His phone dinged three minutes after he had sent the text and Adrien beamed. “She said yes!”

The cheering started again and they released the rest of the balloons but Adrien barely noticed. He was too caught up in the way Marinette had grabbed him and pulled him into a searing kiss. That was without doubt his _favourite_ response of hers, even if it was taking every part of his brain that wasn't focussed on Marinette to push down his purr reflex.

When she finally released him, blushing pink, he pulled her close and showed her Nathalie's response. It was good news, but there was a small price for them to pay.

 **[Nathalie. 10-Feb. 1.56]:** _It would be better for your schedule if your friends could gather next week. Please double check with them to see if there is an alternate day possible. If not then I can rearrange your Friday to allow you five hours in total - that is all you are allowed for your date with Mlle. Dupain-Cheng and your class project. You will have to decide how much time to allot to each activity. The changes to your schedule now mean you may only have lunch with Mlle. Dupain-Cheng on Wednesday and Thursday. A print out of your amended schedule will be waiting for you when you return home._

Marinette read it and then kissed his cheek. "Our dates and lunches have been cut from four to two, but we get an extra long Valentine's date, _and_ we can still see each other whenever we want. I'd call that a win, mon amour."

Alix let out a whistle to shut them all up and punched a victorious fist into the air. “Party at my place everyone. Bring food with you.”

Alya laughed. “What Alix is trying to say is that, since she can’t cook, we’re all supposed to bring some food with us for the party - one savoury and one sweet dish. Let me know what you’re going to bring and I’ll list it all so no one brings doubles, okay?”

Everyone giggled, fully aware of Alix’s infamously bad cooking skills, and nodded that they would bring something. Adrien wanted to join in, but he had one big problem. He looked to Marinette pleadingly. “Mon coeur?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you with the food,” she promised and kissed him on the forehead. He gave a happy sigh and held her close, determined to get his cuddles in before he had to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marcel’s Track is something I made up for this story. It’s an indoor running track/gym/sports centre in the 21st arrondissement, perfect for this sporty group to use. Kim's lactose-free Secret Santa gift and dare is in _All I Want For Christmas_ chapter 21, as are the girls easily discovered gifts. Kim having a large family, both immediate and extended, is just a headcanon of mine.


	11. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties, like balloons, can be great for a celebration or an apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not, do not, and will not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed through third party apps and websites. If you are reading this work through an app that makes money from advertisements or that asks you to pay to read, please close the app and view my work for free on the original AO3 page.

** Tuesday 11th February 2020. 08.30 a.m. Chloé’s suite, Le Grande Paris. **

“So, what do you think?”

Chloé did her best not to show any of her nerves as she waited for her father’s response. The mostly uneaten yet decidedly mangled croissants on the plate in front of her were a testament to her turbulent emotions but she was certain that nothing showed on her face, just like he had taught her.

Mostly certain.

About 85% certain. Ish.

She took a sip of her latte just for something to do while she waited.

Across the table her father sat unmoving, straight backed in his chair, hands clasped on the table, staring at her as he considered her words. His expression gave nothing of his thoughts away and even as Chloé fought the urge to fidget under his scrutiny she admired his blank gaze. 

When he wanted to, he had the perfect poker face. Sometimes it was helpful in his political dealings to let his emotions leak, sometimes he needed to keep everything under wraps. Her father had the skills to pull that off, and the knowledge of when the poker face was necessary, two things that Chloé knew she lacked but was determined to master.

“I think it's a wonderful idea.”

“You… do?” Chloé didn’t stare. She didn’t. André smiled at her from across the table, relaxing enough to let Chloé see his sincerity. “So, you don’t mind?”

“Not at all,” he shook his head. André drained the last of his coffee and dabbed at his mouth with his napkin. Unlike Chloé, her father hadn’t had any issues with eating breakfast. He stood up and straightened his suit and walked around the table to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I really do think that this is a wonderful idea of yours, my darling, and I’m proud of you for doing this.”

“You are?”

His features softened then, pride very obvious but tempered with a large dose of self-blame. Something the Chloé had seen a lot of since they’d had words about her behaviour at the gala. Something she didn’t want to see on his face ever again.

“Chloé, dearest, I’m sorry for not saying it more, but I _am_ proud of you. All the time. My wonderful little girl,” he smiled down at her and brushed her still loose hair out of her face. She hadn’t bothered tying it up this morning. “And I really am proud of you with how far you’ve come. I love your idea, I don’t mind you using the hotel today. Jean, Valentin, and Jeanne can help you coordinate things.”

She smiled. “Thanks daddy.”

“You’re welcome.” He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. “It was nice spending this time together this morning. Why don’t we have breakfast together for the rest of your holiday?”

“What about your meetings?”

André grimaced when he remembered some of the upcoming meetings and talks he had to attend in the next few days and he sighed. “I can reschedule most of them, but not all. I’m sorry, dearest. Would you rather we had lunch?”

“No,” Chloé shook her head. “No, I want to have breakfast with you. Really. I just wasn’t sure if you could give up all those meetings.”

André smiled. “When I get to the office I’ll rearrange all the meetings I can and I promise you we’ll have breakfast together - and we’ll have lunch together on those days we can’t have breakfast. How does that sound?”

Chloé grinned at him. “That’s great!” She stood up and wrapped her arms around him tightly, hugging him to her in a way she realised she hadn’t in too long. “Thank you daddy.”

“Any time. I love you, Chloé.”

“I love you too.”

He kissed her forehead again before leaving to see to his duties, and Chloé sank back into her seat. She felt lighter, happier, after that conversation with her father. She did love him and she was ashamed of herself for using him and his position for as long as she had, deceiving and lying to him to get him to do what she wanted. Chloé had been on a long journey of self-reflection ever since the gala and she was finally ready to start to change. Hopefully for the better.

She reached into her bag for her phone and her designer white leather purse. Ignoring the phone for a moment, she reached into her purse and pulled out a small plastic wrapped piece of red card displaying a tiny sweet inside. Her love heart from last week.

 _Be happy_.

Honestly, Chloé had thought it was Mlle. Bustier’s way of mocking her when she had seen it on her desk. Everyone else had things like ‘ _awesome_ ’ or ‘ _nice smile_ ’ or ‘ _cool dude_ ’ and other complimentary statements, she’d heard them comparing them quite happily when she had slipped into the room, and yet she had _this_? _Be happy_? As if. Chloé hadn’t been happy since the gala, since she screwed everything up so monumentally, since she realised that it was her own fault, since she realised she had no real friends.

She had been so certain that Mlle. Bustier had been mocking her…

… until Adrien and Marinette had found her at her lowest point, surely about to attract an akuma to her any minute, and they’d talked to her.

They hadn’t been obligated to but they had. Chloé couldn’t have given them anything in return for talking to her, no reward or bribe, since everyone knew her father had punished her by taking away her credit cards. There was no friendship between them that demanded they speak to her, she and Marinette had never been friends and she’d thoroughly burned her bridges with Adrien when she’d made those comments about his girlfriend.

No, they had spoken to her because they _wanted_ to. Because they saw her suffering and wanted to change that.

Adrien had offered her his friendship again. A treasure more precious to her than any of the riches she owned and one that she thought was lost forever, offered up again so easily. And Marinette… well, she'd been truthful. She hadn't outright rejected her, something that Chloé probably would have done in her position, but she hadn't promised to become her new BFF either. She had promised her support though, and that along with her truthfulness was something Chloé sorely needed.

She might never be friends with anyone at Françoise-Dupont but she could be amicable. She could be _happy_.

Chloé smiled down at the sweet in her hands. She could be happy. She finally ripped open the packaging and ate it, grabbing her phone and starting to text.

It was time to work towards being happy again.

All across the city, phones lit up with her messages.

* * *

** Tuesday 11th February 2020. 2.00 p.m. Marinette’s room. **

Alya scowled at the invite on her phone again and Marinette fought off an exasperated groan and started another mental countdown. _Five, four, three, two, one…_

“So you're _sure_ this isn't a joke?”

Marinette sighed. “For the last time, yes!”

“Don't take that tone with me, girl.” Alya snapped. “The last one we went to was a joke, I think I'm justified in asking that question.”

“Once or twice and I would agree with you!”

Marinette had indeed asked herself that very same question when the party invite had come through to her phone. She’d pinched herself to make sure she hadn’t been seeing things. She had even gone so far as to get _Tikki_ to pinch her to make sure that this wasn’t a dream and that the test said what it said.

 **[Chloé. 11-Feb. 9.00]:** _Le Grande Paris, 2.30 p.m., apology party from me to you to make up for the gala. Food and non-alcoholic drinks provided. Music and games for all. Stay as long as you want. No tricks, no gimmicks, no small print. Just a party._

It seemed that Chloé was indeed trying to reform and was starting by giving the school a real party.

It wasn’t just her class who had received the invite. Marinette had been receiving messages all day from the rest of the school to check if Chloé was being sincere, texts, emails, IMs, just about every account of hers was pinging like mad as most of Françoise-Dupont tried to get in touch with her. Chloé had even personalised some of her messages, saying that this party was sorry for ruining someone’s homework, or for threatening to get them expelled, or for any number of offences she had committed over the years.

Which is why Alya’s frequent repetitions were getting particularly annoying after dealing with that same question all day. “That's the eighth time you've asked me _the same question_. My answer has not changed since the last time you asked me _two minutes ago_!”

Alya rolled her eyes and put her phone away, crossing the room to eye Marinette’s outfit critically. She had invited herself over to help Marinette get ready but had spent most of the time complaining. Marinette knew her outfit was awesome anyway, and now that her make-up was finished it was time to do her hair and get dressed.

“Okay, okay,” Alya sighed. “Maybe I'm going a little overboard here, _maybe_ , but you can't blame me. Anyone else would think the same in my place.”

“They did think the same.” Marinette admitted. Their class, the rest of the school, even Marinette herself - _everyone_ had questioned whether this was legit or not. “But they only asked one or twice, not _eight times_!”

“You've spoken to everyone already?”

Of course Alya would ignore the point she was trying to make. Marinette sighed and grabbed her hairbrush, pins, and bobbles, setting about the process of pulling her hair back into a low bun. “I checked in with Sabrina first, to make sure she was okay with this, then I called up a few others. I ended up interrupting Mylène and Ivan's date. I feel so bad.”

“They were on a date? Wait, is this the one where he gave her the tickets?” Alya gasped then cackled. “Oh my god no wonder you feel bad!”

“I'm guessing Nino couldn't keep it from you either?”

Both girls rolled their eyes. Their boyfriends were _terrible_ at keeping secrets. Ivan had confided in Adrien and Nino on their boys day out that he had managed to buy two tickets to Mylène’s favourite play and he was going to give them to her on a special date sometime soon. Naturally, both boys had told their girlfriends the whole story when they got home.

Marinette was super happy for Mylène and also super upset that she had interrupted their special date even if Chloé’s odd text had interrupted them first. “Yes, it was _that_ date, yes, he gave her the tickets and she loved them, and yes, I feel so horrible right now.”

“I'll have to ask her about them later,” Alya grinned. She gave Marinette the thumbs up when she gestured to her hair for approval. “I only called Sabrina earlier. I didn’t think to call anyone else.”

Marinette paused with her hairbrush still in hand and wondered if she could throw it at Alya. “You called her and yet still asked me if this was okay _eight times_? After Sabrina told you the same thing she told me? That from what she can gather Chloé is 100% serious?”

Alya held her hands up in an ‘I surrender’ gesture. “So I'm a little over zealous. But Sabrina might have been slipping back into old habits so excuse me for double checking? Or, you know, octuple checking.”

“I was concerned too, but I honestly don’t think that she is. If she was she'd have gone to the party instead of going on that father-daughter day out with her dad.”

“You're probably right,” Alya conceded the point. “Man, she's lucky that was today. If she'd been in Paris today she might have ended up going to the party purely out of habit.”

“True.” Marinette had thought the same thing, hence why her first call was to Sabrina. But she was very proud of how far Sabrina had come over the last few weeks, and proud of her for saying no to Chloé’s party. Marinette decided not to mention her theory that Chloé had _deliberately_ arranged the party to happen today so that Sabrina would have an easy out and not have to see Chloé when she was still healing. It was better for both of them this way. “Sabrina says she's not sorry that she's missing it but she hopes we all have a good time.”

“I hope we will too,” Alya muttered and reached for her phone again. Marinette rolled her eyes when Alya was distracted and slipped her jeans off, grabbing the thick pair of black leggings she had chosen and pulling them on. Alya glared at the text on her phone against before shoving it back in her pocket angrily. “Girl, I still can't believe Chloé invited all of us to another party. I still can't believe _you're_ dressing up for one of Chloé's parties either.” She eyed the outfit that Marinette had half on.

“I am not dressing up!”

Alya snorted. “Babe?” she yelled.

Nino’s voice drifted upstairs to agree with his girlfriend and proving that, as Marinette suspected, he was sat at the kitchen table and shamelessly eavesdropping on their conversation. “I'm not allowed up there, M, you're totally dressing up.”

“You're not allowed up here because I'm _changing clothes_ Nino.” Marinette scoffed. As if to illustrate her point she undid the buttons on her blouse and slipped it off, then stepped into her new summer dress and started pulling it up. She caught Alya’s disbelieving stare as she pulled up the hidden zip set under her left arm. Marinette rolled her eyes. “If you must know, I was planning on wearing this today _anyway_. This is not because Chloé is throwing a party for everyone. It's the summer dress from my Superheroes collection and I wanted to see what it was like to wear. Plus, Adrien loves it when I wear green.”

Marinette blushed a little giving Alya a sheepish smile as she admitted to that. She knew she was just giving Alya teasing material there but at least Alya didn’t know the _real_ reason behind her choice of wardrobe.

While she did need to see how the dress held up when she was actually wearing it, she was wearing it just to wind Adrien up. The dress itself was a muted pastel shade of the vivid green of Chat Noir’s miraculous, with a pattern of black cat silhouettes around the hem of the skirt. The straps were black ribbon and the bodice was edged with black lace and delicate beading, and there was a matching ribbon and lace edging on the hem of the skirt. It would work beautifully as a summer dress, but it would also work nicely when paired with some black leggings, black ballet flats, and a black blazer as she was today.

No matter how she wore it, it was pure Chat Noir and Adrien was going to lose his mind when he saw her in it.

Marinette had been planning on a quiet _piano lesson_ date with Adrien later, letting him see her handiwork and examine it up-close, but now she was hoping there would be a quiet corner of the party she could drag him into for a moment later on.

As predicted, Alya’s eye lit up with a teasing mischief. “Ah, so it's Adrien you're dressing up for. Not the party.”

Nino was her unlikely saviour as he stumbled up the stairs, hand clamped firmy over his eyes so he didn’t see anything. “Adrien’s coming? He's allowed out?”

Marinette pulled on the black blazer she had chosen to complete the look, and keep her warm on this chilly February day. “You can look, Nino,” she gave him the all-clear, giggling when he slowly peeked from behind his hands to make sure it was safe. “And yes Adrien is coming. There is no way Nathalie would dare to stop Adrien going to a Bourgeois event, even if it is a purely party. He said he'd meet me there in-” she quickly checked her phone “-fifteen minutes.”

Alya looked stunned. “Huh. What do you know? Maybe she is trying to turn over a new leaf this time. Getting Adrien out of his lessons is definitely a good deed.”

“Oh, sure, now you believe me!”

Marinette huffed and grabbed her phone, slipping it into the pocket in the skirt of her dress, then grabbed the large bag she had carefully set to one side before Alya barged in. It had her purse, some lip balm, and a few other bits inside, but it was mainly to keep Tikki safe. And Plagg when he inevitably joined them later on. She peered it and Tikki gave her a thumbs up before she looked at Marinette’s outfit and pointed at her throat.

Oh, right. The necklace.

Marinette slipped off her catbug necklace and heart charm that had been her gift from Adrien and reluctantly slipped it into her jewellery box for safe keeping. She hardly ever took it off, but right now she needed something different to complete the Chat Noir look she was going for. She grabbed the length of black ribbon with a small gold bell on that she kept safe in the drawer of her vanity and looped it around her neck, tying it so the bell rested just below her collarbones. 

Perfect! Not only did it complete the look, Adrien would go _cat_ -atonic over it.

She tried not to laugh at her own joke. “Okay, I’m ready. Let’s go!”

Alya and Nino grabbed their bags and coat and followed her downstairs. She said a quick goodbye to her parents, who gave her a worried look even as they wished her a fun time. Even _they_ were suspicious of Chloé’s motives today.

They slipped out the back door of the bakery, fully intending to enjoy the short walk around the corner to Chloé’s hotel…

… then stopped dead in their tracks when they found Adrien standing there waiting for them, holding a red rose and a chocolate rose in one hand.

Marinette should really have expected him to pick her up.

He was leaning against the car, M. Guérin behind the wheel, dressed impeccably in a smart black suit with a green shirt that really brought his eyes out. He had foregone a tie and left the top two buttons of his shirt open in what Marinette decided was a _very_ good look on him, right before her cheeks turned pink when she realised they had accidentally matched each other. Her blush deepened when she saw him looking at her in utter adoration, not even realising that Nino and Alya were stood on either side of her.

Alya was trying so hard not to laugh at him but it was a losing battle and she burst into a fit of giggles, then fell into full on hysterical laughter when Adrien startled and turned towards them as he finally noticed there were other people there with his girlfriend. Nino collapsed against Alya and joined in with her hilarity. Marinette was sure her cheeks were crimson by now by how warm they felt, even though she _very_ much liked the look in his eyes. 

“He really _does_ like you in black and green, girl. Hey sunshine.”

Adrien opened his mouth, then closed it again and settled on waving hello to the other couple. This just made them laugh even more. He swallowed then cleared his throat. “Hey Nino, Alya.”

Nino wiped a tear away. “It's fine, it's totally cool that you didn't even notice us - for that you're giving us a lift to this party.”

“I would have offered anyway,” Adrien mumbled, blushing.

“ _If_ you’d noticed us, you mean? Thanks sunshine!”

Adrien stepped aside, letting Alya and Nino climb into the back of the limo that Marinette was positive was the one from the night of the gala. She was also certain that Nathalie had insisted Adrien ride in it tonight for the sake of appearances.

Marinette watched as Adrien shut the door and walked towards her with that intense look in his eyes again. It was only sheer willpower that was keeping her knees from buckling right now. Damn, that was one hot look. She needed to dress up like this more often.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her to him, while offering her the roses. She giggled and took them from him with a gracious incline of her head, but the laughter died away as his now free hand trailed up the sleeve of her blazer towards her throat. His gaze was intense as he traced a single finger along the ribbon around her neck and flicked the bell, making it jingle delicately. Marinette almost forgot how to breathe. Yep, she _definitely_ needed to do this again. 

“Is this for me, my Princess?” he murmured, his voice gravelly with the beginnings of a purr.

She willed herself to stay upright. “ _Purr_ -haps.”

Adrien groaned and leaned his forehead against hers. “You're trying to kill me, my love.”

“Is it working?”

The purr began to rumble out of him, as he moved the hand on her necklace over her collarbones and around to cup her neck and pull her closer to him. Her eyes had almost fluttered shut when-

“ _Ahem_!” Plagg stuck his head out of Adrien’s jacket, cutting her boyfriend’s purr off mid-rumble, and scowled up at the two of them. “I'd like to see my Lady before you start slobbering over yours, if you don’t mind!”

Adrien set his forehead against hers and groaned again, this one a groan of pure exasperation. She could see the wheels turning as he thought up ways to get back at Plagg for this, even if she knew he didn’t blame Plagg for wanting to be with Tikki when he could. Marinette shifted her bag so it was hidden between her and Adrien and popped the clasp open. Tikki stuck her head out and waved a quick hello, giggling at the look and Adrien’s face. Plagg pounced on the roses in Marinette’s hands, took the chocolate one, and leapt into the bag alongside Tikki. There was a tiny squeal of laughter as the bag closed behind them and Marinette couldn’t help but giggle herself.

“We'd better get going too, mon amour. We'll probably have to help the others realise this is an actual apology party.”

“But... that's what the invite said it was?”

Marinette wondered why he was so confused until she remembered that he had a _completely_ different history with Chloé than everyone else did. He had taken her text at face value unlike the others. “We were just kicked out of the gala a few weeks ago, simply because she could,” Marinette reminded him gently. “She's been really mean to everyone but you for years. You and I spoke to her on Saturday, we know she wants to change, but everyone else will have a hard time believing it. Some might never believe it.”

“So when you said she could be amicably tolerant with others, that wasn't just so she didn't get her hopes dashed if it didn't work straight away?”

“Nope. I meant that is _literally_ the most she will get from some people.”

Adrien sighed. “Wow. How bad was she?”

“ _Bad_.” Marinette decided to leave it at that. She didn’t want to rehash the past, not when she was looking forward to an afternoon filled with dancing with her boyfriend and partying with their friends. That would just put a damper on the whole evening. “We're not going to go over all of that. She wants to change and if she is sincere we won't hold the past against her, but forgiveness and friendship are different stories. Everyone will have to decide for themselves what they want to do.”

Adrien looked a little conflicted but nodded. “I feel a little bad for her. I wish she could have friends.”

Marinette smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the nose. “That's because you have a wonderfully kind heart and always see the good in people and want the best for them. It's one of the reasons I love you so much.”

“One of the reasons? What are the others?”

“ _That_ is far too long a conversation when we're going to be late for a party, my kitten.”

“Please?”

Marinette giggled when he brought out the kitten eyes and leaned up and kissed him properly. She could just about hear the beginnings of another purr when she pulled away. “That will have to tide you over until later.”

Adrien smirked and used the hand still around her neck to pull her back in for another, longer, more lingering kiss. Marinette could feel her knees weaken again and leaned against him more heavily, sighing happily. Adrien broke their kiss before he could start purring properly because there was no way that was stopping if it got started.

“Okay, I'm good now,” he teased.

Marinette scoffed and he just laughed. He took the rose from her hands and moved behind her, weaving the delicate flower into her bun then placing a kiss on the back of her neck right over the bell ribbon.

“You are beautiful, my Marinette.” Marinette blushed at the worship in his tone and Adrien just chuckled. He offered her his arm. “Your carriage awaits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean is the name of Chloé's butler, but Valentin and Jeanne are characters from my _Just Another Day In Paris_ story, chapter 1. Valentin is the head butler, in charge of all other staff, and Jeanne is the blonde maid from the hotel you see in Pixelator.
> 
> The wifi died again last night so if it holds you might get two chapters today. Yay. If not, then just this one. Sorry folks. On the plus side, the new router will be here either later on today or tomorrow, so the final chapter will go up on time at least.
> 
> Also, I'm nearly up to 300 total comments on AO3! Goodness, I can't believe so many of you like my work. That's amazing. As always, whoever leaves my 300th review will get a scene of their choice written for them. Thanks again!


	12. Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be mine? No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not, do not, and will not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed through third party apps and websites. If you are reading this work through an app that makes money from advertisements or that asks you to pay to read, please close the app and view my work for free on the original AO3 page.

** Wednesday 12th February 2020. 12.55 p.m. Dupain-Cheng kitchen. **

It was just typical of their luck that the akuma alert went off when they were about to sit down to their lunch.

Adrien groaned and stared longingly at the meal. Not only was this one of his rare scheduled dates with Marinette, but Tom and Sabine had gone above and beyond in preparing this delicious looking meal for them.

Tom had done his mother's secret family recipe ravioli, they had a freshly baked baguette from the bakery, and Sabine had made them a full tray of macarons in their favourite flavours. There was a beautiful side-salad, a selection of small cheese buns, a fruit salad, and a few cookies to complete the gourmet, romantic meal for two…

...and they would be lucky if they were finished with this akuma in time to eat any of it.

“Hawkmoth has the _worst_ timing ever!” He whined.

“You said it!” Plagg grumbled, sat on the table next to the small tray of cheese buns. “A plate of culinary perfection - _wasted_! That akuma is going down.”

“What are we up against, Kitten?” Marinette asked. She was rifling through the cupboards and pulling out tupperware in varying sizes.

Adrien pouted at that, even as he grabbed his phone to check the news feeds. If she was boxing it up then she didn't believe they'd get this one beaten quickly enough to have their date. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she set a wedge of camembert in front of Plagg and a couple of cookies in front of Tikki then started packing up their food. The ravioli went into the largest tupperware, the salad in another, and the fruit salad in yet another. They went straight in the fridge with the lids on, while the cheese buns, macarons, and cookies went into three more that Marinette stashed in the cupboard without lids.

It looked like she was right about them missing their date. There wasn’t much information about the akuma, only the usual note about a large purple figure seen around the 17th arrondissement, apparently moving fast. Nothing about it’s motivation or powers yet. Great, another fight where they throw themselves in and hope for the best. Those were always fun.

“It’s somewhere around the 17th, nothing else to go on yet.”

Marinette must have heard the annoyance in his voice because once she had finished storing their meal in the fridge she came over to stand before him. “It’ll be okay, my sweet kitten,” she said, cupping his cheeks and kissing his forehead. “We’ll try and beat this akuma as quickly as possible and hurry back here for our meal and some snuggles.”

He wrapped his arms around her. “And what if we don’t?”

“Then you can take your food home with you and come over and get your snuggles later on tonight.”

That sounded _really_ good. “ _Purr_ -omise?”

Marinette just giggled and kissed the tip of his nose, before putting their now empty plates and cutlery into the dishwasher. “Let’s go deal with that akuma!”

* * *

** Wednesday 12th February 2020. 1.13 p.m. 13th arrondissement. **

“ _Miraculous Ladybug_!”

Ladybug watched as her Lucky Charm exploded into a swarm of magical bugs that spread out across the city in a wave of magic and set everything to rights. Normally the sight made her feel proud of her accomplishments, glad and relieved that her city was on one piece again, and she usually watched it with amazement as it turned everything back to normal.

Today wasn’t like that though.

She turned to Chat Noir and gave him a tired smile as she held out a fist to him. “Pound it?”

He snorted, amused, but bumped his fist to hers. “Pound it!”

A nearby church clock told her what she already knew from that awful fight. They had seven minutes left until M. Guérin came to collect Adrien. They had indeed spent what would have been a lovely lunch date chasing, subduing, and cleansing the akuma. One whole hour. _Gone_.

She dropped her hand wearily, wanting nothing more than to get home and climb into a hot bath to soothe her aching muscles. The cure might heal all of their injuries but it did nothing to alleviate their tiredness or ease the post-workout type ache from their muscles.

Yes, bath, food, and nap in that order. That's what Ladybug wanted.

Judging by the droop in his posture, that's what Chat wanted too, but she knew he would have longer to wait thanks to his afternoon commitments. Her poor kitten.

Their miraculouses beeped then, she had two spots and he had four. At a dead run, a full on superhero sprint, it was just over one minute from where they were in the 13th arrondissement back to her home. They had to leave _now_! 

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!"

So of course that would be when Alya showed up. She was at the head of the pack of reporters waiting to interview them about the fight, and both of them recognised the determined look on her face. She wasn't going away without some answers.

Ladybug shared a look with Chat Noir and he nodded. She wasn't going to make the trip home, not after talking to Alya, so he would have to carry her. That was never something he minded but it would make the trip home a little more complicated.

"Hello again, Alya," Ladybug forced a smile to her face. "We're on a time limit today so just one question."

It probably wouldn't be just one. She had a hard time saying no to Alya even as Ladybug. Damn.

"Thanks." Alya smirked just then and Ladybug knew she wasn't going to like this question. "So with Valentine's Day only two days away, and you two looking closer than ever, are you two finally going to confirm that you're an official couple?"

Ladybug was right. She _did not_ like this question. At all.

Shortly after their reveal, before they had even begun dating, she and Chat had talked and they had decided they needed to keep things the same when they were in the suits. If anything changed between Ladybug and Chat Noir then they risked giving too much away - to journalists, to Alya, to Hawkmoth, someone would figure something out about them if they let themselves act any differently.

She had to tell Alya no, that she and Chat Noir were partners and nothing more, she _had to_ , but the lie tasted terrible on her tongue. She _hated_ lying to her best friend, even for her own safety.

“Well..” Chat drawled, really dragging the syllables out. “I suppose we could answer that question.”

She shot him a questioning look, wondering what the hell he was doing, and he winked at her.

God she loved this cat! He was always saving her, even from the smallest of things. She smirked back at him and gave an imperceptible nod. Banter. Innocent and teasing banter. She could do this 

"What do you say, Bugaboo, will you be mine?"

The eye roll came to her easily. "Oh hush up, silly kitty. Stop the dramatics. And _stop_ calling me Bugaboo!"

Chat placed one clawed hand over his heart. "How you wound me, my Lady."

"You’ll live."

"I am cut to the quick." Chat put his other hand to his head in a fake swoon pose and then winked. "You simply must kiss it better."

Ladybug burst out laughing. "In your dreams!"

"Always." Chat's ring beeped then, immediately echoed by her earrings, and he dropped his joking facade at once, grabbed his baton from its holster, and extended it. He held a hand out to her. "Come, my Lady, we must be off."

Ladybug shook her even as she walked over to him, slipping an arm around his shoulders as he slipped his around her waist. "I thought I told you to quit the dramatics?"

She leaned against him then. It was the easiest way to travel together, using either his baton or her yoyo. It was something they had done a thousand times before and something they would probably do a thousand times again. 

But perhaps she had walked to him a little too eagerly, perhaps she had leaned into him too much, perhaps they were both holding onto each other a little too tightly, because right then Alya _squealed_ and grabbed her phone.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, are you actually together? Is this your way of confirming that you’re in a relationship?"

She had no idea how she was keeping a straight face. "Of course we’re not dating. This goof just likes to ham it up for Valentine’s Day. Bug out!"

"But I-"

Alya's protests were cut off as Chat extended his baton and shot them up into the air and on to the closest rooftop. He vaulted them up and up and up over roof after roof after roof until they were far enough away from the reporters that they were certain they weren't being followed.

With a quick glance around to make sure no one was nearby and to orient himself, Chat shrunk and stored his baton and swung Ladybug up into his arms, carrying her bridal style and setting across the Parisian rooftops towards Notre Dame at a dead sprint.

Her transformation faded not long after they left Alya behind, a wave of pink magic revealing Marinette where Ladybug had been. She reached out a hand and caught Tikki, holding her close against the wind blowing by.

“Hold on, mon coeur.” Chat brushed a kiss against her temple and held her to him closely.

Marinette didn’t resist and wrapped her arms around him a little tighter. She knew he wouldn’t let her fall so she set her head on his shoulder and just enjoyed the city racing by. Despite having done this with Chat hundreds of times before, it was oddly different when she wasn’t in her supersuit.

All too soon the spires of Notre Dame became visible and Chat put on a final burst of speed to get them over the Seine and onto her balcony. He set her onto her feet carefully just as his own transformation gave way.

“Cheese…” Plagg groaned as he materialised out of the ring.

Marinette snatched him out of the air and kicked her balcony window open, jumping through. “It’ll have to be fast food right now Plagg, we’re almost out of time.”

Adrien was right on her heels, Tikki floating behind him, and they both made it into the kitchen just in time to hand their kwami some food and hide them away before there was a knock on the door.

“Marinette? Adrien? Christophe is here,” Tom said as he opened the door. He took a quick look at the table and grinned. “You two didn’t have to clean up you know. This was supposed to be a nice date for you, not chores.”

* * *

** Wednesday 12th February 2020. 9.30 p.m. Marinette’s balcony. **

Chat Noir wasn’t surprised to see Marinette waiting on her balcony later that evening. Nor was he surprised to see two mugs of hot chocolate, a wedge of camembert, and a plate of cookies sat on the table next to her.

They’d missed their lunch date thanks to that akuma and this was her little attempt to make up for it. Even if they’d only have a few minutes together.

He landed soundlessly before her and whispered his release phrase, reaching for her almost before the magic had faded. Plagg zipped away towards the table and Tikki but Adrien only had eyes for his Princess. She met him halfway and he buried his nose into her neck and savoured the feeling of having her in his arms again.

“Missed you,” she murmured into his neck.

“Missed you more,” Adrien answered, his purr already roaring to life. “But the food was a nice touch.”

When Adrien had got home he had been sent straight to his room to do a literature report. There had been two bakery boxes waiting for him on his sofa - one contained his half of the meal they had tried to share, the other was full of the cheese buns for Plagg. It had been the best food he had ever eaten.

He could feel her smile. “I couldn’t have you missing out on our secret family recipe ravioli.”

“I am eternally grateful that you did.” He nuzzled into her neck then and she shivered. He grinned before he realised it was a shiver of cold. Just how long had she been waiting for him out here? His purr grew stronger. “Let’s get you inside, my Marinette.”

“But you’ve not got much time here, and I-”

“We can cuddle just as easily inside.”

Plagg and Tikki watched then from the table as they ate their food with matching fond grins. It was always nice to see their bugs and cats fall in love. Though they hadn’t had a couple face as many issues as Marinette and Adrien had - not counting the akumas, they had the secret identity mix up and all of their various civilian obligations trying to interrupt their relationship.

Even right now. Adrien couldn’t stay for too long because his father wanted him to show off his Chinese to some investors - from China. They would be video calling from the Beijing office at 6 a.m. their time, 11 p.m. Paris time. Nathalie would be coming to collect Adrien at 10 p.m. to ensure he was dressed appropriately and to give him the names of the people he would be talking to.

Plagg sighed. His poor kitten stuck with such a busy schedule.

Tikki leaned over and rested a paw on his shoulder. “You okay?”

“It's like this all the time!” he gave a dramatic sigh. “Your bugs just can't keep their hands off my kittens, and we have to go without food.”

“You literally just ate, cheese for brains!” Tikki huffed. Honestly, what did she expect? Plagg never talked about his feelings unless it was in terms of cheese. She jumped off the table and floated over to the window, peering down into Marinette’s room, then returning to the table with a giggle. “Besides, I'm pretty sure it's _Adrien's_ hands that aren't under control.”

“They'll be under _something_ down there,” Plagg snorted in agreement. “But that's my point. They forget all about us poor kwami.”

“You can wait a little longer for your cheese. Five more minutes won’t kill you.”

“Five minutes? I thought he had more stamina than that.”

“Cookies give me strength!” Tikki swore under her breath, then threw a chocolate chip at Plagg’s head. “It's a goodbye kiss, Plagg. A long one but just a kiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes or replies to reviews today I’m afraid. This chapter was a pain to write because I have had a nightmare headache all day. A hot chocolate and an early night for me. If you have any questions stick them in a review and I’ll answer them tomorrow. G’night all.


	13. Sweethearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day is a day for sweethearts and sweet hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not, do not, and will not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed through third party apps and websites. If you are reading this work through an app that makes money from advertisements or that asks you to pay to read, please close the app and view my work for free on the original AO3 page.

** Thursday 13th February 2020. 4.30 p.m. Adrien’s room. **

Adrien sighed and watched as Nathalie left the room after checking in on him for the third time during this extended piano lesson.

The first time she had come in just as he was finishing his warm up and about to set up his speakers, apparently to suggest a piece for practice. The second time she had interrupted that piece to suggest another. This time she had come to say he was performing well. Adrien could only guess what excuse she would use the next time. It looked like his father wanted to parade his piano playing son in front of a crowd again, much like with that long and boring business call last night, and so was using Nathalie to check on him to make sure his performance was adequate.

Plagg pressed against his leg from where he sat on the bench next to Adrien, invisible to Nathalie whenever she stuck her head around the doorway but still able to offer wordless comfort.

Looks like he wouldn’t be getting his piano lesson date with his Princess tonight.

He hadn’t been able to text Marinette to tell her about their change of plans, but he had seen Ladybug swing past his window very slowly not long after his lesson started. Both he and Plagg had shaken their heads and sent a clear message to her.

At least they’d been able to have their second approved lunch date earlier on. It had been amazing too, with Sabine showing off her family recipes this time - the wonton soup had been wonderful and the bao had been divine. He’d stuffed five into his bag for later as Marinette giggled at him.

He would marry her for her family recipes alone. Actually, he wanted to marry her because he was crazy in love with her, but the food was _definitely_ a bonus.

“So what do you think the secretary will tell you to play next?” Plagg yawned and stretched next to him on the bench, cocking his head up at Adrien curiously. “Are we talking something that looks good, something that sounds good, or something that looks difficult and impresses people when it isn’t?”

Adrien snorted. “Knowing Père, all of the above. It’ll probably be _Flight of the Bumblebee_. That’s the one he’s been pushing lately.”

“Not _La Campanella_?”

“My hands would fall off if I even _tried_ that!” Adrien laughed. “No, I’ll bet that it’s _Flight of the Bumblebee_.”

“Bet? What are we talking about here? Because if I win I wouldn’t mind that extra-aged camembert in the Beauvais fromagerie.”

“And if I win you’ll stop moaning about not getting enough of your stinky camembert until the next school holiday.”

“Deal!”

Adrien chuckled before sighing again and pulling his mind back to the Debussy piece in front of him. The sooner he got to playing the sooner this would be over.

Maybe he could still surprise his Princess later on?

* * *

** Thursday 13th February 2020. 7.00 p.m. Adrien’s bedroom. **

Nathalie bustled into Adrien’s room, nose buried in her tablet. “Adrien, you are… why are you in your pyjamas?”

“Because I thought I’d get an early night and go straight to bed once I’ve done some more of my school work,” he held up the bag he had just been rooting through as proof.

Nathalie blinked, then nodded. “I suppose that is acceptable. Your day tomorrow is quite full. Very well, I shall see to it that you aren’t disturbed further tonight.”

“Thanks Nathalie. What did you want?”

“Your piano performance is adequate but for the next few lessons you are to focus on _Flight of the Bumblebee_. Your father wishes you to perfect it as you will be playing at a _Gabriel_ event in mid-March and that is to be your main piece.”

Adrien nodded. “Thanks Nathalie. Anything else?”

“No, that is all. Sleep well.”

She closed the door behind her and Adrien gave it ten seconds before he let out a quiet whoop of delight. “Ha! I won the bet, Plagg!”

His grumpy looking kwami floated over and perched on his shoulder looking disgruntled. “Okay, okay, you win. I won’t moan about not having enough camembert, _but_ -” Plagg’s expression morphed into a sneaky grin “-you never said anything about brie, or cheddar, or cheese bread, or-”

Adrien quickly put his hand over Plagg’s mouth. “I get it, I get it. Now do you want your gift for Tikki or not?”

Plagg mimed zipping his lips shut then did a grabbing motion with both paws. Adrien chuckled and pulled the tiny red box out of his school bag, the only place he could keep it safely hidden in his room, and held it out to his kwami. The box was almost as big as Plagg was and he struggled to get a grip on the box and carry it safely to Adrien’s desk. There was a length of black ribbon, a gift tag, and a pen waiting there for him.

“Let me know when you’re done Plagg and we’ll go. I’m just going to get changed.”

“Why bother?” Plagg didn’t look away from the ribbon he was struggling to tie around the box. “You’ve been over there in your pyjamas before.”

Adrien forced back a blush. “ _That_ was one time and it was an _accident_ Plagg. I can’t go over there for a _date_ in my pyjamas.”

“Who says you can’t?”

“ _I do_!”

“Pfft, you humans and your rules on clothes - can I borrow your finger?” Plagg waited until Adrien had walked over and placed his finger on the knot that the kwami was struggling to tie into a bow before continuing. “Thanks kid. Anyway, you humans have some ridiculous rules about clothes. When to wear them, when not to wear them, colours, patterns, size, length, _urgh_! Just wear what you’re comfy in.”

Adrien scoffed. “I will wear something comfy, but something that isn’t _pyjamas_. It’s a little lopsided on the left.”

Plagg hissed and redid the bow, pulling gently at the ribbon until it was even and nice and tight. “Almost… got it… nearly… there…”

The akuma-alert blared out from his phone then and both black cats groaned! Seriously? _Two days_ in a row now!

“We’ll have to get back to this later. Plagg, _claws out_!”

“Wait, no!” Plagg tried to resist the pull of the miraculous but it was too strong and he was sucked inside. “Your finger is still in the bowwwwwww!”

* * *

** Thursday 13th February 2020. 8.20 p.m. 3rd arrondissement. **

“ _Pound it_!”

“Wha-?”

“ _Alain_!”

Ladybug watched as the akuma victim was tackled to the floor in a bear hug by who she assumed was his boyfriend. It was nice to know they’d be alright.

Alain had been akumatised when he found out that his boss was making him work on Valentine’s Day, his first one with his boyfriend, and his anger had called the purple butterfly to him. Alain had transformed into a giant teddy-bear like monster and his power had been to tie sweethearts together and make it so they couldn’t be separated.

Alya and Nino, naturally, had been one of the first couples tied together by a golden rope around their wrists. Nino hadn’t looked like he minded but Alya had been disappointed she couldn’t chase after everyone and get some good fight footage for her blog. Ladybug had also seen Rose and Juleka and Mylène and Ivan bound together, and she was delighted that Mylène wasn’t as terrified of this romance akuma as she had been last year.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had been very careful not to get hit, that golden cord would certainly reveal their couple-status to the world, but other than that it had been an easy fight. Long, but easy.

And now she had her kitty cat all to herself.

Ladybug grinned at Chat and tipped her head up to the rooftops. “I think we have somewhere else to be, don’t we Chaton?”

She didn’t wait for a reply. Instead she threw her yoyo out towards the nearest roof and pulled herself up and over and away from the crowds. She could sense Chat Noir following her on silent paws and decided to have some fun with him.

Ladybug slowed down a little and let him draw closer, just a little closer, and waited until he was almost level with her - then, with a bright giggle, she launched herself in a different direction, going faster than ever before, daring him to catch her. His startled laugh was the only indication that he was on her tail.

She darted over rooftops and around chimney stacks, doubling back on herself and passing him with a wink, letting him come close to catching but still slipping through his fingers before he could claim victory, and leading him on a merry chase around the city.

Ladybug kept their chase in the sky where she was faster and where she could control the game, keeping just out of his grasp, until she caught sight of her goal. She swung around the back of Notre Dame and landed with barely a sound on the roof of her school and pulled her yoyo back to her as she ran across the roof. She was faster in the air, but he was faster on foot. She heard the barely there thud of his boots landing on the roof behind her and knew he would catch her - just as she planned.

Ladybug reached the edge of the roof closest to the bakery and jumped, not even bothering with her yoyo this time, barely holding back a shrill giggle as her cat tackled her out of the air moments later. He slipped arm arm under her knees and she wrapped hers around his shoulders mid-somersault before he landed them safely on her balcony. Both of them were flushed and happy from the chase and Ladybug couldn’t think of a more perfect moment with her love.

“Looks like I’ve caught myself a little bug.” Chat smiled at her, carefully setting her down and shifting his hand onto her hips. She left hers about his shoulders, keeping them close. He leaned down and pressed their foreheads together. “Whatever shall I do with her?”

“I’ve got a few ideas,” she murmured against his lips. “Let’s go inside, my sweet kitten.”

Chat tensed and pulled away slightly then and she was amazed to see him blushing faintly. “I should really go home first.”

“You’re in your pyjamas again,” she said softly. He was acting so jumpy and nervous, just like he had shortly after their reveal when he had accidentally worn pyjamas for their talk, not realises that they were going to talk as civilians and not heroes. She let go of her transformation, releasing Tikki rather than having her wait for the timer to run out, and pulled back just enough to let him see what she was wearing. “Me too, Chaton.”

Chat made a choked sound as he took in her outfit, shock and admiration and _heat_ in his gaze. His purr began as a quiet, barely there rumble in his chest and Marinette had to fight a smirk. She’d picked it for this exact reason and she was very glad to see it was having its intended effect.

They were Chat Noir themed pyjamas, her latest creation in her Superheroes clothing collection. They were made out of a super soft cotton and wonderfully comfortable. The top was bright green and trimmed in black ribbon around the sleeves and hem and a thin band of black lace at the neck and right on the front of the shirt was a large black paw print. The bottoms were jet black with small green paw prints around the hem of each leg and a larger paw print on the right hip.

“You are making it very hard to go home,” he purred.

“That’s the idea.” This time Marinette did smirk. She slipped one of her hands from his shoulders and up into his hair to scratch at the sensitive spots he loved, then nuzzled her nose against his, thoroughly enjoying the way his purr sputtered and roared at her attention. “Stay with me, my kitten. Don’t go home. I’ve got a blanket fort set up and my computer is ready to stream a movie-marathon. We can have snuggles and hot chocolate and a huge plate of macarons.”

Chat gave in with a groan. His hand on her hips clenched and pulled her closer for a sweet kiss. “You are far too tempting, my Princess.” Chat murmured his release phrase and Adrien suddenly appeared before her - as did the oddly shaped pointy thing that was digging into her hip. Adrien noticed her frown and looked down at his hand and groaned again. “Oh man. Oops. Sorry Plagg.”

“If that gift is damaged you will be sorry, kiddo!” Plagg hissed. His tail was thrashing angrily behind him and he zipped towards Adrien’s hand.

Marinette watched as Plagg checked the box over carefully, occasionally pausing to his or glare at Adrien, who truly looked ashamed that he had transformed with Tikki’s gift. Marinette could see Tikki looking on in interest. Their kwamis had decided to exchange gifts today since they didn’t know exactly how Marinette and Adrien would be able to explain the odd gifts to their friends at Alix’s party tomorrow.

Marinette just hoped for all their sakes that the gift was salvageable. 

The fact that Plagg hadn’t immediately demanded cheese was a fair indication of how angry he was. Marinette didn’t want him to _accidentally_ cataclysm anything of Adrien’s in retaliation. The cat kwami gave a relieved sigh when the box was intact, and Marinette also let out the breath she hadn’t been aware she was holding. She could see Adrien and Tikki both sag in relief too.

Plagg floated up to look Adrien in the eyes and pointed a paw at him. “Next time be more careful when you transform!”

He zipped back down and yanked the gift off Adrien’s finger, looking savagely pleased when Adrien hissed in discomfort at the sensation. He just about managed to float to the table where Tikki was waiting eagerly for her gift, the large box overbalancing him quite a bit, and presented it to her with an elegant if off-balance bow. “For you my Sweet Tikki, fortunately not ruined by that oaf!”

“Thank you Plagg.” Tikki muffled a giggled with a paw at the looks on both cats faces and carefully untied the delicate bow and opened the box. She squealed in delight and tackled Plagg in a hug. “ _I love it_!”

Marinette took the chance to peek into the box and cooed when she saw it was filled to the brim with pretty, pastel love hearts. She could just about make out some of the messages - _cute, sweet as sugar, pretty, my sweet_ \- and she realised that Plagg must have picked these specific love hearts, from who knows _how many_ packets, just for Tikki. It was adorable!

Tikki peered up at her then. “Marinette?”

Marinette nodded. “I’ll bring Plagg’s gift up when I get the hot chocolate.” She pushed herself up on her tiptoes to give Adrien a kiss. “Why don’t you find a film for us to watch, mon coeur. I’ll be right back.”

She disappeared through her window hatch and slipped out of her bedroom into the kitchen and quickly made two extra large mugs of hot chocolate. She was so glad that it was late enough that her parents were already downstairs getting ready for bed. When they had asked about the large amount of snacks she had collected earlier she had managed to explain it away as being on a design binge but two large mugs would have been too suspicious.

Adrien was curled up on her bed, computer ready with a film, and Plagg and Tikki happily ensconced in Tikki’s little hidden home with the box of love hearts. Her wonderful boyfriend quickly helped her up the ladder with the tray of snacks, leaving her hands free to close her bedroom door behind her, and he had everything set up for them by the time she scrambled up the ladder and under the duvet to join him.

Marinette gave a mock groan when she saw he had _The Princess Bride_ queued up and ready to play. He loved to tease her with those lines. He just shushed her and shoved a macaron in her mouth. Her look of faux-outrage lasted only until he burst into giggles and she joined him.

“Here Tikki.”

Tikki zipped out of her home and took the large block of aged and extra-mature cheddar from Marinette. Plagg’s shriek of joy was audible even through the hatch that his the kwami house from view and both Marinette and Adrien burst into giggles again. They couldn’t help it.

She took the hot chocolate that Adrien offered her and snuggled into his side to watch the film with him. This was perfect.

They watched the first part of the film in comfortable silence, content to just enjoy each other’s company while they had it. Marinette had planned the blanket fort and films for during his piano lesson earlier. It was quite a surprise to see that he was being watched when she had swung by as Ladybug earlier. They’d been so lucky with their piano dates so far, but now?

She buried herself deeper into his embrace. “I’m so glad you were able to come over again. I was beginning to think I wouldn’t see you until our dates tomorrow.”

He put down their now empty mugs and wrapped both arms around her. “I wouldn’t have missed this for the world, my Marinette. I don’t think Nathalie will interrupt tomorrow’s rehearsal so we should still be able to have our morning piano date.”

That was good news. “And considering Hawkmoth tends not to send akumas out _three_ days in a row, especially not the colder months, we shouldn’t have one of those interruptions.” Marinette smiled up at him and leaned up for a quick kiss that quickly turned into two, then three, then more. She pulled back gasping. “I’m going to surprise you for our piano date tomorrow.”

“What?” Adrien pulled back and frowned at her. “No! We agreed I would spoil you in the morning and-”

She cut him off with a kiss but pulled back before that one could get too intense. “I know that’s what we agreed, but that was _before_ Nathalie was watching your piano lesson today.” She nuzzled his nose before placing a kiss on the tip. “I know you’re planning something special for tomorrow. I can tell. You’ve been thinking about it all month.” Marinette bent to kiss his nose again but his hand found her face and guided her lips to his in a lingering kiss. She gave a happy hum and leaned into him. “I’m not asking for details, you can still surprise me, but that’s why you can be in charge of our officially scheduled date tomorrow. I’ll surprise you with something in the morning, and just in case Nathalie is still hovering and you can’t make it I can still bring it with me to Alix’s party. Okay?”

“Are you sure?”

There was only one answer for him. The searing kiss she pulled him into left them both blushing and breathless.

“ _That_ is my favourite answer, my love.”

Adrien reached for her again, pulling her close and rolling them so he was hovering over her, and Marinette forgot all about everything but him. She was lost to the feel of his lips against hers, the warm rumble of his groans and her answering sighs, the way their hands fit together. His purr rumbled out of him and she could feel it as she held him close, letting it block out the world around them.

She didn’t even realise that they had been watching a film until Inigo was screaming at Count Rugen. Then they realised that they had actually missed quite a bit of it when they had lost themselves in each other.

Adrien gave a low chuckle, a gravelly sound thanks to his lingering purr, and quickly skipped back to the beginning of the film. Marinette settled herself against him and set her head on his chest, listening to his pulse, and determined to watch the film this time. It wasn’t to be. The gently drumming of his heartbeat, his fading purr, and the warmth of their embrace were lulling her to sleep and it was too hard to resist. The film passed in the blink of an eye and then the screen went dark.

She was vaguely aware of Adrien shifting, pushing her away from him and reaching for the window hatch, and she tightened her hold on him. Her kitty couldn’t leave. “Stay.”

He murmured something to her that she didn’t understand, couldn’t understand with her brain under a sleepy haze, but she held him closer. She didn’t want her kitty to leave her.

A pink blur appeared before them and pressed Adrien back into the bed next to her. He opened his arms to her and buried herself in them. “Shh, it’s okay. Sleep.”

They were both asleep before Tikki returned to her home.

* * *

** Friday 14th February 2020. 5.00 a.m. Marinette’s bedroom. **

Marinette was warm and comfortable when she woke up to an incessant pat-pat-pat on her temples. She cracked open a bleary eye and glared at the tiny cat kwami who was completely unashamed that he had been caught tapping her head. A giggling alerted her to the fact that Tikki was gently coaxing Adrien awake in a much nicer way than Plagg.

That damn cat. She gave him more than his fair share of cheese and-

Adrien?

Adrien was here? _In her bed_?

Memories of last night came flooding back, how they had fallen asleep when trying to watch a film, how he had tried to leave but she had clung to him, and how their kwamis had tucked them back in. She should be embarrassed, but she couldn’t find it in her.

Adrien apparently felt the same judging by the gentle way he was smiling at her now that he was awake. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Marinette whispered back.

He leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead. “That was the best night’s sleep I’ve ever had.”

Her face had to be bright red right now but she didn’t care. She was too happy. “Me too, kitten.”

“Happy Valentine’s day, mon coeur.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, mon amour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy day today. I had my last driving lesson before my test on Monday (and I am terrified!), the router arrived, and I had to organise a lot of stuff for the sproglet for half term next week. Still, my headache from yesterday has gone so yay. Today’s chapter is on schedule at least. Woohoo! Onto the chapter notes from yesterday and today - Christophe Guérin is my headcanon name for Gorilla, Adrien’s piano playing is mentioned in _All I Want For Christmas_ chapter 27, the Beauvais fromagerie is in _Just Another Day In Paris_ chapter 17, Adrien goes to see Marinette in his pyjamas in _AIWFC_ chapter 4, Tikki’s hidden home is a nod to my _Kwami Houses_ series, and as always I have not yet seen all of season 2 and none of season 3 so if this doesn’t agree with canon consider it an AU.
> 
> When I imagined Plagg waking Adrien and Marinette up, my first thoughts were of Simon’s Cat. I like this version better because it fits with the story but if you want a laugh then watch this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0ffwDYo00Q or search for Simon’s Cat ‘Cat-man-do’ on youtube.
> 
> Also, before I sign off for the night, indulge me in a little curious speculation. What are all your guesses for how the final chapter will turn out tomorrow? My hubby is my beta reader right now and he made three guesses - one was totally wrong, but the other two were both partially right, so now I’m curious about what you suspect will happen. Not long to wait though.


	14. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine’s Day is a day of friendships, family, and romance, and Adrien and Marinette are determined to have a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not, do not, and will not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed through third party apps and websites. If you are reading this work through an app that makes money from advertisements or that asks you to pay to read, please close the app and view my work for free on the original AO3 page.

** Friday 14th February 2020. 09.10 a.m. Adrien’s room. **

Adrien sat at his piano absently playing a few warm-up chords, trailing his fingers up and down the keys, playing a few notes and melodies here and there, but mostly just killing time. He looked like he was simply warming up in preparation for a long practice session when he was actually waiting very impatiently for Plagg to return.

His kwami was on a very important recon mission in the mansion and waiting here while keeping up the facade of dedicated pianist was killing Adrien.

Every second Plagg was gone, his worries grew. Was Plagg trapped? Had he been seen? Was he safe? Would someone see Plagg, follow him to Adrien’s room, and realise that Adrien was Chat Noir? Could Plagg even be this far away from the miraculous? He hadn’t before! Worry and stress was building up in him but he forced himself to keep performing in case someone was listening.

When Plagg finally phased back through the door Adrien jumped but quickly resumed playing. “Well?”

“We’re good, I think.” Plag landed on the piano in front of Adrien with a grin. “The secretary won’t be leaving her post for a while, not if that giant stack of papers is anything to go by, your manager is locked in his office as usual, and there’s no one else home. You’re safe, kid.”

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief and stopped playing. “ _Finally_!”

It was the work of minutes to get his speakers set up on top of the piano and pull up an old recording of one of his practices of _Flight of the Bumblebee_. It was old enough that he was still missing a few notes, stopping and starting again, playing it in a halting manner between bouts of confidence. It should sound like he was putting in a lot of effort to learn this piece which was _exactly_ what he wanted Nathalie to think he was doing.

Once that was running perfectly he checked his pockets to make sure he had Marinette’s gifts with him. She wanted to surprise him for their piano lesson date this morning, but if the right moment presented itself he wasn’t going to pass it up. He had several little gifts for her and wanted to make sure the timing was right before he gave them to her.

Everything that he needed was in his pocket and Adrien nodded decisively. “Okay, Plagg, _claws out_!”

Since the mansion was only a few streets away from the school it took him no time at all to reach Marinette’s home but he took his time slipping onto her balcony. It was done partly out of habit. He was always incredibly careful when sneaking over to see her when it was the middle of the day. The sky was overcast but it was bright enough that anyone who happened to be looking up could see him land and go inside. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention to her and make it harder for her to transform. Mostly, he hesitated because he was pleasantly surprised by what he was seeing.

She had added some thick sheets of fabric to the waterproof canopy that was a permanent fixture on her balcony and attached them to the railings so that she had walls and a roof around her window hatch that extended about half the length of her balcony. Two other sheets were hung up as doors and were currently tied open but he assumed they would be shut once he arrived to keep some of the chill away from his cold-sensitive bug. Chat couldn’t help but admire her tent building skills. He really needed to ask her for tips. His own attempts on the 6th and 7th had taken a lot of time to construct and weren’t even half as durable as Marinette’s tent was

Chat crept closer and, when he was certainly that he wouldn’t be seen, slipped over the railing of her balcony and landed in a silent crouch next to her chair and table. He had almost _hit_ her chair and table which would have completely ruined his entrance and probably embarrassed him to no end. He was very curious as to why they were outside of the tented area, until he looked up and saw what Marinette had made.

It was a gigantic blanket fort.

There were large scatter cushions everywhere, on the floor, against the wall, even her giant cat plush cushion was here, and they were covered in what appeared to be every single blanket that Marinette had ever made. They lay thickly on the floor like a giant mattress that looked decadently comfortable and the ideal spot to lounge around.

His inner cat was _yowling_ to rest on those soft blankets and nap the day away.

But the rest of him found the sigh of his Princess far more alluring.

She was leaning against her plush cat cushion, moved up to the balcony just for this morning he assumed, a soft pink blanket around her shoulders to keep her warm as she waited for him. She hadn’t noticed him yet, too distracted by something on her phone to hear his silent landing, and so Chat took the opportunity to drink in the sight of her.

Her hair was loose about her shoulders but pulled back from her face with a length of green ribbon, the colour perfectly matching the Chat Noir inspired sundress she was wearing again. He knew she was doing it on purpose, probably payback for all the times he deliberately purred to win arguments against her, but it didn’t stop him getting so flustered by the sight of her in black and green. In _his_ colours. She was going to be the death of him and he still couldn’t think of a better way to go.

There was a small tray table set up to one side with some food and the sight of it made his mouth water. There was a mountain of mini croissants and mini pain au chocolat there, ones that the bakery didn’t stock so she must have made them herself, macarons in all colours and flavours of red and pink, a bowl full of ripe strawberries, half of them covered in chocolate, iced shortbread love hearts that she had written messages on herself and a few cat emoji faces, and two champagne flutes and a bottle of sparkling apple juice. It was a romantic feast just for them.

Chat felt overwhelmed for a moment. His princess, a cat-friendly blanket fort, _and_ a mini feast that would give his dietician apoplexy - she sure knew how to spoil him and she did it all because she loved him.

He wanted nothing more than to detransform and shower her with his gifts but it wasn’t the right time. This was her turn to surprise him, and what a wonderful surprise it was.

Chat stood up and cleared his throat, smiling softly at her when she looked up at him in delight. He bowed to her. “Happy Valentine’s Day, _ma princesse_.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, again, _mon chaton_.”

Marinette set her phone to one side and tapped invitingly at the blanket beside her. He really didn’t need to be told twice. He slipped inside the tend and untied the door-flaps, pulling them closed behind him. Her dress, while stunningly beautiful, wasn’t quite right for weather like this and he couldn’t let her get a chill from this amazing surprise.

Instead of sitting next to her he sprawled out on the blankets by her side and set his head on her lap, unable and completely unwilling to stop the purr that rumbled out from him. She giggled and reached out to scratch one of his ears and he gave a blissful sigh. “You are spoiling this cat _Purr_ -incess.”

“You deserve it. My kitten gets only the best.” Marinette bent over to kiss his nose and then his forehead, giggling as he twisted to try and catch her mouth. She tapped a finger to his mask. “Tikki is waiting inside to spoil _her_ cat, so why don’t you go ahead and detransform?”

He murmured the phrase at once and Plagg zipped towards the window and phased through the glass before he was even fully corporeal. They both chuckled at his antics, but Adrien didn’t blame Plagg for his eagerness to see Tikki, not when he was the same for Marinette. He reached up to toy with a loose strand of her hair and made her giggle at his cat-like behaviour - not that he could control it around her - before slipping his hand around to the back of her neck and pulling her towards him.

“Now it’s just you and me, my Marinette.”

It was quite a while before they got to their food.

* * *

** Friday 14th February 2020. 12.40 p.m. Alix's home. **

Marinette thought that she and Adrien had the best friends in the world.

Not only had they arranged this party as a way to get Adrien out of the house, and thus have a Valentine's date with her _as well as_ some quality time with all their friends, they had come up with a list of no less than _twenty-three_ plausible excuses as to why Adrien couldn't come to the phone in the unlikely event that Nathalie called to check up on him, _and_ they had insisted that Adrien and Marinette show up late and leave early so they could have a private date if their own. The three other couples in their class were allowed to do the same but it was really just a way to stick a collective middle finger up at Gabriel Agreste.

They had _the best_ friends!

So here they were, gifts in hand, showing up to the party 40 minutes late after a wonderful stroll through the tiny Four Seasons park near Alix's house. It had colourful plants in bloom all year round and was beautiful enough to appeal to the two bugs, and also cool enough that their cats could wrap them up in cuddles and purrs. Their animal characteristics were contented in this park and they all agreed they would have to come back here for another date.

Even with the cuddles and purrs it was too cold for the two bugs so they had cut their walk short and gone to Alix's house. Marinette was very glad that she had changed out of her sundress and into some jeans and a jumper. Her Chat Noir dress might have melted Adrien's brain but it just wasn't suitable for a cold sensitive bug. She did keep the green ribbon in her hair though.

Marinette had her hands full with the boxes of food they had brought with them so Adrien rang the doorbell. They didn't have long to wait until it was opened by M. Kubdel.

"Ah, Marinette, Adrien, good to see you." He stood back and held the door open for them, quickly shutting it to keep the draught out. "Everyone else is already set up in the living room - that's down the hallway, fourth door on your left - and Alix said I was to remind you about the admirer bag?"

He pointed to an old pillow case that bore the words ' _admirer bag_ ' in Alix's distinctive handwriting but looked at it in such baffled confusion that it was obvious he had no clue what they were up to. Alix probably hadn't bothered to explain it - most parents had been a bit bewildered by the school imposing a mandatory secret admirer, as well as the non-secret ones, and they knew that most of their class had said it was an anti-akuma thing and left it at that.

Marinette decided not to enlighten Alix's father just yet. "Thank you, M. Kubdel. And thank you for hosting us."

"Its no trouble at all. Now, if you will excuse me, I have quite a bit of work to do." He waved them off and ducked into what they presumed was his office, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Adrien took the pillow case bag and slipped in the three small gifts he had been carrying. One from Marinette, one from him, and one from Chloé. He closed the sack again and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, guiding her down the hallway to the living room while she focussed on not dropping six boxes of food.

Marinette hadn't been surorised to see him show up with Chloé's gift when M. Guérin had dropped him off at the bakery for their official date. Alix had extended her an invitation to the party only because they were doing the class Secret Admirer gift exchange but she had politely declined, citing some family thing as an excuse. Adrien would be dropping her gift off on his way home later.

The door was slightly ajar when they got there and Adrien carefully pushed it open. "Happy Valentine's Day everyone!"

" _Adrien_!"

"Dude, you made it!"

"Marinette! Yes! You're on my team!"

"Hooray!"

"Oh, let's have a look at that food!"

"Shut it!" Alix's shout was easily heard over the din of ten other voices shouting greetings. She extricated herself from the main group, huddled around Max and Nino as they played a game of UMS III, and sauntered over to them with a grin. "Hey, about time you two showed up."

"What can I say?" Adrien grinned as he bumped the fist she held out. "It was a really difficult choice, choosing between this party and my afternoon with a tutor."

She snorted. "Sassy. C'mon, food is this way."

She led them to the side of the room where a large table had been shoved under the window with a paper tablecloth on. There were already several dishes of food there, savoury on the left and sweet on the right, and they added theirs to it. Marinette had brought several baguettes from the bakery and also given Adrien his favourite quiche for him to bring, and they also had a box of cookies and a box of macarons to add to the feast.

Marinette could easily tell the food that Alya had brought - tiny little puff pastry canapes that her mother obviously helped with - and Rose - it was on a sparkly, pink platter - and Kim’s was glaringly obvious too - both his savoury and sweet were shop-bought, wrapped tightly in plastic, and had a giant lactose-free sign on them - but the rest were a mystery to her. It all looked good though, she just hoped it all tasted good. Rose had offered to help Sabrina and Nathanaël make something, the two worst cooks in the class, and since nothing looked burned or damaged she assumed the lessons had gone well.

She handed one of the remaining two boxes to Adrien and as one they handed them to Alix. “Hostess gifts,” Marinette grinned. “Thanks for all of this, Alix.”

Alix immediately opened both boxed, and whooped in delight when she saw they were both stuffed with shortbread. “Okay, why didn’t the rest of you do this?”

Kim looked confused. “Were we supposed to? Is that a thing?”

“It can be.” Alya didn’t bother looking up from where she was draped over her boyfriend and back-seat gaming him in his UMS III match against Max. “I think those two have way more to thank Alix for than we do though.”

“So you’re admitting this was my idea then, eh Césaire?”

Marinette wished she had a camera to capture the look of outrage on Alya’s face. It wasn’t often that someone got the better of her and it was worth immortalising.

Alix chuckled then clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention. “Okay, everyone is here, so it’s time for the house rules. You break it, you bought it. You mess it, you clean it. None of you saps are to sneak away for some one-on-one time, okay?” Everyone nodded. “Great, lets do this Secret Admirer and then get back to the party. Computer games are over there-” Alix jerked her thumb over to the large TV in the corner of the room where Max and Nino were still playing “-there’s cards and board games in the sun room, which is also where we can throw our coats-” he gestured to a small archway opposite the living room door which led into a small conservatory extension onto the house, which in turn opened up onto the garden “-the library is next door to this room, though why anyone would want to read the things my dad and brother put in there I have no idea. Understand?” Everyone nodded again. “Awesome! Max, shut that game off, it’s time for presents!”

Nino groaned as, with a few deft hits, Max’s bot annihilated his own and he threw down his controller in defeat. Alya patted his shoulder consolingly even as they moved towards the coffee table in the middle of the room.

Adrien had just returned from dropping their coats and scarves in the sun room and he slipped into the large armchair, beating Kim to it by a fraction, and Marinette was immediately pulled into his lap. She giggled and cuddled up to him. Rose and Juleka were squished up together in the other armchair but neither of them minded. Ivan also had Mylène in his lap on the sofa, with Sabrina, Nathanaël, and Alix squeezed in next to them. That left Alya, Nino, Kim, and Max to sit on the floor but none of them minded. Not when they were getting presents.

Unlike with their Secret Santa, Alix didn’t waste any time in handing out their gifts. Gift after gift was pulled out of the sack, the name read, and then she launched it at the recipient and left them scrambling to catch it while she moved on to the next. Paper was ripped and ribbons discarded all over the place as they eagerly tore into their presents, delighted with what they found. Without fail, everyone had a wonderful and thoughtful gift.

Everyone was cooing over their gifts and showing them off when Alya suddenly screamed and flew over the table to catch Adrien in a bear hug, almost knocking Marinette off his lap. “Alya, wha-”

“You are the greatest gift-giver _ever_ Agreste!” she screamed.

Adrien looked panicked. “Uh, you’re welcome?”

Everyone was looking at the gift in her hand in interest. Kim, as the closest, pointed it out to everyone. “But it’s just a phone case? It’s generic and not that expensive. How did you know it was from him?”

“I recognised his handwriting!” Alya waved his concerns away. “But that’s not the awesome thing! _LOOK_!”

There, on the back of the case, surrounding a beautiful black and white photo of the Eiffel Tower, were the autographs of the two Superheroes.

Alix whistled. “Damn, that’s impressive. Not quite as cool as my skates, but-”

“ _You take that back_!” Alya screeched.

The two girls fell into an argument, with Nino trying to mediate and Kim undoing his efforts by goading them on, while the rest of the room just laughed and looked on fondly. Max was the only one not looking happy. He was frowning at his predictions in his notebook. “Alya’s gift was from Adrien? I was sure you had Marinette.”

Marinette shook her head sadly. “Not this time. Sorry Max.”

“Besides,” Adrien grinned and kissed her cheek. “I have other ways of showing her my admiration.”

Marinette blushed and hid her face in his shoulder as most of their friends started cheering and wolf-whistling. It did manage to stop Alix and Alya arguing though. Temporarily anyway.

* * *

** Friday 14th February 2020. 1.50 p.m. Alix’s house. **

Adrien was having a wonderful time.

It might not have been the romantic day for two he had been planning with Marinette but it was amazing in its own way. He loved spending time with his friends, especially on days like today when he had managed to get it officially added to his schedule, and he still had his wonderful girlfriend by his side.

After the gifts had been given and the argument finally stopped Nino had distracted them all by plugging his newest mix into Alix’s laptop and blasting out the music. That had got most of them up dancing and moving to the beat and cheering, and Adrien would never get tired of how exhilarating it felt spinning Marinette around on the dance floor. Bliss. Especially when the music slowed into something they could slow dance to.

While the four couples had been dancing to the slow song, Max had started another game of UMS III and he had roped Adrien and Marinette into playing - on _different_ teams. Naturally it had ended in an Adrien vs. Marinette fight to the death with everyone cheering them on, screaming their names, and had ended in the narrowest of margins with a Marinette victory.

Adrien would never admit he was distracted by the ribbon in her hair or that he was willing to throw the game just to enjoy her victory dance.

After that everyone had dispersed to do their own thing. Nathanaël parked himself in one of the armchairs and started sketching caricatures of everyone in the new sketchbook he had received from his Secret Admirer - who only Adrien knew was Chloé. Rose and Juleka had disappeared out into the garden, Ivan took up Max’s UMS III challenge, Kim and Alix were playing poker, and everyone else was sat about chatting and catching up. Adrien had claimed the armchair again and pulled Marinette back into his lap content to just enjoy the conversation around him.

Or he was until he started getting hungry.

It had been a while since they’d eaten their lovely brunch on Marinette’s balcony, and he’d only had a small sandwich for lunch since he was going to be eating here. Maybe he could sneak something from the food table?

“Ha! In your face Kim!” Alix screeched, throwing her cards down in victory. “Okay losers, it’s time to eat!”

Or he could just wait until Alix got hungry.

Marinette giggled and kissed his cheek before climbing up. “I’ll help you with the food, Alix.” She offered.

“Thanks.” Alix grinned at her. They started uncovering the dishes on the table but Alix suddenly stopped and looked around. “Hey, someone had better shout Rose and Juleka in or they’ll miss it.”

Kim was still in the sun room, growling at the cards as if they were responsible for his loss, and he obligingly stuck his head out of the door and bellowed at the girls.

Rose was practically bouncing as she walked back into the living room, Juleka’s hand in hers. “Your garden is so beautiful Alix! So many colours and scents. It's wonderful!”

“Did you two have fun out there?” Alya smirked at them and waggled her eyebrows.

Rose was oblivious though, too caught up in her good mood to head the tone of Alya’s voice. “Oh yes it was lovely. We're going to look at the library after we've eaten, aren't we Juli?” Juleka nodded.

“Great idea!”

Alya jumped up from the sofa and grabbed Nino’s hand, yanking him up behind her and almost knocking them both over the coffee table. He gave his girlfriend a bemused look but he’d learned long ago not to say anything when she got an idea in her head. It was best to just follow along and try and calm the situation. Having a first-aid kit on hand helped too.

Alya waved to the group over her shoulder as she pulled Nino towards the door. “We'll go check the library out before we eat. Be back in ten, twenty tops?”

She shut the door behind her with a quiet but decisive thud and moments later they heard the library door shut too.

Rose stared at the door in confusion. “I didn't think Alya was into gothic literature that much?” Around the room everyone shared a look, wondering who would be the one to burst Rose’s bubble, but Juleka was the one who leaned over and whispered into her girlfriends ear. Rose turned bright red. “You mean they're...? And she thought we...?” She squealed and hid her head in her hands.

Alix huffed and glared at the closed door. “I'm giving them five minutes before I go in there with a spray bottle.”

She didn’t need to as it turned out. Much as he loved spending time with his girlfriend, Nino was also really hungry by now. They came back in fairly shortly looking only slightly dishevelled and eagerly joined the queue to grab a paper plate and loaf it up with food.

Adrien made sure to get a very large slice of his favourite quiche and added a few other bits that looked interesting, deliberately not thinking about the calorie content or what his dietician might say if he saw the food here. Besides, Marinette had told him that Dupain-Cheng food didn’t count towards his calorie count and _a lot_ of the food here was from their bakery. He was safe.

The armchairs and sofa were full by the time he and Marinette had their food and so they took over the small two seater in the sun room. It actually worked out better for them because they could hide Marinette’s bag between them and check on their kwami. They had put two wheels of cheese and several cookies in there right before they left for the party and amazingly it was only _half_ gone. Adrien was stunned that Plagg hadn’t inhaled his camembert but knew better than to say anything.

Marinette snuggled into his side and used the action to hide the fact that she was slipping some more food into her bag. “Why don’t we check out the garden when we’ve eaten, kitten? Some fresh air would be good.”

He glanced down at her bag and saw Tikki looking up at him pleadingly. Of course she was. Rose hadn’t stopped talking about the flowers and both bugs were eager to see them. “A _purr_ -fect plan, my love.” It didn’t take them long to finish and Adrien helped Marinette to stand and fetched their coats and scarves.

Alya’s nose for gossip brought her into the sun-room at once.” Leaving for your _private_ date already?” she teased.

Adrien shook his head as he helped Marinette into her coat. He wasn’t going to give Alya the satisfaction. Not this time. “Not just yet. I could do with some fresh air and Marinette wants to see the flowers.” Marinette nodded eagerly as she started buttoning up her coat.

“Don't make me get the spray bottle!” Alix cautioned them as she appeared int he sun room too, picking up the deck of cards from the table and shuffling them.

“Do you really think we'd do anything like that when Marinette hates the cold so much?”

Marinette scoffed too. “Or when he's this determined I don't get a chill?” she gestured to the scarves that Adrien was handing her and he had to fight a pout.

Alya sighed. “They're right I guess. Nothing's going to happen.” 

While Alix teased Alya about sounding disappointed a suspicion formed in Adrien’s mind. “Were you going to try and film us?” He frowned when Alya gave a sheepish nod, caught red-handed. “Not cool Alya.”

Marinette headed off an argument before it could even begin. Thank god for his wonderful girlfriend. “Alya if you follow us I'll tell _everyone_ what happened when you asked me to help the twins make madeleines.” Alya paled but then nodded and crossed her heart and all of a sudden Adrien really wanted to hear that story. Alix too by the looks of her. Marinette wouldn’t betray her confidence like that though. “Thanks, Als. I really do want to see the flowers anyway, Rose says they've got a beautiful winter cherry tree, and the viburnum is gorgeous.”

Alya accepted her defeat in this instance and nodded. She sat down across from Alix and joined in the poker game that was just starting. Adrien knew better than to linger and hurried Marinette out into the garden.

It was beautiful.

Much like the Four Seasons park they had just walked through, the Kubdel garden had plants that would provide year-round colour. It was vibrant and soothing and calming all at once. It was also a fairly large garden, wrapping all the way around the house and extending quite a way, with a garden bench under the boughs of a winter-flowering cherry tree right at the bottom.

That was Adrien’s ultimate destination in the garden. A nice secluded place where they could let Plagg and Tikki get a bit of fresh air and have some time together away from nosy friends with cameras. A small bit of peace in the middle of a hectic day. They could take their time getting there though. Marinette was delighted with the professionally maintained garden, and he was happy just to hold her and bask in her enthusiasm. Plus the longer it took them to get to the back of the garden the less likely they were to have an audience. Most of their friends would get bored of spying within the first five minutes when it looked like they really were out here for the flowers.

They were both glad of the chance to sit down by the time they made it to the bench. It was the perfect time too, as the late afternoon sun was making a good effort to peek through the cloud cover and bathe the bench and tree in a beautifully warm patch of sunlight. The cat in him was eager to curl up and nap in the light. He sat down and opened his arms invitingly. Marinette leant against him with a happy sigh, content to sit in the warm winter sun and enjoy the flowers, and he was content to hold her there in this tiny oasis of calm while it lasted. Marinette was happy and he was happy. It was perfect.

She twisted to look up at him with an impish smile. “So is this where I get my surprise then, mon amour?”

Adrien blinked. He actually hadn’t even thought about it, not here in Alix’s garden, but then he realised he couldn’t ask for a more perfect moment than this. Marinette looked stunning, sat under the pale pink flowers, a hint of a blush on her cheeks from the chill, looking radiant in the soft winter sunbeams.

If this wasn’t the right moment then it wouldn’t happen today.

“Yes, I think now might be the right time, mon coeur.”

He shifted just enough to reach into his jeans pocket and pull out a small but padded envelope and press in into her hands with a gentle kiss to her temple. She turned it over and saw the little love heart he had doodled on the front and he knew the second she felt there was something inside the envelope. Marinette looked at it in surprise but also an eager anticipation and Adrien willed his heart to stop racing and his palms to stop sweating.

She carefully ripped it open and unfolded the letter inside. Her pleased gasp helped ease some of the tension inside him. “You wrote me another poem? Oh, Adrien.”

She leaned up and kissed him sweetly, making his heart race again, before settling back under his arm to read the poem. He slipped his hand back into his pocket and grabbed the jewellery box, just waiting for the right time.

It wasn’t the most original poem he had ever written. In fact he’d pulled together lots of her favourite sayings and song lyrics and added a good deal of his own charm to it, but it said what he wanted it to say. It told her how wonderful she was, how much he loved her, how he cherished their partnership and their relationship more than anything. It was full of his hope and dreams for the future, it was full of his fears and the fact that she gave him the courage to face them, and his joy that she was always by his side.

He could hear her cooing over the words as she read along and he tightened his grip on the box. Any second now she would finish reading the poem on the first page, and flip to the second and see them…

Marinette gasped. “Adrien…”

There, on the second page, were two small love heart sweets carefully stuck there with icing. Both of them were a beautiful pale pastel pink and had vivid red writing on them.

_Be mine._

_Marry me?_

He pulled the black satin box out of his pocket then, flipped it open, and handed it to her. Marinette’s fingers were trembling as she took the tiny box and examined the beautiful charm inside.

The moment his eyes had landed on the charm in the jewellery shop on his day out with the boys, Adrien knew it was the perfect way to propose. He hadn’t hesitated to buy it. The charm was shaped like a tiny silver engagement ring and bore a single pink princess-cut gem where the diamond usually sat. It was the perfect ring for _his_ princess.

“Adrien, I…”

Marinette’s voice faded away as she stared at the ring and Adrien began to fidget. Was it a yes? Was it a maybe? Was it a _no_? He’d gone over this in his head so many times, thinking up responses to every possible yes and every possible no that she could give him, but it hadn’t even occurred to him what to do if she just didn’t answer.

_What was he supposed to do?_

He began to talk before he ever realised he had opened his mouth. “I know it might look a little sudden - our two month anniversary isn't until next week - and that's part of the reason it's just a charm and not a real ring. It's…”

Adrien forced himself to stop and take a deep breath. Babbling anything that popped into his head was _not_ how he had imagined this proposal going. Marinette was looking up at him now, not the ring charm, and he took strength from the fact that he saw no rejection in her beautiful blue eyes.

“I'm not proposing yet, mon coeur. But this-” he reached out and tapped the ring charm where it sat in the box “-this is my promise to you that _I will_. I'm pretty sure that you feel the same as me, that you're as certain as I am. You're the only one for me, Marinette.” Adrien was delighted to see his favourite pink blush appear and the tiny smile that graced her lips. “We might have been officially dating for less than two months, but we've been partners for over _two years_. We're Ladybug and Chat Noir, we're Marinette and Adrien, we're you and me, us, complete at last. We're a perfect balance.”

He carefully pried her left hand off the tiny black satin box and lifted it to his lips for a kiss. It was easy, oh so easy, to imagine a real ring on this hand in the not too distant future. A beautiful jewel that would be fit to grace his Princess’s fair hand.

He smiled down at her, hoping she could see all the love he held for her in his gaze. “Call me crazy for proposing to propose when our relationship is so new, call me selfish for wanting to see you wearing my ring even if it's just a tiny charm, or, you know, blame the territorial cat in me who goes gaga when I see you in _my_ colours…”

Marinette gave a tiny giggle then. A cute but wet sound and his heart filled to bursting with love when he realised she was on the verge of crying happy tears. He loved this amazing girl. One tear escaped her eye and he cupped her face to brush it away with his thumb, adoring the way she relaxed into his palm.

“So what do you say, my Marinette? Be mine. Marry me?”

Adrien should have expected her answer.

He _really_ should have.

But it caught him completely by surprise when Marinettte grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and pulled him into the most intense kiss of his life. He groaned, purred, and _melted_ into her, threading his fingers through her hair and holding her closer. They broke apart, panting hard and blushing brightly, and he pulled her to him again. She nuzzled into his neck against his racing pulse and he pressed a tender kiss to her temple. “That is my favourite response to a question.”

Marinette just laughed at him and snuggled further into his embrace. “Yes.”

“Yes?” Adrien frowned, confused.

“Yes.”

It took far too long for his kiss-addled brain to come back online and realise just what she was saying. He pulled back and stared down at her in hope and excitement. “Yes?”

She nodded, blushing. “Yes.”

“Yes!” Adrien threw a fist into the air in triumph, not caring at all that Marinette was laughing at him, that their two kwami were cheering and screaming in Marinette’s bag, that people could probably hear them and were wondering what was going on. None of that mattered when this wonderful, amazing, _miraculous_ girl said yes to him. “Okay, I take it back, that is now my new favourite response.”

Marinette wiped at her eyes and smiled up at him. “You’re the only one I can see myself with, kitten. Now and forever. My perfect partner in everything.” She leaned up to give him a kiss but drew back and booped his nose when he tried to chase her. The ring box suddenly appeared in front of his face. “But you’d better make sure that the next time you give me a ring box it has an _actual_ ring in because this is the _third time_ you have done this to me, Adrien. I don’t care if you are the love of my life I will string you up from the tower if there is a fourth, got it?”

God, she was so hot when she was angry. “Got it.”

Marinette pushed the ring box into his hands and reached for the clasp on her necklace. Adrien took the charm out, snapping the box shut and slipping it back into his pocket, and held it out on his palm. She gently slipped it onto the chain of her cat-bug necklace and settled it against the cat - but unlike the bright red heart this one rested behind the cat, where few people could see it, but where she would always feel it He took the clasp of the necklace from her hands and slipped it around her neck, fastening it securely, and then kissing the skin right above the chain.

She gave a happy sigh then turned to him and kissed him. “Let's get out of here, mon chaton.”

“Where to?”

“We need to celebrate our engagement!” Marinette hadn’t stopped smiling since she had said yes but somehow it seemed brighter right now. “Let's go out to the park or take to the rooftops for a run or let's have a picnic on the tower... I don't know, let's just do something to celebrate.”

That was the best idea he had heard all day. “Why don't we have a run and then find somewhere that does takeaway and go back to your balcony? We can eat and finish that bottle of juice and talk about our future.”

“I love that idea. I can't wait to be your wife.”

Adrien thought his heart would burst. How he loved her! “Let's have a spring wedding. Perfect for bugs and cats, and you look so beautiful in spring colours.”

“You're reading my mind, kitten. That's the wedding of my dreams.”

“I might have been thinking about this for a long time,” he admitted with a chuckle and a blush.

“Me too.” Marinette bit her lip in embarrassment. “Now let's go and get that food and then I can tell you all about Emma, Louis, and Hugo.”

Adrien frowned, wondering just who she meant? He didn’t know anyone by those names, save for Hugo who was the name of the little boy at the children’s hospital who… his brain crashed then when he realised what she meant. Why she had looked at him and Hugo that day in the hospital with such dreamy eyes.

“Kids?” The words came out as barely a whisper. “ _Our_ children?” She nodded and he could feel his own eyes fill with tears, imagining the future she had dreamed for them and wanting it so badly that he _ached_. He pulled her to him in a hug and held her tightly. “That is a conversation I very much want to have with you, my Marinette.”

“Then let's go kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus _Be Mine, Valentine_ comes to an end. Thank you to all of my wonderful readers for sticking with this, your comments/reviews and kudos/favourites have been one of the highlights of my day. I am very pleased to say that there will be a sequel or several coming along at some point. I have had so many ideas for cute and fluffy scenes that I will be coming back to this to write more in this story. Besides, I have to write his actual proposal don’t I? It probably won’t be any time soon and more than likely not another daily writing challenge. I know the lovesquare months are coming up but I’ve done three in the past few months - _Just Another Day In Paris, All I Want For Christmas , and of course Be Mine, Valentine_ \- and it takes a lot to stick with it. I’ll stick with a less demanding posting schedule for the future sequels in this series.
> 
> Plus, my free time isn’t going to be easy to predict for the next few months. The sproglet has his half term holiday next week, and the week after is half term for my nieces and nephews, so February is going to disappear in a haze of family activities to stave off kiddy boredom. Please send suggestions. I’ve got my driving test on Monday (wish me luck) which will make the school run easier and hopefully the sproglet will move to longer days after half term instead of the morning’s he’s doing now to ease his nursery transition. March is full of family birthdays and April has Easter and (hopefully) a family holiday. So I won’t sign up for the upcoming lovesquare months.
> 
> I will be active over on my Tumblr so feel free to follow me over there. I will of course be talking about my sproglet a lot, but also any upcoming fanfics I have brewing in my mind, giving a few sneak peeks, and talking about the episodes of Miraculous Ladybug that I watch (that will be March at the earliest because I’m not daft enough to try and watch it during half term with one crazy sproglet and four mad nieces and nephews hanging around). My ask box is always open so you can send me a message or a suggestion for scenes you’d like to see, and I’ve got two open ask lists if you want to ask me a question over there.
> 
> And finally a very Happy Valentine’s Day to all of you from me. I hope you all like this extra fluffy chapter as my gift to you. I spent my Valentine’s Day with the four great loves of my life - my hubby and my sproglet, and several cups of tea and a slice of chocolate cake. My perfect Valentine’s!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I wasn't going to do a sequel to All I Want For Christmas but I saw the Miraculous Valentine's prompt list on tumblr and the plot bunnies started multiplying and I couldn't stop them from taking over. So here it is.
> 
> My entry for the Miraculous Valentine's Prompts on Tumblr. #mlvalentines2k20 The prompt list is:
> 
> 1\. Candy.  
> 2\. Love.  
> 3\. Flowers.  
> 4\. Secret admirer.  
> 5\. Hearts.  
> 6\. Crush.  
> 7\. Pink and red.  
> 8\. Heartbreak.  
> 9\. Cupid.  
> 10\. Balloons.  
> 11\. Party.  
> 12\. Be mine.  
> 13\. Sweethearts.  
> 14\. Valentine's Day.


End file.
